O que machuca e cura
by Shichiyou Sama
Summary: O tempo e a distância podem machucar o coração, mas, podem também curar...Sakura escolheu a cura, Sasuke não teve essa escolha...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence...eu nem queria mesmo...Ele é muito tonto!!

O que Machuca e Cura

Cap. 01

Asilo

A médica saía apressada do hospital, não, não tinha compromisso algum queria apenas fugir das pessoas, da obrigação da conversa, dos olhares de pena, precisava fugir.

Desconcertada a tal ponto que a habilidosa ninja não percebeu ser seguida, um vulto repetia cada passo da kunoichi, seguiu-a até em casa, escondendo-se de árvore em árvore. Apesar de seguí-la não a interpelou, o que afinal aquela sombra queria?

O estranho seguiu-a com os olhos pelo lado de fora da casa, observou-a acender poucas luzes e vê-la cair na cama, afundar-se no travesseiro e com muito custo, adormecer. Ainda ficou algumas horas do lado de fora da casa olhando a jovem de atípicos cabelos rosas dormir, depois, foi embora.

- "Ok, agora, espero vê-lo somente daqui a 15 dias na reconsulta."

O jovem de olhos castanhos claro com aproximadamente 9 anos fez que sim com a cabeça, feliz por se livrar do gesso com que teve que conviver nas últimas duas semanas.

- "Obrigada doutora, ele prometeu parar com as traquinagens, não é mesmo Hiaki?"

- "Mas de jeito nenhum! As traquinagens são a melhor coisa da infância!" – piscou para o garoto, que sorriu cúmplice de sua recente protetora – "Faça agora uma nova promessa: A de que vai continuar aproveitando sua liberdade, tomando cuidado de sempre obedecer a sua mãe, ela sabe o que é melhor para você e tenho certeza que você conseguirá divertir-se mesmo assim."

-"Hai!" – o garoto mantinha os brilhantes olhos naquela jovem médica que o defendia. A mãe entendeu a brincadeira da médica e sorriu para ela.

-"Agora temos que ir, mais uma vez obrigada pela atenção."

-"Disponha, é um prazer ajudar! Ja ne!"

-"Ja!"

A jovem doutora sorriu até que os dois tivessem deixado sua sala e depois deu um longo suspiro. Há muito tinha passado da hora de ir embora. Mais uma vez. Ela completou o pensamento. Deu de ombros, ora essa! O que fazer em casa tão cedo?

Deixou a sala de procedimentos andou por alguns corredores sem é claro deixar de ser parada vez ou outra para tirar dúvidas de uma ou outra enfermeira, atenciosa a doutora atendeu a todas com total dedicação.

Na mente dela nada importante, apenas um pensamento engraçado: O hospital de Konoha realmente era engraçado, apesar de ter crescido um pouco (nada desproporcional ao tamanho da pequena vila) ele não perdia o ar de hospital de vila, todos se conheciam pelo nome desde algum importante médico (caso da médica-nin) até a moça que cuidava da limpeza do hospital, o costume extendia-se a toda a vila

Realmente era bom morar em um lugar aconchegante assim, mesmo que às vezes a moça de cabelos atipicamente rosados não admitisse e reclamasse do excesso de alegria do povo gostava do clima da cidade. Acreditava que quando pensamentos pessimistas passavam por sua cabeça a culpa era de seu próprio mau humor, que teimava em instalar-se no seu cotidiano mais do que a moça gostaria. Quando tinha se tornado tão rabugenta? Bufou, sabia a resposta.

Tratou de dispersar qualquer pensamento mais sério de sua mente e seguir para sua própria sala, entrou deixando a porta do consultório aberta mesmo, tinha a intenção de logo sair.

Desabotoou o jaleco sem retirá-lo, procurou com os olhos sua bolsa e seguiu em sua direção, retirou seu crachá do jaleco e saiu da sala fechando a porta atrás de si. Bateu seu cartão e despediu-se rapidamente da enfermeira do balcão saindo rapidamente do hospital.

-"Droga!" – disse diminuindo os passos logo depois de atravessar a rua. Lembrara-se de que não tinha nada para comer em casa, há tempos não fazia compras e não agüentava mais comer cereais, nem com, nem sem leite. Não podia mais adiar. – "Que seja! Ás compras... "– falou sem ânimo.

Agora com seus 22 anos Sakura Haruno, tornara-se uma das médicas-nin mais respeitadas de Konoha e residente-chefe do hospital, aluna da Hokage, tinha ficado extremamente forte, seus dons de cura eram admirados além dos portões da vila, pessoas vinham de outros vilarejos serem atendidas pela médica.

Mas em Konoha não eram apenas sua capacidade e talento admiradas, a beleza de Sakura tirava o brilho de qualquer outra garota por perto, mesmo quando a garota não acordava em seus melhores dias e ficava com a cara fechada o dia todo, ela era linda.

Vários jovens tinham tentado, em vão, chamar a atenção da garota. Era claro para os mais íntimos o motivo dela ter se fechado e mudado tanto seu comportamento. Uchiha. Desde que o garoto saiu de Konoha para executar o que Sakura chamava de "idiotice sem tamanho" ela foi pouco a pouco modificando seu jeito de ser.

"Ou vai ou racha" foi o que pensaram os amigos de Sakura quando o rapaz retornou meses atrás. Triste ilusão, desde que chegou, a Hokage tratou de ocupar o garoto até certificar-se de que a sua volta foi pacífica, depois de saber que o garoto decidiu voltar depois de derrotar o irmão e Orochimaru, perdoou-o e convidou-o a trabalhar por Konoha novamente. Nas poucas horas de folga que tinha não saía da vila Uchiha. Ao que tudo indica estava trabalhando para arrumar a casa deixada pelos pais e estava dedicando todo seu pouco tempo vago nisso.

-"Eu preciso mesmo disso tudo?" – perguntava a si mesma olhando a quantidade de coisas em seu carrinho de compras, tinha criado o hábito de falar sozinha segundo ela mesma "para não perder o jeito", sim, também tinha criado o hábito de ser sarcástica!"

Passava as coisas pelo caixa quando sentiu uma familiar presença. Correu ajudar a caixa a ajeitar as coisas e apressou-se em pagar. Queria sair dali o mais rápido possível, pegou as sacolas com uma velocidade impressionante e correu para a saída.

-"SAKURA-CHAN!!"

Tarde demais, tinha sido pega, abaixou a cabeça e largou os ombros em sinal de decepção.

-"Ah! Olá Naruto." – Disse sem muita vontade.

- "O que há Sakura? Por que toda essa má vontade? Fiz-te alguma coisa?"

- "Não Naruto, desculpe só estou cansada, o dia foi cheio."

- "Sakura, a muito que não sou aquele garoto bobo, já devia saber disso. Sei muito bem que o cansaço não é a principal causa desse, mau humor."

-"Por favor Naruto, não vamos começar de novo."

-"Eu não vou começar nada, estou ficando farto mas não pretendo desistir. Mudei em muitas coisas, mas definitivamente teimosia e persistência são maneiras que eu não larguei. Amanhã vamos passear."

Era verdade, Naruto tinha amadurecido bastante, continuava hiperativo e alegre, mas não botava mais os pés pelas mãos e ao que parece o treinamento forte havia finalmente revelado toda a força e talento de Naruto para as artes marciais desenvolvendo uma habilidade inexistente no shinobi antes: A humildade, antes sempre dizendo que era o mais forte e bradava que ia ser isso e aquilo agora não falava sobre sua força, mostrava. Continuava com seus sonhos é verdade, queria ser Hokage, mas agora estava muito mais pé no chão, sabia que só conseguiria isso com muito esforço, e de fato era muito dedicado. Ele e Sakura passaram em outros testes e tornaram-se Jounins, Sakura havia diminuído suas idas em missões por causa do hospital, mas fez questão de não largar totalmente a prática, indo apenas nas que a Hokage julgava mais importantes ou difíceis, para ajudar no treinamento da garota.

-"Por favor, Naruto, sabe que eu tenho que trabalhar!"

-"E eu também, mas depois do serviço vamos sair."

-"Naruto, não vamos sair não, a sua situação com Hinata não permite que saiamos juntos."

-"O que Hinata têm a ver com isso?"

-"Por favor Naruto. Já conversamos sobre isso. Quando você vai tomar vergonha na cara e assumir um compromisso sério com ela?"

-"Não me trate como uma criança!"

-"Então pare de agir como uma!" – Sakura exaltou-se um pouco na voz e logo percebeu o olhar agora triste de Naruto. – "Desculpe-me." – continuou – "Mas você me tira do sério, já não conversamos sobre isso? Sempre seremos amigos Naruto, mas definitivamente essa história sua com a Hinata está insustentável. Ela te ama, sabe como foi difícil com toda aquela timidez dizer-lhe isso e agora você fica cozinhando a garota?"

-"Sakura eu..."

-"Vamos fazer assim, sei que você só quer meu bem e eu igualmente quero o seu, você quer conversar? Vamos conversar lá em casa."

-"Ok!" – respondeu agora já animado

-"Mas essa conversa será também a seu respeito, e você vai resolver essa história de uma vez por todas!"

-"Está bem."

-"Agora sério Naruto, tenho que ir, preciso muito descansar."

-"Certo Sakura, nos vemos amanhã! Ja ne."

-"Ja."

Realmente Naruto precisava tomar uma atitude, na opinião de Sakura aquilo já tinha ido longe demais, ela tinha dado forças para que Hinata vencesse sua timidez e dissesse ao ninja loiro sobre seus sentimentos. Apesar da própria Sakura atualmente desacreditar esse sentimento que é o amor, ela não podia de forma alguma deixar uma criatura tão doce sofrer por causa da mente devagar de seu colega.

Desde tinha conseguido juntar forças e ir até Naruto falar-lhe sobre seu amor Hinata e Naruto sempre ficavam juntos. Infelizmente isso não era o que se podia chamar de namoro, e tampouco estavam os dois solteiros, seus encontros eram freqüentes demais para estarem sós, mas não eram constantes o suficiente para ser namoro. Enfim, Hinata esperava até que Naruto ficasse com vontade de vê-la e este só ligava para ela quando não tinha mais nada interessante para fazer.

Já havia conversado várias vezes com ele sobre isso dado vários ultimatos, nenhum resultou, tinha decidido que aquela seria a última conversa pacífica.

Sakura sabia que não era maldade do amigo, talvez ele só estivesse confuso ou com medo, mas não era certo continuar com aquilo.

Sakura chegou em casa sem fome, perdeu o apetite com a pequena discussão com Naruto.

Guardou as compras sem muita paciência e jogou-se no sofá.

Desde que sua mãe morrera ela morava sozinha em um sobrado não muito grande mas bem confortável.

A janela da sala chamou atenção da kunoichi, já era noite e o céu estava limpo, de forma que as estrelas estavam bem visíveis. Lembrou-se de quantas vezes ficou olhando o céu à noite até pegar no sono, ao relento mesmo. Pensando...pensando nele.

A algum tempo decidiu que era uma idiota por alimentar sentimentos que a faziam sofrer, decidiu esquecer esse sentimento ridículo. Logo em seguida descobriu o porquê de existirem tantos romances, tantas histórias de amor, tantos dramas...Era impossível "decidir" isso ou aquilo a respeito do amor, então,fechou-se para o mundo, foi a única coisa que teve forças para fazer.

Essa decisão silenciosa de fechar seu coração acabou por tomar uma característica especial de Sakura: sua alegria. Ela não brincava mais, não sorria como antes, não era mais feliz, e de uns tempos para cá tinha perdido também a vontade de viver.

Olhando o céu permitiu-se sentir uma das coisas que era mais difícil esconder, saudades.Uma lágrima solitária surgiu, e, tão inesperadamente como veio, foi-se. Era a falta que a machucava tanto.

_A paixão quer __sangue e corações arruinados, __a saudade é só mágoa por ter sido feito tanto estrago. E __e__ssa escravidão e essa dor, não quero__ mais. _

Lembrava-se cada detalhezinho das feições do garoto que roubara-lhe o coração, lembrava-se de cada palavra dirigidas a ela, inclusive os insultos e os foras, aquela voz...aquela voz...Lembrava cada olhar que ele havia lançado a ela, cada um... aquele olhar...aquele olhar... Sabia de cor todas as vezes que havia perdido-se naqueles olhos negros, sabia também que cada vez que isso acontecia ficava mais difícil voltar a realidade, era como se caso ela olhasse muito tempo nos olhos dele o resto de alma que sobrava no corpo dela fosse embora. E de alguma forma, naquele momento, para aqueles dois olhos verdes, aquela alternativa parecia ser a única saída.

Ficou olhando fixamente uma estrela brilhante, desejando ser levada de vez pela escuridão céu, escuridão semelhante à daqueles olhos, como se tivesse alguma esperança de que aquela estrela fosse realizar aquele pedido de pronto.

-"Leve-me. Leve-me. Dissolve essa agonia."

Ficou ali repetindo aquele pedido absurdo. Até que o cansaço tomasse conta dela.

Acordou sobressaltada, olhou rápido para o relógio.Relaxou, eram duas da manhã, decidiu tomar um banho e dormir o que lhe restava da noite.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-Continua-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Olááá pessoas...

Para os que demonstraram determinação e chegaram ao final do primeiro capítulo (ufa), um prêmio. Não demorarei a postar os seguintes, pois estão prontos, mas o que ocorre é que, como esta é minha primeira fic (deu pra notar??), eu gostaria de ter um feedback de vós, será que é possível?

Desde já, muitíssimo obrigada!

**Shichiyou**

Utilizei um trecho da música "Longe do meu lado", do Legião Urbana.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto não me pertence, ele é do Kishimoto Masashi. Mas eu fico me perguntando...será que ele precisa de tooodos aqueles personagens?? Será que ele não cederia gentilmente nem unzinho pra mim? Só o...sei lá...Gaara? Mas podia ser o Sasuke também...

Bom, sem mais delongas:

O que Machuca e Cura

_**"**__**Tenho razão de sentir saudade,  
**__**tenho razão de te acusar.  
**__**Houve um pacto implícito que rompeste  
**_**_Detonaste o pacto.  
__Detonaste a vida geral, a comum aquiescência _**_**de  
viver e explorar os rumos de obscuridade  
**__**sem prazo sem consulta sem provocação  
**__**até o limite das folhas caídas na hora de cair.  
**_

_**Antecipaste a hora.  
**_**_Teu ponteiro enlouqueceu,  
enlouquecendo nossas horas.  
__Que poderias ter feito de mais grave_**_**do  
que o ato sem continuação, o ato em si,  
**_**_o ato que não ousamos nem sabemos ousar  
__porque depois dele não há nada?_****_"  
__Carlos Drummond de Andrade_**

Cap. 02

Divisão de Águas

Seis e quarenta da manhã, aquele barulho horrível do despertador acorda a jovem de seu pesado mas ainda assim agitado sono.

Tomou um banho rápido para acordar direito e pôs-se a se arrumar, vestiu algo informal, mas elegante e decidiu deixar os cabelos rosados que agora batiam no meio das costas, soltos até que secassem, prendê-los-ia quando chegasse ao hospital.

Foi até a cozinha com a intenção de tomar café. Abriu a porta da geladeira observando seu interior como se procurasse alguma coisa, droga, era em vão. Ela não tinha fome. Detestava o rumo que sua vida tinha tomado e odiava o fato de ter que admitir que a sua situação só estava ficando pior a cada dia.

Desistiu de comer, pegou sua bolsa e rumou até o trabalho.

Era bem verdade ela não pensava constantemente em Sasuke, tampouco se alegrou com seu retorno. Animou-se vez ou outra com a possibilidade dele vir vê-la ou então tomar coragem para ir atrás dele. Nem uma coisa nem outra, o fato dele não vir atrás dela depois que voltou só ressaltou a sua tese de que ele nunca gostara e nunca iria gostar de sua companhia e ir atrás dele não era uma possibilidade plausível para quem já tinha se deparado com o resultado da primeira. Definitivamente levar um fora àquela altura do campeonato não ajudaria em nada. Acreditou ser mais seguro ficar no terreno já conhecido por ela: A solidão.

Assim que chegou a recepção reconheceu aquele dia como um "daqueles", deu bom dia à todos com sua máscara de moça feliz e bem sucedida e foi para sua sala, pegou seu jaleco prendeu seus cabelos em um coque e enterrou-se de trabalho.

A verdade era que tinha praticamente desistido da vida, quem observasse de perto veria que ela importava-se apenas e tão somente com as vidas de seus pacientes, dizia para se eles alimentarem direito e ela própria não o fazia, dizia para os ninjas descansarem um pouco mais enquanto ela própria tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes foi praticamente expulsa pela Hokage do hospital com a ordem de ir descansar, dizia que a melhor coisa para não adoecer era estar feliz e de bem com a vida.

Analisando bem – pensava ela – tinha se tornado algo que odiava do fundo do coração. Uma hipócrita.

Meio dia, tinha mesmo que comer alguma, coisa tinha corrido a manhã toda e começava a sentir-se fraca. Parou em frente ao balcão do refeitório, fraca, sim, mas ainda assim sem fome, decidiu por uma salada.

- "Convenientemente estou de dieta" – falou em tom sarcástico. Ela e sua mania de falar sozinha.

- "Não acho que precise de nada disso."

Assustou-se com a voz.

- "Yuki! É feio espionar as pessoas sabia?" – Falou em tom brincalhão

- "Ora...não seja dramática Sakura! Pretendia mesmo almoçar sozinha?"

- "Na verdade sim, gosto da triste solidão, afinal de contas todos sabem dos alarmantes índices de depressão nos médicos atualmente."

- "Ás vezes você me assusta, chego a pensar que fala sério quando diz essas coisas."

- "Quem está sendo dramático agora?"

- "Lembre-me Sakura, de não tentar discutir mais com você."

- "Lembrarei!" – sorriu vitoriosa

Yuki era um bom amigo, um ótimo médico, e, o que ela mais gostava, não tentava conquistá-la. Era um solteiro bem resolvido que ainda não tinha encontrado a pessoa certa. Certa vez durante uma conversa ela perguntou por que não podia ser ela a pessoa certa, não que ela pensasse na possibilidade dos dois ficarem juntos apenas de curiosidade naquela conversa descontraída, mas a resposta dele, essa sim mexeu com seus pensamentos. "A pessoa certa além de me conquistar, deve também ser livre. Você não é livre Sakura."

Mas que coisa! Ela não tinha namorado algum, como poderia não ser livre? Resolveu não discutir, e só depois de algum tempo percebeu de que tipo de liberdade ele falava: liberdade da alma...

Almoçaram conversando sobre várias coisas, trabalho e futilidades. Em pouco tempo Sakura estava de volta ao trabalho, atolada até o pescoço em emergências e prontuários médicos, e rapidamente o dia findou.

Já em casa, saiu do banho e vestiu uma bermuda e uma regata simples, como fazia calor aqueles dias! Perdida em pensamentos quase esqueceu que seu amigo iria a sua casa, quase... A campainha tocou lembrando-a.

Suspirou e abriu a porta.

-"Sakura-chan, que demora em abrir essa porta! Estava dormindo?"

-"Boa noite para você também Naruto. Por Kami! Você só faz reclamar?"

-"Ahh! Não me amole, eu vim aqui te visitar e você nem parece feliz em me ver."

-"Naruto, sabe muito bem que sua visita não é de cortesia, temos um assunto sério a tratar..."

-"É mesmo queria falar com você sobre..."

-"Eu falo Naruto!" – ela interrompeu – "Você por hora, escuta."

-"Humpf!" – O viu baixar a cabeça e continuou

–"Você me ofende agindo da maneira com que está agindo com Hinata." – o garoto olhou-a sem com a expressão de pura dúvida, ofender? Mas ela logo completou o pensamento. – "Tem seu amor correspondido, da forma como Hinata o faz e desperdiça-o com besteiras, isto é obviamente ofender pessoas como eu, que amam e não podem aproveitar a felicidade que este sentimento confere às pessoas. Sinto vontade de te bater até você ficar inconsciente."

A garota pareceu ponderar as sentenças seguintes, e continuou ainda em tom firme.

-"Você não pode continuar está fazendo a pessoa que mais te ama sofrer e por te amar demais não consegue reagir, isso está ficando ridículo. Eu sei que você não é má pessoa e por isso mesmo estou dizendo, tome alguma atitude."

"Eu penso que você a ama, se eu estiver enganada acabe logo com isso para que ela continue sua vida sem você assombrando-a. Mas, seu eu estiver correta e você a amar, deixe de lado esse medo idiota que você está sentindo e declare-se á ela, esteja com ela de verdade, a faça feliz. Você não deixará de ser o que é sendo compromissado, você continuará com seu sonho, continuará um ótimo ninja, continuará sendo meu amigo, só que se tornará mais...completo." – Falou tudo muito séria, mostrando também que sua paciência com o assunto tinha acabado."

–"Eu sei Sakura, sei que estou errado. A última coisa que eu quero é fazer alguém sofrer, ainda mais Hinata...Eu não sei o que acontece, eu ensaio várias ligações, visitas, surpresas mas ao final acho tudo muito pouco para ela e desisto."

-"Naruto, ela te ama tanto que até seus ataques de bobeira ela admira." – A moça disse num tom doce e divertido."

-"Sakura, ela merece mais!" – Os olhos dele brilhavam, definitivamente aquele tonto amava Hinata, a kunoichi sabia disso.

-"Hinata te amou desde que te viu pela primeira vez, acha justo deixá-la triste por pura insegurança sua? Enquanto você gasta seu tempo assim ela sofre. Pra quem espera o tempo se arrasta e pra quem tem medo o tempo passa rápido, quando você se der conta, terá desperdiçado uma vida, esperando o momento certo, a frase certa ou o lugar certo."

Naruto não podia falar nada, Sakura o entendia mas nem por isso concordava com ele, sempre foi assim quando o louro errava, ela estava ali para falar as coisas certas.

-"Acho que nunca vou conseguir expressar o amor que sinto por ela" – a amiga sorriu – "é uma coisa indescritível."

-"E é justamente por isso que você deve deixá-la saber, pode não ser possível com palavras, mas, acredite em mim, estando junto de você, ela saberá com certeza."

Naruto tinha a cabeça baixa e os olhos tristes, não era do feitio dele fazer coisas como aquelas. Fugir? Por Kami! Ele nunca desistia de nada, o que estava fazendo ele agir daquela forma? Não faria Hinata sofrer mais, não, naquele momento fez uma promessa a si mesmo.

-"Sakura..." – Naruto sorriu em agradecimento.

-"Não precisa falar Naruto, eu sei que você percebeu, faz tempo que deixou de ser aquele tonto de antes..."

-"O quê?" – Naruto fazia uma cara de quem não entendeu nada.

-"Tá, mais ou menos" – suspirou virando-se para a cozinha, deixando Naruto ainda confuso – "vou fazer um chá pra gente."

-"Ei! Chá? Não! O que você fez para a janta?"

-"Ora essa, era o que me faltava! Eu já não tenho marido para evitar ter que servir algum folgado agora você me vem com essa?"

O assunto sério tinha acabado e Naruto podia continuar a manter seu comportamento normal.

-"Isso me lembra o outro motivo de minha visita."

-"O que me espera Senhor?!" – Sakura pedia a piedade dos céus, mas a presença de Naruto denunciava que mais uma vez suas súplicas seriam solenemente ignoradas.

-"Sakura, você sabe por quê não tem comida alguma pronta?" – Naruto começou com tom de discurso.

-"Por que acabei de sair do banho??" – Respondeu cínica.

-"Não! É porque você não pretende comer, assim como na maioria dos dias." – O ar antes brincalhão de Naruto sumiu e deu novamente lugar á seriedade que a conversa pedia.

Segundo round, a rosada respirou fundo, sabia que não escaparia de falar sobre a coisa em que mais odiava pensar.

-"Naruto, entenda que eu já sou bem grandinha posso muito bem cuidar de mim mesma, inclusive de minhas refeições."

-"Você sabe muito bem que não falo apenas das refeições, você pode ser teimosa, mas definitivamente burra é algo que você não é!"

-"Por favor, posso não ser burra, mas acredito que o dia de trabalho cheio tirou toda minha habilidade de raciocinar, seja claro." – Sakura não demonstrava boa vontade em seu tom de voz.

-"Sakura, ouça." – Naruto falou calmo, tentando fazer a garota entender que sua intenção não era brigar. – "Em algum momento dos últimos anos você deixou sua vontade de viver, com muito esforço você sobrevive. Não se diverte, deixou de sair, deixou de sorrir, não se alimenta, tornou-se amarga e melancólica e afastou-se dos amigos. Amigos que te adoram."

-"Justamente por essa lista de razões eu afastei-me, meus problemas não devem atingir as pessoas de quem gosto e que se importam comigo."

-"Chegou onde eu queria que chegasse! Elas se importam com você Sakura, como podem ficar felizes se além de estarem longe de você observam dia a dia sua consumição?" – Naruto falava firme, tinha decidido que deveria ser a última conversa com ela sobre esse assunto, aproximou-se e continuou num tom mais terno – "Olhe para você Sakura." – Levou-a com carinho até a frente do espelho que tinha na sala, afastou algumas mechas de cabelo molhado do rosto da kunoichi. – "Olhe seu estado, minha intenção não é ser cruel, mas, por Deus! Olhe o que está fazendo consigo mesma dia após dia."

"Seu rosto está pálido, o cabelo maltratado, nessas olheiras maquiagem nenhuma dá jeito, suas costas acostumaram-se a ficar curvadas como se toda Konoha estivesse pousada sobre elas e, o pior, o brilho de seus olhos desapareceu a tanto tempo que eu quase não lembro como era."

"Agora responda-me: como as pessoas que te amam podem seguir suas vidas tendo, algum dia, visto seu sorriso, ouvido suas gargalhadas, convivido com a alegre Sakura ou admirado uma única vez que fosse o brilho dos seus olhos. Como podem seguir vivendo acompanhando a morte de cada uma dessas coisas?"

"Aquele brilho que você tinha nos olhos acendeu muitas vidas, até mesmo de uma pessoa que por algum motivo de seu passado não soube como lhe compensar..."

Sakura tentou segurar as lágrimas inutilmente. Não conseguia, com todas aquelas verdades esbofeteando-lhe a cara, era verdade demais para ela, no estado em que estava vivendo emoções não faziam parte do dia a dia, mas as palavras do amigo a deixaram de uma maneira em que um simples olhar torto a faria desmoronar e derramar-se em um pranto sem fim.

Somente um tratamento de choque para lhe fazer perceber que estava chegando ao fundo do poço, sorriu com o pensamento que lhe veio à cabeça: "Já que encontrara o fim do poço a única direção agora era para cima!"

Uma dor tomou conta de seu coração, ela sabia muito bem que seus amigos sofriam por ela, não era isso que ela desejava, não era sua intenção, pelo contrário, afastou-se deles justamente por gostar deles e querer preservá-los de sua amargura.

Agora que Naruto falara todas essas coisas, todas essas...verdades...Era horrível para ela pensar que estava sendo egoísta. E pensar que ela sabia o tempo todo que podia ter dividido sua dor com seus amigos, pensar que sabia que algum tempo compartilhado com eles podia ter sido tempo a menos de solidão e tortura. Agora tudo lhe parecia claro, tinha sido uma idiota, teimosa e egoísta. Não tinha pensado em como não estava sendo amiga deles, estava afastando a coisa mais importante que lhe restou, depois de tudo.

Naruto sentou-se no sofá e pôs Sakura em seu colo alisando-lhe os cabelos, sabia que a amiga precisava de carinho mais do que nunca.

-"Sakura, não sou tonto para lhe dizer que não há horas em que queremos chorar, ficar sós, horas de tristeza e saudade. Sempre haverá momentos assim, o que estou lhe pedindo é que não deixe essa tristeza tomar conta da sua vida. Não pode perder sua alma para esse sentimento, não se perca! Quando sentir que não pode mais, estenda os braços, muitas mãos lhe alcançarão, e lhe apoiarão, as mãos de seus amigos."

Sakura estava feliz, pela primeira vez em anos sentia-se esperançosa.Via uma luz no fim do túnel, e soube também que ela sempre esteve lá, ela é quem não se aproximou. Em muitos anos ela sentia a alegria da esperança. Ela sabia que as coisas iam melhorar, ela ia permitir que melhorassem apenas essa idéia lhe trouxe alegria.

-"A razão que parece ter me deixado junto com "ele", agora voltou à minha mente. Não posso deixar meus amigos sofrerem por minha causa. Naruto, não quero mais que se preocupem comigo, vocês verão, por vocês, pela minha vida, por mim mesma, eu vou passar essa fase da minha vida, vou conseguir por todos que me amam, por todos que eu amo e por mim. Vou reconstruir meu amor próprio. Por mais que as coisas sejam difíceis, não vou deixar a tristeza tomar conta do meu ser, eu sei que terei momentos tristes mas serei forte e não deixarei que passem disso, de momentos."

Naruto sorriu ao ver que amiga havia finalmente retornado. Essa garota que falava com determinação sim era sua amiga Sakura.

-"Essa sim é você Sakura, não aquilo que me atendeu na porta!"

Sakura riu com o amigo lembrando-se de todos eles, todos seus amigos, um mais especial que o outro, que acompanharam todos os momentos importantes de sua vida. Abraçou forte seu amigo, há quanto tempo não abraçava ninguém, evitava até mesmo o toque. Realmente, como tinha chegado àquele ponto?

Mas agora as coisas seriam diferentes, ela era uma das ninjas mais fortes de Konoha, uma médica-nin, podia derrotar os melhores ninjas é claro que poderia mudar.

Alguns momentos se passaram e Naruto resolveu que se a questão era acabar com a tristeza, aquele clima tinha que ir embora.

-"Vamos Sakura, se você não consegue fazer uma comida decente, eu deixo você pedir uma pizza pra gente!"

-"O quê?? Você está ficando maluco? Quer entrar em coma e não acha um jeito?"

-"Vamos Sakura eu ligo!"

Sakura rosnou, Naruto era impossível, nem cinco minutos e ela estava de novo sentindo-se como quando ele a irritava no time 7.

Comeram e falaram bobagens até tarde, Sakura expulsou Naruto, amanhã iria trabalhar cedo. Depois de muita briga, e um soco doído Naruto cedeu e foi embora.

O dia seguinte prometia. Sakura levantou mais cedo e resolveu pôr em prática sua mudança, colocou seu CD preferido, tomou um banho bem tomado, lavou os cabelos com cuidado passou bastante creme no cabelo e corpo e esperou alguns minutos antes de enxaguar. Saiu do banho, enrolou-se na toalha, secou os cabelos um pouco com a toalha e escolheu uma roupa que gostava muito. Desceu para tomar café, diferente de outros dias estava com fome, riu de si mesma, estava mesmo dando certo – "Obrigado" – pensou aos céus. Enquanto comia uma torrada com geléia olhou para suas mãos, para suas unhas descuidadas, passou os olhos pelo corpo, apesar de não se cuidar, seu corpo era perfeito pelo treinamento com a hokage, correu os olhos até as pontas de seu cabelo, compridos até metade das costas, mas as pontas... - "horríveis" - ela pensou. Sorriu, e pegou o telefone.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-Continua-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ohayo minna!!

Bem, aqui vamos nós com o segundão!! Eu falei que não demoraria!!

Continuem com seu ótimo trabalho de motivação, suas reviews me deixaram extremamente feliz...  
Preciso mesmo saber se estou acertando a mão...

Bjão para:

Binutti-chan - Ainda bem que eu sou nova e não tenho complexos com minha idade, ou seu "tia" teria efeitos devastadores. Huahahuauhuahuh  
Obrigada pelo carinhoso apelido.  
Kissus

Nihal - Poder deixar, se Tio Orochi não explicar pra ele, eu mesma me encarregarei desta àrdua tarefa...  
Muitos Beijos

Sabaku no Uchiha - Srta. "Multipersonificada", têm só duas de vocês aí?? o.0??  
Adorei a visita.  
Brincadeirinha, bjãozão.

Brigadão de coração, e, por favor NÃO DESAPAREÇAM!!

Kissus

Shichiyou


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto não me pertence, e eu definitivamente não vou ganhar dinheiro com esta historinha...

O que Machuca e Cura

Cap. 03

Retorno

-"Alô, aqui é a Dra. Haruno, pode pedir para que Yuki fique um pouco mais para me cobrir? Pode dizer a ele que qualquer problema pode me ligar. Ok? Obrigada."

Pegou sua bolsa e saiu satisfeita. Seguiu alguns quarteirões até chegar a um lugar. O lugar era agitado demais para aquele horário, muitas mulheres digladiavam-se entre si, mas pareciam... satisfeitas?? Sim, satisfeitas, riam e falavam alto... Sakura reconheceu um lugar que não visitava nunca...O salão de beleza!

Logo uma senhora gordinha a puxou para um canto e Sakura nem precisou dizer nada, apenas mostrar as unhas e o cabelo e a senhora sorriu, tinha muito trabalho a fazer.

Quase três horas depois Sakura saiu com os cabelos ainda compridos mas com um corte que valorizava seu lindo rosto, as unhas das mãos e pés perfeitas e o rosto antes abatido agora estava vivo, injeção de auto-estima e, é claro, limpeza de pele.

Quando a jovem doutora chegou ao hospital, ela podia jurar que até mesmo os pacientes tinham parado de gemer para vê-la entrar, as recepcionistas deixaram os telefones falando sozinhos e as pessoas na sala de espera a olhavam com um sorriso que nem pareciam doentes ou esperando algum paciente. Por um momento seus colegas tinham que chegar mais perto dela pra saber se ela era a mesma médica do dia anterior.

Quando chegou à porta da sua sala ouviu uma voz séria atrás de si.

-"Quem é você, e o que você fez com a Sakura!"

-"Yuki" – riu – "gostou?"

- "Meu Kami! Ela riu." – não que nunca o fizesse, mas era raro e este era diferente, era possível sentir – "Sério, é como se eu tivesse dentro daqueles filmes de alienígenas."

-"Er...Vou tomar isso como um elogio!" – disse ainda sorrindo e entrou.

-"O que houve? Sakura? O que aconteceu?"

-"Pare! Parece preocupado. Não houve nada demais, só...cansei da minha vida como estava. Estou me tornando...como você disse mesmo?... Ah, sim! Livre!"

-"Fico feliz, mesmo." – A olhava com ternura, estava realmente feliz por sua amiga, ele a conhecera quando já era uma moça triste. Era maravilhoso vê-la daquela forma, mesmo não a tendo visto assim, sabia, tinha certeza que essa era a verdadeira Sakura.

-"Bom, agora tenho pacientes para atender, obrigada por me cobrir Yuki, pode ir descansar."

-"Não precisa agradecer, quando quiser nos fazer outra dessas surpresas, a cobrirei com prazer, é só falar."

Sakura sorriu para o amigo.

-"Tchau, até amanhã!"

-"Até"

A moça prendeu os cabelos, colocou o jaleco dirigiu-se aos seus pacientes, em seu pensamento o dia tinha começado muito bem.

O dia passou rapidamente e Sakura preparava-se para ir embora, mas foi impedida por um casal esperando na porta, um casal de mãos dadas e...feliz. Um garoto radiante e uma garota tímida, vermelha como um pimentão.

-"Hinata, Naruto, que bom ver vocês! E Hinata, fico feliz que este tapado tenha tomado alguma atitude, como ninja ele não tem dúvidas, mas em outras coisas parece uma mocinha de tão insegura."

-"Sakura, o que é isso? Mal começamos a namorar e você já quer envenenar minha namorada?" – o garoto parecia indignado.

-"Não, não, longe de mim, são só fatos." – Sakura disse em tom sarcástico mas depois sorriu... também gostava de provocar o hiperativo ninja de Konoha.

-"Mas veja só! Vim aqui para falar com a minha amiga e parece que tomaram o lugar dela...Alguém bem mais bonito." – O amigo tinha dado o troco.

-"Na-na-ruto!!" – Hinata o repreendeu – "Está linda Sakura, fico feliz que esteja bem."

-"Obrigada Hinata, e Naruto...Não me amole!"

-"Bem, eu adoraria continuar com a conversa de comadres mas eu estou com fome! Vamos logo, os outros estão nos esperando."

Saíram os três de encontro aos seus amigos, agora Sakura tinha certeza, tinha recomeçado muito bem. Ela sorria sem nem mesmo perceber seu ato.

Com o tempo passando, rapidamente a velha Kunoichi tomava seu lugar na vida, humor cada vez melhor, mais gentil e carinhosa, não perdia oportunidades de se reunir com os amigos, rir e brincar. Passaram-se dias, semanas, denunciando que aquela mudança era firme e verdadeira.

Os amigos da jovem estavam realmente felizes, e ela também é claro!

Era outra tarde normal no hospital, quando uma mensagem chegava para a residente-chefe do hospital.

Sakura preocupou-se, sensei mandou que eu encontrasse com Naruto? Mas ela sempre mandava os recados das missões por gennins, o assunto devia ser sério para mandar Naruto, um integrante da ANBU como ela.

Saiu e foi ao encontro de Naruto, logo o avistou próximo ao hospital.

Naruto fez um sinal com a mão e logo estavam andando juntos em direção a uma sorveteria.

Sakura percebeu uma estranha preocupação no rosto do amigo.

Naruto não fez rodeios

-"Tsunade mandou um recado "

-"Temos uma missão?" - perguntou despreocupadamente.

-"Sim, mas não foi só isso que ela queria que conversássemos." - Naruto parecia atipicamente sério, para a jovem, isso nunca foi bom sinal.

-"Está me deixando nervosa com essa sua cara de dor de barriga, diga logo o que shishou pediu pra você falar que ela própria não podia fazê-lo."

-"Ela preferiu que fosse eu, pois como foi uma decisão dela...ela tem muito carinho por você, mas no cargo que ela ocupa precisa tomar decisões. "

-"...Naruto..." - suspirou, aquilo estava deixando a garota muito angustiada.

-"Tá bem, vou ser o mais direto possível" - respirou fundo – "Sasuke vai voltar para o time "

-"..."

-"A quinta sempre achou o nosso time o melhor, e só manteve Sasuke em outro time como castigo por ele ter fugido de Konoha, mas isso você já sabia. Parece que agora ela precisa novamente de uma equipe ANBU forte e decidiu que o castigo podia ter fim. "

A garota levantou-se lentamente. O silêncio que se instalou deixava o loiro extremamente aflito, e muito preocupado com a amiga.

-"Certo, que horas nos encontramos amanhã?" - disse quase num sussurro

-"Oito horas em frente ao escritório da Godaime, ela nos passará a missão pessoalmente. "

-"Então, vou indo agora." - Disse ainda mais baixo

-"Sakura, espere." - A garota já ia saindo – "Sakura!"

Ela parou e virou-se com um sorriso muito fraco, quase forçado.

-"Naruto, está tudo bem. Eu...só preciso organizar meus pensamentos tá certo? Não se preocupe." - Saiu andando e logo já estava fora do campo de visão do rapaz.

-"Sakura...eu sei que você pode..."- Um sorriso se formou no rosto dele, Sakura era forte e teimosa, se ela já tinha decidido seguir sua vida, nada a impediria, com Sasuke ou sem Sasuke.

-"Estarei com você..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-Continua-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Olá!!

Desculpem o capítulo mínimo, desculpem a demora...

Eu adorei todas as reviews, mesmo, são todas muito fofas, me animaram muito, mesmo agora que me bateu uma tristeza...eu tenho lido umas fics tãããão lindas e bem feitas que agora parando um pouquinho para analisar tô achando a minha muito podre... C

Agradecimentos mil à:

Binutti-chan

Nihal

Sabaku no Uchiha

HarunoN

Tatiane

Bjus!

Shichiyou


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto não me pertence, nem pretendo ganhar dinheiro com esta fanfic. Isso me deixaria desapontada no final...

O que Machuca e Cura

Cap. 04

Inevitável

Andava a passos lentos até em casa, a garota deixava o vento frio daquele fim de tarde bater em seu corpo sem se preocupar em se aquecer. Chegou em casa, deixou sua bolsa sobre a mesa e entrou na cozinha, não queria jantar, seu estômago estava pesado demais para comer o que quer que fosse, mas...como um estalo, fez-se em sua mente a imagem dela própria semanas atrás, antes de sua conversa com Naruto. Ela estava alí, bem à sua frente. Não regrediria no tempo, não voltaria a ser aquela garota sem vida que aparecia pra ela agora como um fantasma para lhe assombrar. Balançou a cabeça para afastar a imagem.

Decidida, abriu a geladeira e encheu um copo com iogurte, tomou sem pressa, e, fechando tudo no andar de baixo subiu para seu quarto. Resolveu tomar um banho para dormir, pensou bem e decidiu que merecia um banho de banheira, encheu a mesma e despiu-se lentamente. Entrando na banheira deixou-se relaxar sem pensar em nada, sem adiantar o nervosismo de encontrar o garoto que despertava tanta emoção assim nela.

Como num exercício para afastar pensamentos sobre um certo alguém começou a prestar atenção na espuma a seu redor, brincava com os dedos fazendo figuras, prestava atenção na forma que tomava e como se moldava em seu corpo, haa... seu corpo, deixou a humildade de lado e começou a pensar que definitivamente era um dos mais belos de Konoha,ela, naturalmente já era bonita, e, o treino ninja desde cedo moldou-o em quase que uma perfeição, além disso os olhos verdes com brilho sem igual e os cabelos de um rosa único emolduravam seu lindo rosto e arrematavam sua beleza. E ela, ela sabia disso tudo. Com esse pensamento ela terminou seu banho e segura, facilmente pegou no sono.

Agora, com a certeza de que finalmente poderia mostrar ao Uchiha em que tinha se transformado a garota fraca que ele conheceu.

Fora da normalidade, às sete horas da manhã, sem precisar de despertador algum a kunoichi de cabelos rosa estava de pé, aprontando-se para a missão. O justo uniforme ANBU, um alto rabo de cavalo e seu hitaiate, ela estava pronta para enfrentar não só um exército ninja, mas também seu próprio coração. Aquele Uchiha seria fichinha.

Inevitável

Mesmo com toda a confiança com que a garota se cercou, ao avistar o prédio da Hokage, uma imensidão de sensações foi pouco a pouco tomando conta de seu corpo, a boca ia secando, um calor desconfortável, o estômago se contorcia mais e mais na medida em que se aproximava da sala de Tsunade. Quando chegou à porta, o que já era ruim foi se tornando desesperador, o ar pareceu sumir de seus pulmões e uma fraqueza quis dominar suas pernas.

Ignorando todos seus sentidos ela bateu na porta.

A Godaime gritou de dentro que ela entrasse, e então, a porta pareceu pesar toneladas, todo aquele peso era a angústia por querer saber se **ele** já havia chegado, enquanto seus olhos nublados pela ansiedade procuravam desesperadamente por algo dentro da sala, na sua mente acontecia um duelo entre a parte que queria vê-lo o quanto antes, aquela parte que precisava daquilo com toda sua força e outra parte que praguejava por ser este um encontro inevitável.

Antes de esse inevitável fato acontecer ela estava melhorando afinal, não estava? E se tudo voltasse a ser cinza? Ao que parece a parte dela que queria vê-lo ganhava disparado, apesar de tudo.

Antes que a batalha tivesse um vencedor ela pôde avistá-lo.

As paredes da sala caíram em ruína e todos os horizontes além dela mostraram-se tão brancos como nada é. E agora o mundo girava sozinho, o tempo andava deixando-os ali, parados. Não havia música, não havia som algum. Com o domínio do silêncio podia ouvir os batimentos de seu próprio coração, e podia ouvir que eles paravam, lentamente. Pouco a pouco...segundo a segundo...os batimentos diminuam seu compasso, quando não conseguiu mais ouvi-lo podia jurar que ele tinha parado.

Não conseguiu desviar o olhar **dele**.

Vácuo. Não havia ar algum em seus pulmões e tampouco ao seu redor para poder respirar. Impossível ordenar alguma coisa ao seu corpo naquele momento. Ao que parece não era só o coração ou a mente dela que eram apaixonados por ele, mas todas as partes de seu corpo, e, todas elas congelaram ao vê-lo.

E ele estava em frente à janela, impassível como era de se esperar, em diagonal em relação à ela, seu corpo dividia-se entre olhar para a cidade e dar atenção à Tsunade.

Perfeito. Por um segundo ela parou de se perguntar por que gostava dele, lembrara-se no instante em que pousou os olhos nele.

Mais alto e com corpo definido pelo treinamento, pele branca contrastando com o preto azulado de seus cabelos ainda espetados. Como amava aquele cabelo espetado, transmitia força e determinação, e ela adorava essas qualidades dele. Certo, essas e todas as outras. Mas sua visão congelou em outro ponto específico. Em seus olhos, aqueles, negros como a noite.

Ela firmou os brilhantes olhos verdes nos profundos negros dele. E ele, como em raras vezes, fixou-se nos dela.

Olhava fixamente para ele, era como se precisava ter certeza de que era ele de verdade, confirmou que mesmo que fechasse os olhos poderia reconhecer aquela presença em qualquer lugar, em qualquer circunstância, estava certa disso.

O feitiço somente foi desfeito quando sua sensei gritou que Naruto entrasse na sala, e somente neste instante então, a sala toda voltou para baixo de seus pés.

-"Já que estão todos aqui, não farei rodeios. Todos vocês já sabem sobre minha decisão de juntá-los novamente em equipe. Não é uma necessidade, mas uma vontade minha esclarecer o motivo de minha decisão."

Agora todos, e para maior surpresa, inclusive Sakura prestavam atenção, atenção em Tsunade. Todos parados em fila em frente à sua mesa, lado a lado.

-"Sempre souberam que eu achei o time sete o melhor time que podíamos ter, e tinha feito também muitos planos para esse time. Infelizmente tivemos alguns contratempos. – a Hokage olhava fixamente para Sasuke, que não desviava o olhar nem por um segundo. – Agora eu vejo a oportunidade de retomar de algum ponto do desvio e seguir o caminho certo. Nestes meses que se passaram desde seu retorno, Sasuke provou que está definitivamente a serviço de Konoha. E eu preciso de uma equipe ANBU competente para missões específicas, temos bons ninjas, mas eu sinto falta de um time mais forte, para o qual eu possa confiar as mais perigosas e importantes missões. É aí que vocês entram, todos são Jounnins experientes, temos as técnicas de Naruto, o Sharingan de Sasuke e a força e a medicina de Sakura. Este é o time que eu escolhi para ser meu braço direito, meu guarda-costas e aliado."

Os shinobis sentiam-se honrados pela confiança neles depositada, especialmente um rapaz de olhos negros, para ele, aquela confiança tinha um significado especial, a de que tinha sido finalmente acolhido em casa, nem o cumprimento de sua promessa de vingança resultou nele uma sensação melhor.

Em segundos a Godaime presenciava um Naruto eufórico, uma Sakura feliz e tentando conter os ânimos do amigo e um Sasuke com um brilho incomum nos olhos.

Percebendo que a mulher pretendia continuar, sem mover seu tronco, Sasuke esticou seu braço e grudou no pescoço do antigo amigo e puxou-o para a posição inicial.

-"Teme!! O que está fazendo!!"

Sasuke limitou-se a olhar para a enfezada cara que Tsunade fazia esperando o ataque de Naruto findar.

-"Dobe."- disse apenas, ainda olhando para a loira.

-"Ao que parece não terão muitos problemas para se entrosarem novamente. – riu internamente da cara amarrada de Naruto, da imparcial de Sasuke e da abismada Sakura. – Mas de qualquer forma irei dar uma missão mais simples para averiguar como o trabalho de vocês vai correr."

Enfileirados novamente eles esperavam a descrição da missão e a data da partida.

-"Sua primeira missão será coletar informações sobre as intenções do país da grama. Há meses que tento me comunicar com o Kusakage da vila, mas não recebo nenhuma resposta, sei que algum membro da Akatsuki era daquele país, portanto fiquei preocupada em saber se as mensagens apenas não tinham chego ou se preciso me preparar para alguma hostilidade. Estão encarregados de descobrir o máximo de informações."

Sakura gostaria de terminar logo tudo aquilo, acabar com a conversa e concluir a missão. Estava aflita e exausta psicologicamente, em apenas um dia suas emoções foram de tristeza e insegurança até confiança e determinação passando por momentos de agonia. Era uma salada tão grande de sentimentos que a garota estava tendo que administrar que seu único desejo era sair daquela sala para pôr os pensamentos em ordem novamente e reconquistar a sanidade.

Mesmo assim, a jovem rosada parecia firme, estava mantendo todo o controle que podia, Tsunade percebeu a guerra travada no interior da kunoichi, conhecia sua pupila como a palma da mão. Decidiu ser sucinta.

- "Antes que vocês saiam, as últimas instruções: Partirão hoje à noite, quero vocês de volta ao final do terceiro dia. Por motivos óbvios – referiu-se à pirraça entre os dois shinobis - Sakura será a líder da equipe. Agora, peguem suas máscaras ANBU e provem-me que fiz a escolha certa.

-"HAI!!" – disseram em uníssono.

Logo estavam de saída, Sasuke se apressou em ser o primeiro com Naruto em seguida, antes que Sakura pudesse passar pela porta ouviu a voz de sua sensei ecoar na sala.

-"Espero que você não retroceda em sua vida. Eu não treinei uma ninja fraca que desiste de algo na primeira dificuldade."

Sem nenhuma palavra a ninja saiu do escritório da Hokage, mas sua shishou pôde ver claramente um meio sorriso em seu rosto.

Os segundos a mais que a jovem permaneceu na sala da Godaime foi o suficiente para que não houvesse lá fora encontro com nenhum Sasuke. Apenas Naruto a esperava. Ela bufou, teria que mandar alguém avisá-lo do local de encontro para a saída.

-"Naruto, preciso que você vá avisar aquele inconseqüente do seu amigo que nós sairemos da ponte às oito e meia da noite."

-"Hai." – ouviu em resposta.

Naruto já estava de saída quando a amiga o interrompeu.

-"Eu não tinha te perguntado isso antes, mas...mas... – A moça pareceu fazer uma pausa, pensando em como perguntar isso sem parecer preocupada ou ofendida com a possível resposta do amigo, - você têm falado com Sasuke desde que ele voltou?"

Ela não havia perguntado nada antes se protegendo de assuntos que envolvessem o garoto em questão e Naruto nada falou pensando que a amiga possivelmente ficaria chateada em saber que ele retomou o contato com o Uchiha, e em saber que ele tinha perdoado e voltado a ser amigo do culpado pela tristeza da kunoichi.

Sakura não era tonta, devido ao comportamento dos dois na sala da Hokage ela sabia que eles já tinham colocado os assuntos pendentes em ordem. Conhecia muito bem Naruto para saber que do contrário, se aquele fosse realmente o primeiro encontro deles que Sasuke voltou, ele faria um escândalo para tirar satisfações do colega de equipe.

Agora ela só precisava ter certeza, afinal ela precisava saber em que pé andava a relação entre os dois para poder liderar a equipe de forma correta.

-"Me desculpe eu...não te falei nada por que...eu não queria te deixar mais triste – o rapaz ia diminuindo o tom de voz conforme falava - e depois quando você melhorou eu...fiquei com medo e..."

-"Não confiou em mim." – Sakura o interrompeu.

-"Não é isso, é que..."

-"É isso sim. – interrompendo novamente – Me responda como será agora que estamos novamente na mesma equipe se você não confiar em mim hein Naruto?!"

-"Eu confio Sakura, só fiz isso pra te proteger."

-"Não preciso deste tipo de proteção Naruto. – Percebeu que o garoto ia retrucar – Tá tá, chega, eu não quero ficar falando disso agora, eu só queria saber, melhor assim –suspirou - se vocês ficassem brigando ia ser muito **mais** difícil." – Deu ênfase á palavra mais.

Naruto viu a amiga acenar e começar a andar. Respirou aliviado, ótima recepção dos fatos ele pensou. Estava realmente feliz por ela não estar braba com ele. Colocou as mãos no bolso e foi em direção da vila Uchiha. Satisfeito.

Definitivamente aquele dia demoraria muito a passar, a jovem seguia novamente o caminho de casa, suas pernas ainda estavam fracas o nervosismo teimava em não passar, olhou para suas roupas ninja e pensou que tinha achado que já ia sair em missão e acabaria logo com aquilo e que agora teria que esperar até a noite.

Bufou e apressou o passo chegando em casa rapidamente, a tempo de ouvir o telefone tocar. Correu para atender antes que desligassem, pegou as chaves e tentou destrancar o mais rápido que pode, 'que droga o buraco devia parar de se mexer!!' Finalmente abriu a porta e entrou tropeçando no tapete da porta, andando desastradamente. 'Argh!! Dia ruim dia ruim!!' Assim que alcançou a mesinha do telefone e colocou a mão no aparelho...ele parou de tocar! 'Ótimo!!'

Olhou no relógio, nove e meia da manhã.

-"Péssimo dia,vou voltar a dormir, isso sim!!" – Mas a mania de falar sozinha estava alí...firme...

Pode-se garantir que ela tentou e muito, mas as imagens daquele homem não saíam da cabeça dela, ela podia ver e sentir claramente que ele havia mudado, mas e daí? Ela também havia!!

Infelizmente ele não havia mudado o suficiente para que ela deixasse de sentir por ele tudo aquilo que sentia, pelo contrário, sentia aquilo além do que estava acostumada, como se a parte que aquietou-se com a ausência dele tivesse acordado e como quando a gente acorda com aquela fome urgente essa parte uniu-se uma outra para fazer um motim dentro dela.

-"Aargh!! – Grunhiu e levantou-se de sopetão – eu sou uma ninja e vocês vão ficar bem quietinhos aí dentro – mas com quem aquela doida estava falando? Será que era sozinha de novo? Pronto, parece que o garoto de olhos escuros tinha conseguido finalmente fazer a kunoichi surtar, poderia ficar feliz. – eu sou muito forte, vocês sentimentos idiotas vão continuar aí mesmo e EU estou no comando, estão entendendo?"

Entrou rapidamente no banheiro e ligou o chuveiro, na água fria, tinha algumas horas para recobrar o comando sobre si mesma, e ela ia fazê-lo.

Obstinação, poderia facilmente controlar aquilo tudo não podia? Era só querer fazê-lo, e ela queria, queria muito.

Bom, na verdade ela começava a pensava que alí, naquela hora, sim, mas por quanto tempo? Com aquela proximidade...quer dizer, uma coisa é afastar os pensamentos dele com ele longe, mas perto, lado a lado, como eles estariam dali em diante? Ela conseguiria?

Ela não tinha aquela resposta, ainda embaixo da água fria, ela tratou de afastar aquela dúvida, afinal, o que poderia fazer? Ela tentaria, era o que poderia fazer, trataria de agir como a forte e decidida ninja que tinha se tornado e enfrentar aquela nova situação.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0-Continua-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0

Ohayo minna!!

Estou bem feliz pelas reviews que recebi, como um presente, tentarei ser o mais breve nos posts...

Respostas:  
Sabaku no Uchiha - Olá senhorita, a idéia era que ficasse angustiante mesmo...afinal deve ser não é? Este capítulo ficou maior!!  
D Beijussss

Taliane - Que felizzz que gostou!! Será que ela se manterá firme?? Bjão

Kitty Yume - Tsc tsc tsc...(ar de desaprovação) que tipo de fã é você?? Huhahuahuahua, brincadeirinha...  
Realmente, esse retorno é algo empolgante. Vamos ver como nossa kunoichi preferida vai agir...  
Bjuuuussss

Lizinha-chan - Todos nós queremos que ela fique bem... oras... Afinal ela é super-uper não?? Huahuahuauhuhauhau  
Adorei seu recadinho... Bjinhu

Agora, agradecimento às pessoas que estão espertas nas atualizações, ou (que lindo!!) colocaram nas favoritas:

Minne Malfoy  
Haruno.Sakura.Akt

Então...por hoje é só pessoal...  
Até a próxima se cuidem, fiquem com Deus, olhem para os dois lados antes de atravessar a rua, e peguem um casaco...vai esfriar...

Bjuuuu  
Shichiyou


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto não me pertence, e isso aqui não me dá retorno financeiro algum...

O que Machuca e Cura

Cap. 05

Mostre-se

Aquela água fria teria que dar um jeito em toda aquela bagunça que se fazia dentro dela.

Assim que saiu do banho resolveu que o melhor era ocupar a cabeça, decidiu que a volta dele não mudaria sua idéia inicial de tocar a vida, decididamente ela (a vida) não vai parar por nenhum motivo, por mais relevante que seja. O melhor a se fazer era continuar com seu plano de seguir em frente, os problemas ela já conhecia de cor, a única coisa que ela precisava refazer era o plano, o modo com que iria se relacionar com eles.

Com o pensamento de distrair a mente de qualquer coisa que a lembrasse que iria em missão com ele, vestiu uma roupa confortável, prendeu os cabelos e foi em direção à cozinha. Fazer um bolo, essa era a idéia. Vasculhou os armários em busca dos ingredientes principais: farinha, fermento, leite, ovos, margarina e...é claro...o magnífico, imprescindível, melhor amigo das mulheres...o Sr. chocolate.

Logo que todos os ingredientes estavam misturados e a mistura estava pronta para assar, faltava untar a forma, enquanto fazia isso ela passou a comer a massa, aquilo era definitivamente melhor ainda do que comer o bolo pronto...

Aquilo estava funcionando, por vários momentos ela estava pensando somente no bolo e em como aquilo ia ficar gostoso, ela pensou isso para logo em 

seguida ter um pensamento de que se arrependeria, iria levá-lo na missão todos iriam gostar, será que Sasuke iria gostar? Droga!! Lá estava ele novamente.

Colocou o bolo no forno e começou a fazer a cobertura,e, para isso, derreteu uma barra de chocolate. Meio-amargo, ressalvou, tentou lembrar-se de como ou por que se tornou avessa ás coisas muito meladas e enjoativas, riu com o pensamento, pois se lembrou de que antigamente ela mesma era assim, melosa e enjoativa, graças a Kami tinha melhorado ou poderia não estar SE agüentando agora.

Assim, terminando o bolo e a cobertura mesclou os dois em perfeita harmonia cortou em grandes pedaços e colocou em um pote. Pronto, grande parte do dia tinha se passado, ela podia começar a ajeitar suas coisas para a missão, afinal, eram três dias fora, havia muitas coisas que não poderiam ser esquecidas.

Kunais, shurikens, mudas de roupas, produtos de higiene, comida, um cantil com água e, é claro, bandagens e medicamentos. Tudo dentro da mala, 6:45 da tarde, resolveu ir se arrumar novamente e sair logo de casa, agora que já tinha tudo pronto não ia mais ter o que fazer e definitivamente ficar sem fazer nada em casa não era uma opção para quem queria desviar-se de certo pensamento.

Pegou suas coisas, fechou tudo em casa, e, guardando as chaves na bolsa, saiu pelo pequeno portão de sua casa, em direção da ponte de Konoha, rumo ao que ela imaginava que seriam três dias de martírio. Andava o mais lentamente possível, parecia querer demorar ao máximo para enfrentar aquilo, não queria sentir como em um dejavu todo aquele turbilhão de coisas que sentiu mais cedo no escritório da Hokage.

Mesmo assim ao avistar ao longe a ponte, sua visão começou a turvar e o coração disparou em puro nervosismo, ela gostaria de ser a primeira a chegar, tinha saído tão cedo de casa, era possível que ele tenha chegado tão antes?? Logo suas dúvidas foram sanadas e as notícias não eram boas, mesmo de longe ela pôde ver uma silhueta vestida de preto e a inconfundível cabeleira espetada apoiando os braços no balaústre da ponte – "Droga, por que ele tinha que ser tão caxias?" – Ou ele também queria ser o primeiro a chegar?

Sakura parou metros antes, para se preparar, respirou fundo e, lembrando-se de suas últimas semanas e sobre o que sua shishou lhe disse, encheu-se de autoconfiança, inflou-se ao lembrar que poderia enfim mostrar quem era a garota fraca e irritante, em que tinha se tranformado, era sua chance e ela decididamente não iria desperdiçá-la, seguraria firme seus demônios internos.

"_Eu não treinei uma ninja fraca que desiste de algo na primeira dificuldade."_

Recomeçou sua caminhada com passos decididos e firmes. Era óbvio que em seu interior acontecia um festival, um grande e barulhento festival, parte em festa por revê-lo, parte com ganas de pular no pescoço dele só pra ter certeza que isso não aliviaria sua angústia. Ela sabia que não, mas afinal...por quê não tentar? Esse festival continuaria, ela sentia que continuaria, mas isso ficaria onde estava, alí dentro. Ela tinha uma coisa para mostrar ao garoto Uchiha, e ela mostraria, com toda a certeza.

Quando chegou perto do novo (mas nem tanto) companheiro de equipe, olhou diretamente para o jovem, sem reservas, que, percebendo-se observado, retribuiu o olhar.

Verde

Negro

Um vento balançou seus cabelos, provando que ao contrário do podia imaginar o mundo não tinha parado, não dessa vez.

-"Ohayo Sasuke" – Sua voz cortou um silêncio incrível, que ela só tinha percebido agora.

-"Hnn"

O que ela esperava? Que ele lhe retribuísse o oi com um sorriso e lhe abrisse os braços para um abraço? Ora ele ainda era Sasuke, não?

Segurou um suspiro para que ele não notasse e andou para o lado contrário da ponte largou sua mochila, e, em um impulso, sentou-se sobre o balaústre e agilmente girou o corpo para ficar de costas tanto para a ponte quanto para o garoto. Ali ela iria permanecer até que Naruto chegasse, ali era iria permanecer até acostumar-se à presença do garoto, até o festival perceber que não havia mais o suspense, ele estava ali.

O tempo, para variar como acrescentaria Sakura, moveu-se a seu favor, e permitiu que o espírito dela voltasse ao seu eixo e tempo suficiente depois Naruto chegou.

-"Ohayo minna!! Estão todos aqui? Mas eu não estou atrasado estou?" – olhou nervosamente o horário, não queria ter deixado a amiga sozinha, queria ter estado com ela.

-"Não está, não se preocupe!!" – Assegurou a garota presenteando-lhe com um sorriso, aquele sorriso, que definitivamente não passou despercebido pelo moreno do outro lado da ponte.

O loiro sorriu

Rapidamente a moça pulou em pé e pegou sua mala.

-"Vamos?" – perguntou tranquilamente.

Logo todos a copiaram e seguiram para fora da vila, antes de sair e para continuarem incógnitos vestiram suas máscaras ANBU, além da máscara a garota colocou um capuz, afinal, de quê adiantaria a máscara se ela deixasse à mostra aqueles cabelos rosas?

Só retiraram as máscaras quando estavam seguramente distantes da vila.

Andaram até tarde, a maior parte do percurso em silêncio, os únicos diálogos foram entre Sakura e Naruto, a garota queria saber como andava o namoro e Hinata e o loiro não se recusou a dar nenhuma resposta e logo emendava em alguma história que resultavam em gostosas risadas da rosada, Naruto era ímpar quando se tratava de confusão e ele conseguia sempre envolver a namorada tão tímida. Fora isso o resto foram tentativas de conversa entre Naruto e Sasuke que acabavam em discussões e é claro algumas ordens da líder que volta e meia resultavam em respostas monossilábicas (ou apenas sonoras) do Uchiha.

Era madrugada quando Sakura decidiu parar para descansar. Pediu que Sasuke e Naruto fizessem uma fogueira enquanto ela arrumava os sacos de dormir, preparou o de Naruto o dela própria, e, a contra gosto, mexeu nas coisas do moreno e esticou o dele também. Quase riu com a expressão do garoto quando os dois voltaram ao lugar onde dormiriam.

Aquilo estava ficando interessante, dois olhares e uma expressão facial em menos de 12 horas? Era decididamente um recorde. Um bichinho agitou-se dentro de Sakura.

Comeram alguma coisa e logo entraram em seus respectivos sacos de dormir. Os meninos de um lado da fogueira e do outro lado, inconscientemente mais afastada, a moça da equipe.

Em certo momento da noite o moreno deixou transparecer um desconforto que parece ter tomado seu sono, desistindo de dormir levantou e foi e direção a uma parte da floresta que foi eleita o "banheiro masculino", rapidamente ele já voltava. Quando chegou na clareira ele hesitou, deveria seguir para seu colchão, logo ali à direita, mas parece que não era isso que passava por sua mente, nem ele sabia o que era aquela hesitação. De repente seus pés decidiram sozinhos seguir para a esquerda, segundos depois ele avistou o quê exatamente estava à esquerda, a moça, a companheira de equipe, a líder do grupo, Sakura.

Ele avistou a garota deitada de lado, de costas para ele, sua respiração era tranqüila, ele podia ver seus cabelos rosas espalhados pelo chão, ficou a alguns passos apenas da kunoichi, o que diabos ele queria, se ele soubesse a resposta não teria ficado tão apavorado quando a voz da garota foi ouvida, ela não virou-se, na verdade nem se moveu, mas ele sabia que era com ele que ela falava.

-"Precisa de alguma coisa ou está perdido? Sasuke." – Estático, o rapaz continuou mudo – "Sua cama é do outro lado. Levantaremos cedo, é bom você dormir um pouco." – Virando-se para ele, apenas para ver a cara dele é claro, ela continuou – "Ouvi você acordado a noite toda."

O garoto simplesmente fez a volta nos próprios calcanhares e praticamente correu até sua cama imaginando porque ele foi até lá, porque ela o ouviu a noite toda e porque diabos ele não conseguiu perceber que ela estava acordada e ela sim?

Assim que ele cobriu-se e se virou, os lábios da garota curvaram-se em um sorriso quase maquiavélico.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-Continua-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Desculpem-me a demora, desculpem se o capítulo ficou pequeno, eu tô meio sem parâmetros do que é pequeno ou não (em capítulos tá gente?? não pensem besteiras ), enfim desculpem, eu odeio esperar capítulos e olhem só o que eu faço não é?? Ta complicado o serviço e pelas próximas duas semanas as coisas só tendem a piorar. Mas para alegrar meu fim de semana aqui em Curita teve um BIG Hana-Matsuri e eu me diverti "a lot". D

Muito obrigada pelos recados e incentivo galera, vcs são 10!!  
Eu só espero ir melhorando e qdo eu postar um próximo fic seja melhor. Obrigada!

Reviews, agradecimentos a todos, respondo no próximo capítulo pois meu e-mail resolveu sair e não disse quando volta, bem, vamos aguardar...

Kissus

Shichiyou


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto não me pertence e eu não ganho dinheiro com isso, aliás, devo admitir, anda difícil ganhar dinheiro até mesmo trabalhando. T.T

O que Machuca e Cura

"**É preciso que a saudade desenhe tuas linhas perfeitas,  
teu perfil exato e que, apenas, levemente, o vento  
das horas ponha um frêmito em teus cabelos...  
É preciso que a tua ausência trescale  
sutilmente, no ar, a trevo machucado,  
as folhas de alecrim desde há muito guardadas  
não se sabe por quem nalgum móvel antigo...  
Mas é preciso, também, que seja como abrir uma janela  
e respirar-te, azul e luminosa, no ar.  
É preciso a saudade para eu sentir  
como sinto - em mim - a presença misteriosa da vida...  
Mas quando surges és tão outra e múltipla e imprevista  
que nunca te pareces com o teu retrato...  
E eu tenho de fechar meus olhos para ver-te."  
Mario Quintana**

Cap. 06

Percepção

Assim que o sol despontou Sakura tratou de acordar os colegas para seguirem viagem, o tempo era curto e a garota queria voltar com alguma resposta para Tsunade.

Em duas horas de viajem a rosada sentiu claramente o chakra de outro ninja, era razoavelmente fraco mas o motivo daquela presença estar escondida preocupou a jovem kunoichi que pediu para sua equipe tomar cuidado chamando atenção para a companhia que parecia se afastar. Sasuke, notou tardiamente do que ela falava e sentiu-se péssimo por não ter sido o primeiro a perceber.

Novamente o caminho mostrou-se sem o ruído de conversa, contudo, o silêncio não incomodava a líder da equipe, ela estava estranhamente tranqüila, o mesmo não se podia dizer dos dois companheiros de time, Sasuke estava peculiarmente incomodado com a falta da conversa ainda que normalmente não participasse delas, era como se ele estivesse... "constrangido" pelo acontecimento noturno?? E, é claro, o loiro hiperativo não podia estar mais contrariado, tinha muita energia para gastar.

A menos de meio dia de viajem à Vila da Grama algo chamou atenção de Sakura e logo depois do restante da equipe (menos Naruto que precisou de um sinal do Uchiha para notar). O caminho estreitava-se e havia um estranho atalho que passaria despercebido por um viajante comum. Podiam sentir uma presença ali, a mesma presença de quilômetros atrás.

Com um aceno da líder a equipe colocou suas máscaras e logo esgueiravam-se pelo estranho atalho, ela queria descobrir quem era aquele ninja que parecia segui-los.

Mesmo com sua velocidade a equipe percebia perder o rastro do ninja, A kunoichi empertigou-se, não deixaria a pista fugir assim, pôs-se a correr em alta velocidade fazendo os aumentarem a velocidade para conseguir acompanhar. Avistou o shinobi correndo e apressou-se para ultrapassá-lo e colocar-se em sua frente, o movimento de aceleração da amiga foi suficiente para despertar os dois outros integrantes que se colocaram atrás e ao lado do ninja cercando-o. Era perceptível a diferença de força entre a equipe e o ninja.

-"Por que estava nos espreitando pela estrada shinobi?" – Sakura falou em um tom de ordem que deu em Naruto uma vontade de responder.

-"Não estava interessado em vocês, achava que era um grupo de viajantes, mas me enganei." – Respondeu firme e não parecia amedrontado, o pensamento de que além de fraco ele era distraído, passou pela mente da garota.

-"Estava interessado em quê? Não me parece que você é um ninja da Folha tampouco viajante."

-"Sigam seu caminho que eu sigo o meu!" – Em um movimento o rapaz estourou uma bomba de fumaça para escapar do interrogatório.

-"Ahhh, não vai não!!" – Uma voz forte e marcante soou surpreendendo até mesmo Sakura que pensava por onde o ninja fugiria.

Ela percebeu um vulto aproximando-se do outro se fundindo em um e logo depois outro vulto entrando na fumaça indo de encontro com aquele que tinha se formado. Assim que a fumaça começou a dissipar-se ela pôde ver Sasuke segurando firme o garoto por trás e Naruto com uma kunai no pescoço do mesmo evitando que ele tentasse qualquer coisa. Sakura sorriu triunfante, trabalho em equipe.

-"Agora você vai nos explicar o que estava fazendo aqui?" – Sakura perguntou inquisidoramente.

O garoto fez menção de atacá-la com um chute e a garota esquivou-se habilmente. Sasuke inclinou-se de leve e próximo do ouvido do garoto sibilou:

-"Tente mais alguma gracinha, facilite minha vida, dê-me uma desculpa, um motivo...apenas um motivo..." – A raiva era clara na voz do moreno e o garoto tremeu em seus braços.

-"Sinto muito, não vai ser dessa vez." – O ninja sorriu sarcasticamente e, em um movimento rápido lançou seu próprio pescoço em direção à kunai de Naruto.

O corpo desfaleceu nos braços de Sasuke que praguejou.

-"Seja quem for por traz disso têm discípulos leais." – Naruto tentava pensar o que faria um garoto matar-se tão facilmente.

-"Por aqui!" – Os dois estavam entretidos com o corpo e não perceberam Sakura se afastar.

Aproximaram-se dela e descobriram logo o que chamou a atenção da garota, uma parte densa da floresta escondia uma pequena gruta e um cheiro horrível de decomposição.

-"Seja o que for, está aqui há semanas" – A tarde já findava e a luz era pouca. Os três já haviam entrado na gruta procurando o que quer que fosse – "Alguém ilumine aqui, por favor." – Sasuke pegou sua lanterna e pôs-se ao lado da colega enquanto Naruto olhava atentamente a movimentação fora da gruta.

-"Ahh!!" – Naruto escutou um gritinho agudo e voltou-se pra dentro perguntando se estava tudo bem.

-"Sim, Sakura se assustou, nada de mais." – O moreno olhava para a moça que tinha a mão no peito e se acostumava com a visão que a tinha feito se assutar. Alguns corpos estavam estendidos no chão em estado de decomposição bem avançado, Sakura tinha tropeçado em algo e quando Sasuke iluminou ela pôde ver uma cabeça bem próxima de seu pé.

-"Está tudo bem?" – Apesar de fria sua voz mostrava alguma preocupação.

-"Sim, obrigada." – Olhou rapidamente para ele mostrando que foi apenas a surpresa e que já tinha passado. – "Quem serão?"

Sasuke surpreendeu-se com a garota que, refeita do susto, passou a examinar os corpos em busca de uma pista de quem eram e como foram parar lá.

-"Eram mensageiros." – Afirmou o garoto com a voz que Sakura não pôde deixar de classificar como firme e sensual.

-"Parece que sim, mas as mensagens estão todas aqui, por que diabos alguém mataria tantos mensageiros senão para interceptar as mensagens?"

-"É realmente estranho, são todos de vilas diferentes e as mensagens são banais, coisas como lembranças ao Kusakage e alguns pedidos de auxílio."

-"A vila da Grama é pacífica não haveria por que interessar-se nessas mensagens." – Sakura tentava entender, aquelas mortes pareciam ser em vão, mas definitivamente não eram ao acaso.

-"O objetivo é outro, mas qual?" – Sasuke pensava alto.

-"Vamos" - disse a garota – "precisamos dar um jeito naquele corpo até enviar um grupo de Konoha para limpar o lugar, não devemos deixar quem quer que seja perceber tão cedo a morte do ninja."

Esconderam o corpo junto dos outros e foram em busca de um lugar para dormir, essa noite seria tensa. Afastaram-se um pouco do local para não serem alvo de nenhum ataque.

Fogueira acesa, equipe alimentada a líder mandou que todos dormissem, ficando sentada em cima de seu saco de dormir atenta à floresta, fato que não passou despercebido pelo moreno, mas que foi solenemente ignorado por Naruto.

No meio da noite Sakura demonstrava cansaço, quando Sasuke levantou-se e sentou-se perto da fogueira, chamando atenção da jovem médica.

-"O que está fazendo? Não acha melhor descansar?" – O tom não era de deboche ou ordem, era simplesmente interrogação.

-"Estou lhe rendendo, é bom que todos descansem um pouco."

-"Mas eu nã-" – Ela logo foi interrompida.

-"Se quiser ficar acordada tudo bem, você é a líder, mas eu vou ficar aqui sentado até amanhecer."

Não vendo razão em manter dois integrantes acordados ela foi dormir um pouco, agradecida pelo descanso.

Logo cedo, Sakura preparava o desjejum de todos de uma forma animada, o sono definitivamente tinha feito bem à ela e o convívio com um garoto em especial estava tornando-se fluído e não mais afetava tanto os nervos da garota. Fez um chá e abriu o pote do bolo. Sasuke olhava cada movimento atentamente como se quisesse gravar algo ou desvendar alguma coisa, o olhar dele em algum momento chamou a atenção da kunoichi que agora tentava acordar um garoto normalmente agitado, mas que no momento parecia estar em 'stand by'. Olhou curiosa para o Uchiha que, sendo percebido desviou o olhar tão rápido quanto era possível. Inútil, fato ele ser um ninja, mas, de mais a mais ela também era...e das boas. A moça corou um pouco mas descontinuou o olhar e voltou a acordar o amigo.

-"Naruto!! Eu não vou chamar você para sempre, eu trouxe um bolo e o Sasuke vai comer tudo sozinho!"

Em uma velocidade que o loiro não costuma usar nem em lutas, ele levantou imediatamente, brigando com o amigo que apenas virava os olhos. A rosada sorriu, adorava aquele cabeça-de-bagre.

-"Parem de brigar e venham comer, precisamos sair logo." – Sakura voltou à sua voz sensata.

-"Meu Kami!! Vocês não têm fundo?? Acabaram como o bolo todo!!

Sasuke pareceu um pouco incomodado e desejou não ter comido tantos pedaços, achou melhor falar alguma coisa.

-"É que estav"- Foi brutalmente interrompido pelo rolo compressor: Naruto.

-"É que estava muito gostoso Sakura!! Eu não comia um bolo seu fazia muito tempo." – O loiro esbravejou.

-"Okay. Então vamos logo, vamos ver o que descobrimos, o tempo está se esgotando e precisamos voltar amanhã."

-"Hai" – concordaram juntos.

A estratégia de Sakura era separarem-se e utilizar bem o tempo até sentirem falta do ninja que morreu, falando com aldeões isolados da área e coletar informações durante o dia, no fim da tarde o time reuniu-se para mostrar o que cada um conseguiu e debater.

-"Falei com vários moradores e parece que os ninjas são bem discretos mas alguns deles foram vistos. Não atacam moradores da vila, mas perecem atacar pessoas específicas.

-"Mensageiros" – Sakura e Sasuke falaram juntos.

-"Isso mesmo." – Naruto concordou com uma cara meio interrogativa.

-"Mas, Tsunade falou que não recebia respostas. Se nossos mensageiros tivessem sido mortos, a vila teria dado falta, eu não ouvi nada sobre isso." –Ponderou a líder da equipe.

-"A menos que..."- começou o Uchiha. – "Os mensageiros fossem 'dispensáveis'".

-"Ah, não! Tsunade não acha nenhum cidadão de Konoha 'dispensável' Uchiha, ela não...-" – a moça mesmo pareceu pensar no assunto com mais cautela, talvez não fosse isso que o garoto quis dizer...Pombos correio.

-"Isso mesmo, e provavelmente não são apenas as mensagens de Konoha que estão sendo interceptadas, das outras vilas e da própria vila da Grama." – Reforçou o moreno.

-"O que raios estão pretendendo?" – A moça pensava alto.

-"Isolar a vila?" – O loiro pronunciou-se pela primeira vez

Os outros da equipe olharam incrédulos para o conhecido cabeça oca. Intermináveis segundos passavam e a dupla não parecia recuperar-se do choque.

-"Eiii!! Que foi!!" – Emburrou o garoto.

-"Ok, istou foi assustador Naruto, avise-nos antes da próxima vez okay??" – A moça brincou.

-"Bah!" – Foi a única coisa ouvida do garoto.

-"Eu gostaria de ver o que se passa dentro da vila, mas sem o consentimento da godaime não acho prudente." – A lider explicou.

-"O que Naruto falou (por mais que isso seja sobrenatural) tem lógica (Meu Deus! É o sinal dos tempos), é como que alguém quisesse criar uma imagem da vila." – O garoto concluiu.

-"Uma imagem fictícia, mas que imagem?" – Sakura parecia estar quebrando a cabeça tentando descobrir a resposta. – "Vamos dormir, amanhã passaremos esta informação para minha shishou, tenho certeza que ela saberá o que fazer."

Nessa noite ninguém parecia querer dormir, todos comeram e ficaram conversando em volta da fogueira até tarde. Naruto tentava conversar com Sasuke, mas este não parecia inclinado a engatar um diálogo. Uma moça muito pensativa chamava mais sua atenção.

Ela estava diferente e ele devia admitir, corpo, força e maturidade, mas além disso ele podia perceber algo mais, algo que ele conseguia sentir em suas ações e olhar, algo que ele descreveu como postura e atitude. Coisas que ele realmente admirava, sempre admirou.

Naruto foi finalmente deitar e a garota não pareceu perceber, Sasuke continuou acordado, mas afastou-se um pouco. A verdade é que a indiferença da moça estava realmente desconfortável para ele.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-Continua-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hello guys!!

Desculpem-me a demora para atualizar mesmo com todos aqueles lindos pedidos, minha vontade era outra, eu queria adiantar bem a história para poder postar bem rápido, mas na minha cabeça a história está tão na frente que eu não consigo preencher a lacuna que ficou entre onde parei e onde eu queria chegar. Ainda não cheguei, mas estou mais perto!

Vamos parar de enrolar e vamos às reviews, que me deixam tão feliz!!

Hyuuga Florine – Continuo, continuo!!

Taliane – Desculpa pela demora, obrigada.

Sakura – Eu fiz um maior desta vez... :D Olha eu também fiquei imaginando a cara dele, a Sakura teve que ser muito forte para não dar uma "espiadinha" na cara de CANECA dele!

Daniela Lopes – ARGH!! Desculpa!! Tenho que fazer algum suspense né?? Brigadão, bjokona!!

Lizinha-chan – É essa a idéia, Sakura surpreender!! Bjão

Danipj – Hii cortou sua msg, mas eu imagino que o final seja: colchão. É eu acho que nem ele sabe... tsc tsc tsc ele pode ser bonito mas ele é meio lesado. Rsrsrsrsrs Bjão

Uchiha Tati-chan – Tá aí sua contuação!! Brigada e Bjão

Neko Sombria – Obrigada!! Espero que vc continue gostando!! Tá aí mais um pokinho!! Bjus

MeRRy-aNNe – Minha culpa, minha tão grande culpa, sorry, não era minha intenção lhe desviar do honrado caminho da educação. Fico imaginando vc respondendo às questões: "100³x20²+5 Sasuke voltando a dormir com o rabinho entre as pernas. Rsrsrsrsrs  
Desculpe mais uma vez, não faço mais...brincadeirinha, então leia aí e volte a estudar, prometo que não demoro tanto na próxima. Bjus da tia Shi!

Aline Agatha – Obrigada pela preferência Aline!! Volte sempre!! Bjusss

Oul-chan – Nossa fiquei tão, mas tão, mas tão feliz com seu recado!! Agora fiquei até com medo de ter criado expectativas demais sobre o resto da história, afinal, ainda estou começando! Tomara que você continue gostando, por favor sinalize a qualquer tempo se eu deixar algo a desejar ok??  
Ps: Grita mesmo, pode me adicionar no MSN (endereço no profile).  
Ps2: Olha, eu gostei, mas acontece que não é com qualquer farinha, é uma que só se encontra lá, pelo menos eu não vi aqui, é de trigo e torrada, tem um cheirinho tão bom!  
Ps3: Experimenta, experimenta!!  
Ps4:Olha eu não faço gastronomia não, sou leiga, mas sou das boas. Nomeada em todos os feriados na praia, a cozinheira oficial da galera!! Além de ser meio explorada em casa. X Mas eu adoro cozinhar, de verdade, mas não arroz e feijão, eu gosto de fazer coisas diferentes. Só tem um probleminha...Não me peça (e costumam pedir) pra repetir as coisas que eu invento, acredite, elas não vão ficar iguais...rsrsrsrsrssr  
Ps5: Oul-chan fofa!!  
Brigadão de novo!! feliz  
Eu espero vc aqui no próximo capítulo e eu estarei lá no seu. Bjão chuchu.

Pessoas lindas, eu fico por aqui...bjão.

Quem quiser add no MSN o end. está lá no profile, fiquem à vontade. Só identifiquem-se.

Shichiyou-sama


	7. Chapter 7

_Naruto não me pertence._

O que Machuca e Cura

_**"É certo que irás encontrar situações tempestuosas novamente, mas haverá de ver sempre o lado bom da chuva que cai e não a faceta do raio que destrói. **_**_  
__Se não consegues entender que o céu deve estar dentro de ti, é inútil buscá-lo acima das nuvens e ao lado das estrelas. Por mais que tenhas errado e erres, para ti haverá sempre esperança, enquanto te envergonhares de teus erros. _  
_Tu és jovem. _  
_Atender a quem te chama é belo, lutar por quem te rejeita é quase chegar a perfeição. _  
_A juventude precisa de sonhos e se nutrir de lembranças, assim como o leito dos rios precisa da água que rola e o coração necessita de afeto."_**

_**Charles Chaplin**_

Cap. 07

Borboletas

Na manhã seguinte, Sakura preparou novamente o café e decidiu partir antes do que Tsunade havia pedido, imaginou que, quanto antes passasse as informações para a Hokage, mais rápido poderia voltar à vila da Grama e descobrir o que realmente estava acontecendo.

Partiram assim que acabaram; todos continuavam pensando em uma resolução para a missão apesar de mais tranqüilos agora.

Vez ou outra Naruto falava alguma besteira que fazia Sasuke revirar os olhos ou bufar, mas que trazia gostosas gargalhadas para a rosada, é, algumas coisas nunca mudam, e o moreno estava satisfeito com isso.

Algumas vezes ela até dirigia a palavra ao Uchiha sem nenhum constrangimento, ele notou. Naruto não notou nada.

No meio da tarde eles chegaram à Konoha e dirigiram-se diretamente ao escritório da Hokage que surpreendeu-se com a precoce chegada.

A Godaime ouviu atentamente a todas as descobertas do grupo, desde o ninja morto e os corpos escondidos na gruta até as hipóteses que eles levantaram. Era óbvio que a pergunta maior não havia sido respondida por meras especulações por parte dos ninjas: por que alguém gostaria de isolar uma vila? Inventar uma não-diplomacia por parte da vila da grama?

Sakura explicou calmamente todos os pontos enquanto Sasuke e (pasmem) Naruto estavam sentados ao seu lado participando vez ou outra das explicações.

-"Concordo com vocês quando dizem que essa interferência não é ao acaso." – Ponderou a Hokage.

-"Parece que alguém quer 'criar' uma imagem da vila da Grama." – Sasuke falou pensativo. Nessas horas o garoto não parecia se preocupar em "interagir", pensou Sakura, se o assunto era treino e missões a história era um pouco diferente do que quando era socialização. Com o tempo ela descobriu também que esse era um mal comum aos ninjas. Várias vezes ela chegou a pensar que **se** por algum acaso ela viesse a casar seria com algum não-ninja, pra logo em seguida descartar a possibilidade, seria muito difícil achar algum garoto em Konoha que não fosse shinobi e acima de tudo, que fosse aceitar uma esposa kunoichi sendo ele um civil.

Sakura continuou.

-"Gostaríamos de ter entrado na vila e verificado a situação lá dentro, mas nós decidimos vir falar-lhe primeiro, precisávamos de autorização."

Tsunade assentiu, para depois continuar.

-"Vamos lá garotos, não é difícil saber o que alguém conseguiria fazendo isso." – A Hokage estreitou os olhos desafiando.

O loiro tinha ficado muito tempo de boca fechada e todo aquele mistério o estava deixando com muita, mas muita fome.

-"Ahh!!"- O loiro exclamou.- "Se continuar assim, alguma vila que não tenha ninjas, ou não se importe em investigar o que está havendo, não vai gostar de não receber respostas e"- Naruto foi interrompido por um coro por parte de Sasuke e Sakura.

-"Uma GUERRA." – Os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo, sentimentos iguais acometeram os dois, eles partilhavam os mesmos sentimentos, empolgação e frustração, estavam empolgados por finalmente terem chego a uma conclusão e frustrados por não terem percebido uma coisa tão simples.

-"Exato, quem quer que seja que esteja fazendo isso quer uma guerra, quer deixar a vila mal-falada e causar alguma perturbação, seja essa guerra civil ou não." – A godaime explicou calmamente, surpreendendo um pouco os shinobis que esperavam que ela se preocupasse mais com a situação, talvez eles fossem assustados demais ou muito afoitos, talvez.

-"Quais são as novas ordens Shishou?" – Sakura queria logo resolver aquela história, queria voltar lá e falar com o Kusakage, estava realmente ansiosa por desvendar tudo e dar a Tsunade a certeza de que tinha feito boa escolha das pessoas em quem confiar.

-"Amanhã Sakura, amanhã! Hoje e amanhã vocês vão descansar da missão, somente à noite vocês partirão e falarão com o Kusakage, talvez ele saiba quem pode ter interesse nessa história. Vocês falarão em meu nome, ouviu Sakura? Acredito que posso confiar isso a alguém tão próxima quanto você, sei que saberá se impor sem ofender outra vila." – A loira foi categórica e Sakura encheu-se de orgulho e vaidade. – "Mantenham-me informada e dessa vez vocês não terão data prevista para a volta, mas eu espero que seja o mais rápido possível. Sakura, não se preocupe com o hospital, você treinou muito bem as pessoas lá e está tudo bem calmo." – Tsunade sabia da preocupação da rosada cada vez que tinha de se afastar do hospital por mais de alguns poucos dias.

-"Hai, não se preocupe, voltaremos com isso resolvido." – a kunoichi terminou a frase com um sorriso e a quinta apenas anuiu.

Assim, todos saíram da sala, Sakura ficou por último novamente e pôde ouvir mais algumas palavras particulares de sua shishou.

-"Eu sabia o tempo todo que você não me desapontaria, está forte em si mesma."-uma pausa longa se fez – "Ainda que pessoas exagerem na dose quando descobrem a arte da autoconfiança e amor próprio e os transformem em soberba, eu acredito que você não desviará do caminho e nem deixará de ser a Sakura de Konoha, a garota que todos adoram e de quem se orgulham, a ninja que consegue ser forte e amar ao mesmo tempo.

Nada deve sobrepor seu interior; orgulho e vaidade são sentimentos que devem ser mantidos sob controle, e isso, é uma coisa que não é fácil de se aprender, pessoas, mesmo com a minha idade, em geral não sabem."- A Hokage falou de forma tranqüila e cheia de orgulho, algo nas entrelinhas que a médica-nin não soube desvendar.

Sakura limitou-se a assentir, a cabeça girando ainda sem digerir o que aquilo tudo significava.

Lá fora os dois shinobis a esperavam.

- "Eu não sei vocês, mas, eu estou cansada!!"- A moça falou de forma muito natural, em seguida, um longo suspiro. – "Quero minha cama, não, não, antes eu quero um banho!!"

-"Eu também, mas, será que já está tarde para ver a Hinata? Eu quero muito vê-la!"- O loiro estava visivelmente cansado, ainda assim a voz parecia animada como se fossem dez horas da manhã.

-"Hora nenhuma é tarde para isso. E eu acho que ela também quer vê-lo."- Um sorriso de carinho e contentamento adornando a face da kunoichi. – _É ótimo ver como Naruto amadureceu.- _"Bom garotos, o papo está bom, né Sasuke?"- Ela ouviu um 'humpf' em represália e um riso abafado de Naruto, mas ignorou os dois e continuou.- "Mas eu estou indo, nos vemos amanhã! Não quero ir muito tarde, sete horas na ponte, ok?"- Os dois assentiram.- "Ja ne."

Ela ouviu um tchau empolgado de Naruto enquanto via as costas do Uchiha se afastando.

Logo a moça já estava em casa, entrou rapidamente, e, largando a mala em um canto qualquer entrou no banheiro para tomar um bom banho. Ela queria aproveitar o cansaço e dormir rapidamente, a viagem não tinha sido repleta de acontecimentos, mas os poucos tiveram um impacto considerável em sua mente. Era óbvio, porém, sua satisfação, seu orgulho de si mesma, pensar em Sasuke vindo em sua direção no meio da noite lhe davam calafrios que iam dos joelhos até as pontas dos cabelos, e ela esteve firme, o cuidado na noite seguinte em ajudar na guarda, mas ela esteve firme. Apenas uma coisa ainda não se encaixava. Por quê??

De pijamas em sua confortável cama, ela adormeceu.

O sol alto acordou Sakura que se esticou preguiçosamente e se levantou.

-"Eu estava realmente cansada!"

Renovada, resolveu colocar uma roupa confortável e fazer algum exercício, um treino leve. – "Uma corrida quem sabe? Talvez eu deva passar no hospital para ver como andam as coisas em minha ausência?" – Imagens de Tsunade irada passaram pela sua mente, fazendo-a mudar de idéia, ela temeu pelo provável delato daquelas detestáveis enfermeiras mais velhas que insistem em achar a medicina de Sakura "avançadinha" demais. Ela suspirou com o pensamento. –"O que fazer? Gênios sempre são incompreendidos." – Um sorrisinho sarcástico, afinal, - ela pensou - ELA era a médica chefe apesar de ter que temer Tsunade, por hora. -"Por hora..." – ela reafirmou, a mania de falar sozinha, ainda sorrindo.

Desceu as escadas, preparou um gostoso chá e comeu algumas torradas, sentiu não ter deixado alguns pedaços de bolo para si em casa, deu de ombros sorrindo e saiu da cozinha.

Pegou suas chaves e algum dinheiro e saiu, as coisas estavam começando a faltar e ela deveria aparecer no mercado. Com os cabelos bem presos e uma roupa justa de ginástica ela começou sua corrida. Treinar ou fazer algum exercício sempre lhe fazia bem, renovava suas forças quando na tristeza e a animava ainda mais em sua alegria. Correu por ruas da vila que ela sabia serem tranqüilas, passou pela casa de Tenten, acenou quando reconheceu a amiga saindo provavelmente para treinar também.

As duas e Hinata haviam se aproximado e tornaram-se amigas, boas amigas. Com o tempo e o amadurecimento afinidades foram se mostrando, elas não eram mais garotinhas de grupos distintos disputando, querendo passar num exame, tentando provar algo que elas só descobririam o que era mais tarde, bem mais tarde. Provar que eram tão boas quanto os rapazes, mesmo com as diferenças gritantes dos gêneros.

Agora eram ninjas ANBU lutando pela vila que protegiam, elas conseguiram provar o que queriam, e que eram importantes para a vila quando decidiram, cada uma ao seu tempo, que não precisavam disto. Elas sabiam ser, eram auto-suficientes e faziam muito pelo seu povo, ELAS sabiam disso e bastava. A partir disto, a confiança lhes deu postura e mudou o olhar sobre elas, não era mais julgamento, era admiração.

Elas eram mulheres e entendiam-se, sabiam assim como Temari, com quem mantinham certo contato, que a frieza, dita pré-requisito para os ninjas, era mais fácil para os homens. A sensibilidade para qual muitos torciam o nariz elas sabiam ser algo intrínseco nas mulheres e que não deveria ser motivo de desmerecimento.

Essa sensibilidade muitas vezes deu vida ás suas equipes, o instinto já acalmou muitos companheiros com uma simples conversa, o sexto-sentido que não falha e já livrou a pele dos rapazes várias vezes, a noção de honra e comprometimento. Tudo isso era o diferencial que nem mesmo anos de treinamento daria a um homem. Elas definitivamente não precisavam provar nada para ninguém.

Depois do treino passou em casa, ela não tinha desistido do mercado, tinha apenas que tomar um banho e também...Tinha tido uma idéia.

Os planos eram, manicure, pedicure e hidratação, depois, e somente depois, supermercado. Ela tinha o dia todo afinal.

Horas depois saindo do salão e analisando-se em uma vitrine qualquer ela pensava que aquilo fazia muito bem a ela, a vaidade era algo que ela passou a cultivar e descobriu ser o grande trunfo feminino.

Depois disso, às compras. Comprou algumas coisas essenciais e saudáveis sem esquecer, é claro, das guloseimas, de todos os tipos.

-"Todos sabem que besteirinhas são essenciais!" – Afirmou sorrindo para si mesma enquanto pegava as sacolas e saía do mercado.

Pôs-se a caminho de casa, andando tranquilamente, pensava em fazer alguma coisa para levar na missão, mas o quê? Esses pensamentos, ela não consegue pensar em nenhum motivo para isso, voltaram a ser importunados por outros que envolviam um ninja em especial. Os pensamentos não tinham uma linha de raciocínio lógica, eram apenas pensamentos...sobre ele. Ao contrário do que acontecia algum tempo antes, isso não incomodou a garota. Diferente do que aconteceu a seguir. O dono displicente de seus devaneios, andava de encontro com a garota, ao que parece, faltavam coisas na vila Uchiha também e ele provavelmente estava indo ao mercado.

Os olhares cruzaram-se em um segundo e permaneceram, talvez ele estivesse distraído – ela pensou – pois pareceu surpreso em encontrá-la.

O corpo do shinobi retesou. Alí, no meio da rua ela não precisaria agir com profissionalismo, não precisaria nem mesmo lhe dirigir a palavra, era uma situação muito diferente, eles não estavam trabalhando. Ele assustou-se quando se percebeu com medo, medo dela.

Enquanto isso outra mente fervia, o simples poder vê-lo era maravilhoso, e, ao mesmo tempo ela não queria pensar assim, ela não queria sentir nenhuma daquelas borboletas que teimavam em dançar em seu estômago cada vez que ela se perdia naquele breu nem que fosse por um instante, e demoravam muito para sossegar depois disso.

Os dois pararam no mesmo lugar, a metros de distância, algumas pessoas passavam vez ou outra entre eles, cortando o contato por instantes, eles pareciam não se importar, como se eles pudessem ver através das pessoas. Nenhum dos dois soube dizer quanto tempo ficaram assim, cada um preso em seus próprios pensamentos.

Superando qualquer expectativa (até mesmo as da garota) ela sorriu tranqüilamente, o sorriso único de alguém que ama, mesmo passando despercebido como um sorriso casual, acenou com a cabeça e seguiu com seu caminho passando por ele sem cerimônias.

Um sentimento de confusão no Uchiha caçula e de tranqüilidade na jovem Haruno.

Aqueles momentos olhando para ele, nos olhos, causaram-lhe muito mais borboletas, mas eram apenas borboletas. E ele não precisava saber sobre elas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-Continua-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ohayo minna!

Obrigada há todos que estão acompanhando a Fic... Obrigadão mesmo!!

Respostas:

Taliane: Demorei de novo né?? Mas obrigada pela sua paciência!!

Tati-chan: Tomara que que você não tenha tido um treco! Bjão!

Daniela Lopes: Obrigada!! Espero que você continue gostando.

Hilana: Valeu!!

Haruka Taishou: Muito obrigada pelos elogios querida, desculpe pela demora tá? E quanto ao bonitão... hiiiiii será que o Sasuke não percebe o perigo que ele corre? Bjus

Hyuuga Florine: Obrigada garota!

Neko Sombria: Tá aí a continuação! Bjão.

Paty Selenita: A senhorita não deixou review dessa vez mas eu te desculpo, só porque você gosta de Curitiba!! Bjuuuu.

No mais vocês já sabem, qualquer coisinha errada gritem! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Até a próxima pessoal!!

Bjão

Shichiyou


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence. Ele e sua turma fazem parte de uma conspiração que deixa os meninos felizes com as lutas e as meninas tristes com a falta de romance. XD_

O que Machuca e Cura

**"_Aquele que luta com monstros  
deve_ _acautelar-se para não tornar-se  
também um monstro._  
_Quando se olha muito tempo para um abismo,_  
_o abismo olha para você."_ **

**_Friedrich Nietzsche_**

Cap. 08

Hiato

Chegou em casa satisfeita consigo mesma, ainda que continuasse a brigar com as borboletas tentando aquietá-las de novo.

O dia passaria brandamente, ela sentia isso.

Guardou as compras, e comeu alguma coisa.

Largou-se no sofá e deixou-se relaxar enquanto não tinha que preparar as coisas para a viagem.

Algum tempo depois se levantou e se esticou, a tarde havia passado rápido como ela imaginou e ela precisava se arrumar para a missão.

Pôs na mala o mesmo de sempre e roupas a mais, provavelmente demorar-se-ia mais nesta missão. Dessa vez não havia bolo preparado, de alimento, levou algumas das coisas que havia comprado no mercado mais cedo. Colocou sua roupa ninja e a bandana e vez deixou seus cabelos soltos. Saiu de casa trancando tudo, quando chegou à ponte já eram quase sete da noite e todos a esperavam. Naruto contava alguma história dele e Hinata e o moreno apenas ouvia com ares de 'não me interessa'.

Os shinobis perceberam a aproximação da kunoichi e cessaram a conversa para cumprimentá-la.

- "Sakura! Que bom que chegou, eu estava falando para o Teme de quando eu e Hinata começamos a namorar e..." – Naruto continuou falando enquanto a moça sorria para ele e acenava um 'oi' com a cabeça para o Uchiha que apenas respondeu com outro aceno, ao mesmo tempo ela pegava em Naruto pela roupa arrastando-o, e, sem que ele parasse de falar começaram a andar para fora da vila.

Sakura puxando um Naruto que tagarelava seguidos por um silencioso Uchiha, que internamente deliciava-se com a cena. A qualquer desavisado, aquele era um grupo de amigos felizes, quem imaginaria tudo pelo que eles já haviam passado?

Em vários momentos durante a caminhada Sakura sentia-se estranha quanto ao Uchiha, que pareceu não ter gostado do encontro de mais cedo, ela agradecia por Naruto e seu entusiasmo estarem por perto para distraí-la e afastar a obrigação de conversar com o portador do Sharingan.

O percurso noturno rendeu muito e faltavam menos de duas horas para o sol nascer quando eles chegavam à periferia de Kusagakure.

- "Acho melhor pararmos e descansar, aproveitaremos o resto da noite, entraremos na vila perto das oito da manhã, quero pegar o primeiro horário de audiência com o Kusakage."

Os meninos ajeitaram seus sacos de dormir e Sakura fez uma pequena fogueira antes de deitar, pensando em como o Uchiha andava estranho, inconstante, ela se corrigiu. Quando se reencontraram depois de sua volta ele já parecia diferente de antes de sua fuga da vila, em alguns momentos muito atento aos movimentos dela e até expressando alguns sentimentos para logo em seguida voltar ao seu humor habitual. Um encontro casual na rua, que normalmente não afetaria o Uchiha, dessa vez o fez parar no meio o seu caminho e agora ele parecia incomodado com a casualidade com que foi tratado.

-"Afff. Homens!! em geral já são difíceis de se entender, quem sou eu querendo compreender logo um Uchiha? Meter minha mente nisso é pular em um abismo." – Finalizou em um sussurro.

Enquanto ela deitava em seu próprio saco de dormir, fechou os olhos rapidamente, ao mesmo tempo em que outro par de olhos abria-se para focar a criatura rosada mais a frente, ao que parece muito interessado em saber do que a moça falava há pouco.

Próximo das oito horas o acampamento já se agitava, Naruto insistia em comer ramen logo pela manhã enquanto Sakura tentava dissuadi-lo a comer apenas uns biscoitos alegando que não tinham tempo enquanto Sasuke cuidava de arrumar suas coisas dentro da mochila.

Ele achou que tinha ganhado a discussão com Sakura, mas enganou-se quando além de aceitar que ele comesse o macarrão, estipulou um tempo, que pegou o loiro de surpresa.

A pequena confusão terminou com Naruto tendo que engolir o macarrão quase cru e em poucos minutos. Agora, à entrada da Vila Oculta da Grama, ele reclamava de um pouco de dor no estômago e afirmava que contaria tudo à Hinata quando chegassem. Sakura rolou os olhos e olhou o Uchiha que também não agüentava mais as reclamações do colega.

Haruno mandou que antes de atravessarem o portão, que colocassem suas máscaras ANBU, enquanto ela própria escondia seus cabelos e colocava sua máscara.

Ao perceber que estava quase chegando à torre do Kusakage e o amigo ainda não havia parado de reclamar a rosada lhe atirou um olhar de aviso, curto, grosso e gelado, Sasuke achou que seria inútil e que o loiro não entenderia o recado, surpreendeu-se então, quando o Uzumaki calou-se de imediato e decidiu ficar próximo (demais na opinião do Uchiha) dele. O moreno se perguntava o que ela fez para que Naruto começasse a entender avisos de morte? Seja o que fosse ele queria fazer também.

Sakura chegou de forma altiva à recepção da torre, e o Uchiha não pôde deixar de admirar a postura da garota. De forma polida ela os identificou como emissários da Hokage, apresentou-se e aos outros integrantes. Pediu por um horário com o Kusakage, o primeiro que ele tivesse disponível.

Não foi surpresa quando assim que a secretária voltou pediu que eles a acompanhassem que o Kusakage os receberia imediatamente. Era lógico que aconteceria algo do gênero, ao que eles sabiam ninguém dava sinal de vida ao Kusakage há muito tempo e a visita de uma incursão enviada de uma das mais poderosas vilas à sua só aumentaria a curiosidade do líder de Kusagakure.

A postura profissional do grupo daria orgulho á sua Hokage se ela pudesse vê-los, nem mesmo Naruto deixava a desejar, é bem verdade que ele estava um pouco mais disperso e olhava vez ou outra para um objeto diferente na decoração do corredor em que andavam, mas mantinha-se atento aos movimentos do seu time enquanto os outros dois andavam eretos e sua atenção estava voltada à sua frente e no caminho que a secretária traçava.

A moça os anunciou e logo eles estavam entrando na sala principal da torre, os três fizeram uma mesura.

O Kusakage, Satuo-sama, parecia um tanto nervoso, eles imaginavam que isso poderia acontecer, suas vilas tinham negócios, a aparente indiferença de Konoha (e das outras vilas) deve ter deixado o líder muito estressado.

- "Ora, ora, a que devo essa ilustre visita? Seria devido a uma de minhas tantas mensagens não respondidas? Oh, não não, não deve ser, afinal parei de tentar contato há dias." – O tom de voz era sarcástico e irritado.

- "Não, não foi por nenhuma mensagem Kusakage-sama, não recebemos nenhuma." – Sakura disse segura e o olhar do líder era de pura incredulidade, como ousavam ser tão impertinentes? "Pedimos desculpas em nome de toda Konoha e da Hokage pela demora, imaginamos que o senhor também não tenha recebido nenhuma das mensagens que Tsunade-sama lhe enviou?" – Ela finalizou, gostaria que passassem logo dessas primeiras explicações e ela pudesse conversar sobre o que realmente interessava.

Agora os olhos do líder de Kusagakure estavam do tamanho de pratos.

-"Como assim? Tsunade-sama me mandou mensagens?"

-"Várias delas, aliás."

-"Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?" – Satuo estava confuso e queria respostas.

Sakura decidiu acabar com aquilo de uma vez. Ou não sairiam dali nunca, com aquelas perguntas repetidas do líder.

-"Há alguns dias Tsunade-sama, nos enviou em missão para saber o que havia de errado com Kusagakure, já que ela não recebia resposta de suas mensagens. Descobrimos próximo daqui vários corpos escondidos, todos eles de mensageiros de diversas vilas, Konoha não havia enviado nenhum, apenas pombos correios. Imaginamos que nem suas mensagens e nem as de outras vilas estejam chegando aos destinos. Nossa missão agora, Satuo-sama, é descobrir quem está fazendo isso e por que." – Terminou mais uma vez em um tom formal, Sasuke e Naruto estavam postos ao lado dela e o moreno sentia-se orgulhoso sem saber ao certo o motivo. Talvez por aquela mulher decidida e altiva ter sido apaixonada por ele. _Ter sido_, ele repetiu mentalmente, ótimo, agora essas suposições ficam girando na cabeça dele. E ele não queria isso.

Oras. Quem disse que ele mandava alguma coisa?

-"Vocês descobriram mais alguma coisa?" – A voz do importante homem tirou Sasuke de seus devaneios.

-"Ainda não, esperávamos que o Senhor pudesse nos ajudar. Quem poderia querer prejudicar a vila?" A kunoichi perguntou, um pouco irritada com a dificuldade que aquele homem tinha de compreender as coisas. Que líder sem atino.

-"Não vejo quem poderia; a vila não tem inimigos, é pacífica e sem muitos atributos que outra vila quereria." – Explicou com um ar intrigado.

-"Precisamos que o senhor pense, qualquer coisa pode ajudar, qualquer detalhe." – A moça pediu.

-"Eu realmente não sei, pode ser algo mais antigo, assumi o cargo há muito pouco tempo. Não sei, não sei mesmo." – O homem parecia confuso e um pouco desesperado.

-"Bem, continue tentando pensar em alguma coisa, estaremos acampados perto dos portões da vila, continuaremos a investigação. Se precisar de alguma coisa ou descobrir algo será fácil nos achar."

-"Por favor, fiquem na torre, temos quarto de hóspedes."

-"Obrigada pela oferta, por hora nossa investigação exige que fiquemos na floresta."

-"Para qualquer coisa que precisarem estarei disponível, não importa a hora."

-"Obrigada, manteremos contato." – Sakura uma inclinou-se educadamente e seguiu para a saída, sendo seguida por seus companheiros.

-"Ahh! Que tempo perdido Sakura! Aquele cara não sabia nada." – O loiro bradava chateado. Enquanto o time se dirigia para fora da vila.

-"Eu que o diga, achei que pelo menos ele tivesse alguma pista. Mas ele nem faz idéia." – A moça estava decepcionada.

-"Me digam." – O moreno perguntou calmamente. – "Quando o Kage está para ser substituído o substituto é muito bem treinado não é verdade?"

-"Mas é claro que sim!" – Naruto entrou em entusiasmo-mode e começou a bradar coisas como 'só quem é muito forte será um Kage' e que 'ele seria o próximo Kage', e que ele teria que 'treinar muito' quando Tsunade apontasse a ele como próximo Kage, enfim, Sakura parou de prestar atenção em Uzumaki e voltou seus olhos para o moreno que parecia não ter terminado seu raciocínio.

-"Até o Naruto sabe..." – Ele continuou pontando de leve o loiro que continuava a falar com as árvores agora. – "... que antes de assumir o posto de líder o antigo Kage treina e passa para o sucessor todos os assuntos relativos à vila. Mas esse cara parece totalmente perdido no cargo, é como se tivesse sido repentino, pra ele e para o antigo Kage."

-"É verdade. Naruto pare com isso, já entendemos. Talvez devêssemos voltar lá e perguntar para ele em que circunstâncias ele assumiu." – Sakura finalizou.

Sasuke ficou um pouco confuso, ela conseguia fazer tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo, raciocinar, brigar com o Naruto e conversar com ele sem nem parar para respirar.

Um vento passou pelo grupo e de repente todos ficaram alertas, Naruto parou de gritar e ficou atendo a um ponto dentro da floresta, os três juntaram suas costas preparados para algo que eles não sabiam de onde viria, e era bem verdade que Sakura estava muito feliz, sua equipe era tão boa e apesar de tudo estava tão entrosada.

-"Conseguem sentir de onde eles vêm?" – Sakura perguntou

-"Os chakras não são fortes o suficiente." – Sasuke desdenhou.

Logo, seis homens cercaram o grupo.

-"Vocês não são daqui, o que faziam na Vila da Grama?" – O mais forte deles perguntou.

Sakura desfez a posição de luta, não se preocupando com seu oponente ou com a pergunta que ele fez, o que deixou o ninja nervoso.

-"Há! Tampouco você parece ser daqui." – Disse despreocupada.

-"Logo serei. Digam logo o que faziam lá!"

-"Não sei o que vocês pretendem, mas logo acabarão como seu amigo suicida." – Ela estava provocando talvez fosse a única oportunidade de descobrir algo concreto.

-"Então foram vocês? Eu não sei o que vocês querem aqui, mas infelizmente não podemos deixá-los ir, já se meteram muito aonde não deviam."

-"Vê-se logo que vocês não sabem quem nós somos." – A líder era confiante

O homem que parecia ser o líder fez um sinal para um baixinho com uma cara invocada e ele correu em direção à Sakura, os meninos fizeram menção de intervir, mas ela deu um passo à frente e preparou-se para o ataque.

Num piscar de olhos o punho do ninja estava quase no queixo de Sakura. Quase, o pulso da ninja segurava firmemente a mão dele, ainda assim parecia não fazer esforço algum enquanto seu oponente suava tentando se soltar, a outra mão do ninja dirigiu-se ao estômago da kunoichi e acertou bem no meio, de um tronco seco. De cima da cabeça do ninja pôde-se ouvir um grito de ataque e o pé de Sakura acertando o alvo e esmagando, até chegar ao chão, vários ossos do ninja que tentou atacá-la, ele mal teve tempo de gritar.

Outro rapaz de estatura mediana se incomodou com o sangue que espirrou em sua roupa.

Os ninjas de Konoha nem piscaram.

O líder ainda demorou um segundo para pensar no que fazer depois de ter visto seu homem ser estraçalhado tão facilmente pela garota frágil à sua frente. Depois, erroneamente, fez um sinal para que o grupo atacasse.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oContinua0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ohayo minna!!

Tem alguém aí?? (eco) Hiiii... (eco) Droga. (eco)

Eu não tenho palavras para me desculpar, minhas sinceras apologias pelo tempo infindável que eu fiquei sem postar. Eu sei bem que é uma falta de consideração com as pessoas guerreiras que lêem essa fic. Ainda assim eu apareço com esse capítulo que não é 'aquela' coisa, achei que esse capítulo em especial ficou bem 'mao-menu' (tradução: mais ou menos), mas (vai parecer copiado de tantos outros que já escreveram isso) foi um mal necessário. Eu prometo muitas emoções para o próximo, pode ser pessoal? Hein hein? Pode?

Eu prometo não demorar tanto ok?? Tenho só umas correçõezinhas a fazer, eu gostaria que o próximo ficasse melhor que esse, pois será bem importante.

Agradecimentos:

Taliane: Leitora assídua, sinto-me honrada. Muito obrigada pela paciência. Beijos querida.

Haruka Taichou: É, por hora nada de médico bonitão. Por hora. Se você acha que depende só de Sasuke lutar pelo que quer, aguartde pelo próximo capítulo. Kisus no Lari

Paty Selenita: Paty Paty... Ainda bem que você mandou review dessa vez, mesmo eu não merecendo... Beiju

Sah.Peka-senpai: Obrigadão, de verdadona. A coisa que eu mais gosto e que me prende em Naruto é a personalidade dos personagens, se não fosse isso, eu acho que nunca teria feito esse sucesso todo. Em alguns casos eu até acho que a história (e/ou acontecimentos) está(ão) aquém da qualidade dos personagens. Beijão da Lari

Pessoas, mais uma vez minhas desculpas.

Kisus

Shichiyou


	9. Chapter 9

_Naruto não me pertence._

O que Machuca e Cura

"_Há males de que não se deve buscar a cura,  
porque só eles nos protegem contra males mais graves."  
__**Marcel Proust**_

Cap. 09

Única chance

A luta estava armada, um gordinho pulou no Uchiha e outro magrelo correu em direção da Haruno, o rapaz que olhava ainda chocado para o corpo do colega recebeu um olhar de aviso de seu chefe e decidiu atacar Naruto.

Naruto lidava facilmente com o ninja e logo acabaria com a luta, Sasuke nem suava e outro rapaz que olhava a luta resolveu ajudar o amigo na luta contra o moreno.

O magrelo que atacava a kunoichi não era forte, mas era rápido e se esquivava mesmo que com dificuldades dos golpes da rosada, quando ela abriu o chão com um soco o maior deles resolveu ajudar na batalha contra a kunoichi, pensando em desestabilizar a luta dos outros dois que ele julgava, fariam tudo para proteger a frágil amiga.

O loiro tinha matado seu oponente quando o líder do grupo entrou na luta de Sakura e diferente do que se pensava Uzumaki nem se mexeu, mas Uchiha sim, este caiu na armadilha, assim que viu Sakura lutando contra dois homens, ainda que um deles fosse mais parecido com uma vara de bambu, ele ativou o sharingan inconscientemente. Socou um dos seus oponentes com tanta força que ele morreu na hora, então o moreno virou-se em direção à figura rosada que lutava sem dificuldades e recebeu um olhar mortal.

-"Cuide da sua luta Uchiha."

Assim que ela acabou de falar o Uchiha levou um soco no estômago e viu Sakura derrubar o magrelo facilmente, irritado o líder do misterioso grupo afastou uns passos.

Sasuke levantou-se e cansou de brincar, usou o chidori e acabou com o outro em um golpe.

-"Vai cooperar e nos dizer por que estavam interceptando mensagens?" – Sakura perguntou de modo sério e frio, e nem ofegava por conta da luta.

O único homem do grupo que sobrou arfava muito, se não tivesse se afastado teria morrido facilmente, mas mesmo assim não perdeu a pose.

-"Este que acompanha vocês é o último Uchiha? Achei que tivesse traído a vila."

Sasuke ergueu ligeiramente a sobrancelha e Naruto fechou os punhos em defesa do amigo.

-"Ele traiu." – Falou simplesmente a Haruno. O tom normal de Sakura e a simples afirmação ao bandido fizeram com que Sasuke olhasse confuso para ela e Naruto se desarmasse, um pouco incrédulo. – "Mas já foi absolvido pela Hokage." – Ela completou ainda falando como se comentasse algo sobre o calor que fazia ou que podia chover logo mais.

-"Ora garota não seja tola. Uma vez traidor sempre traidor, eu ouvi muitas histórias, Akatsuki não o deixaria matar um de seus mais importantes membros e sair facilmente sem uma moeda de troca, ele está apenas colhendo informações, não vê?! Ele deve pela morte de Uchiha Itachi que fazia parte da Akatsuki. A Akatsuki quer a Bijuu que está em Konoha. Basta fazer as ligações." – A lógica dele poderia fazer algum sentido, mas saindo da boca de tão abestalhado ninja a idéia parecia igualmente besta. A não ser que você estivesse envolvido na história.

-"O que isso tem haver com nossa luta?" – A rosada perguntou sem se abalar com as acusações do ninja.

-"Você não sabe de nada seu idiota." – Claro, Naruto não agüentaria mais tempo sem falar nada.

-"Naruto, fique calado! E você, ainda não respondeu à pergunta que eu lhe fiz. O que você pretende? Por que quer prejudicar a vila?" – Sakura parecia ter perdido a paciência.

-"Eu? Prejudicar a vila? Eu nunca faria nada de mal á vila, nosso líder quer apenas tomar o que é dele por direito. Esse impostor que está no comando da vila é quem deve cair!"

Agora sim, o time sete estava confuso, ele não queria fazer mal à Kusagakure? E quem tinha direitos de ser Kusakage? Tudo estava muito estranho. A kunoichi de Konoha pensou em torturá-lo até que ele falasse mais coisas, mas ele parecia ainda mais fiel que o outro rapaz que se matou.

-"Então você quer me convencer de que seu grupo quer o bem da vila, por isso impôs privações a ela do apoio que as vilas aliadas dão? Jeito estranho de demonstrar que quer o bem. E por que você acha que esse seu líder têm direitos ao cargo de Kage?"

-"Eu não tenho que convencê-los de nada, vocês nem mesmo são desta vila. Eu não só acho que meu chefe tem direito ao cargo, como tenho certeza, ele era o preferido de Misoto-sama. Com certeza o povo da vila irá nos apoiar assim que tomarmos o poder."

-"Misoto-sama era o antigo Kage? O que houve?" - Sakura perguntou curiosa.

-"Bah! Vocês fazem perguntas demais, já sabem além do que deveriam."

Sasuke deu um meio sorriso, pensando em como aquele ninja era tolo, percebeu tarde demais, inflamado pelos seus ideais, ou não, ele era muito burro.

A rosada achou que já sabia o suficiente, o resto Satuo deveria explicar.

-"Acho que é suficiente." – A líder do time avisou e em um instante, Sasuke estava atrás dele, deu um soco que lhe deixou inconsciente. Perfeito, Sakura pensou.

Em seguida a líder ordenou que Naruto fosse verificar se o Kage poderia recebê-los agora, e então eles voltariam à vila, levando o prisioneiro. Enquanto isso ela e Sasuke tomariam conta do homem amarrado, longe de qualquer possibilidade de suicídio.

Assim que Naruto saiu, Sakura virou-se para o Uchiha.

-"Tire sua blusa."

-"O quê?" Sasuke foi pego de surpresa.

-"Vamos, quero ver se o soco afetou algum órgão interno."

-"Hn" – Ele percebeu que seu resmungo não surtiu o efeito esperado quando a moça sustentou o olhar, esperando ser obedecida. – "Sakura, aquele cara era um fracote."

-"Não interessa Sasuke, partes do seu corpo como baço, fígado e rins não podem ser exercitados, logo, continuam tão frágeis quanto em uma pessoa normal. Agora me deixe ver isso aí."

-"Humpf." – Não vendo saída, o moreno começou a tirar a camiseta preta.

Sakura engoliu em seco, parecia que o desgraçado estava fazendo tudo em câmera lenta, e de propósito. O olhar dele manteve-se preso ao dela o tempo todo, inclusive depois que ele terminou de se despir.

Ela demorou um pouco para voltar à realidade.

Logo ela o estava examinando.

Ao primeiro toque das mãos dela os músculos do abdômen dele se contraíram, e ela não pode saber se era por dor ou simplesmente pelo toque dela.

Sentir a pele dele era incrível, ela se deu conta de que eles nunca se tocavam, a pele branca era macia e agora, tão perto, que ela podia sentir seu cheiro.

Entorpecente.

Ela fez força pra manter-se lúcida e continuar o exame. Ela percebeu que o soco não havia feito grande estrago apesar de ter magoado alguns órgãos. Mas isso não foi a única coisa que ela percebeu, ela viu o Uchiha fechar os olhos aos toques dela, ao que parece ela tinha algum efeito sobre ele também.

Isso a assustou mais do que ela podia pensar. Ela tratou de utilizar o chakra para curar Sasuke de forma rápida e desfez o contato tão logo quanto foi possível.

-"Acabamos." Ela disse. Indo sentar-se no chão em alguma parte mais afastada.

O shinobi ficou surpreso com o rompante da kunoichi e desejou saber o que a tinha feito agir assim. Um pensamento cortou sua mente.

Ele vestiu a camiseta e andou em direção à moça que estava sentada apoiando os braços nas pernas encolhidas junto ao corpo.

Parou próximo a ela, ainda de pé.

-"Você está pensando nas coisas que aquele homem disse sobre a minha volta?"

-"Não, não se preocupe sobre isso Sasuke, eu não desconfio de sua relação com a vila."

-"Não?" – Perguntou curioso.

-"Você nunca mentiu sobre isso, sempre deixou claro que tinha um objetivo e que faria de tudo para alcançá-lo, em momento algum mostrou reciprocidade aos sentimentos meu ou de Naruto, nunca falou que não nos abandonaria, nunca falou que sempre estaríamos juntos. Nós éramos bobos e acreditávamos que aquilo ia durar, por isso, eu e Naruto sofremos. Nossa dor não foi resultado de promessas não cumpridas, o sofrimento foi culpa nossa."

-"Naquele tempo mesmo querendo eu não conseguiria explicar o que acontecia."

-"Não, não conseguiria, você sabia bem nossa opinião sobre sua vingança."

Um silêncio medonho se instalou e por um instante Sakura achou que suas palavras tinham surtido algum efeito no Uchiha. Talvez ele tivesse lembrado que ninguém concordava com aquela loucura e o que quer que ele tivesse falado só causaria ainda mais discussões.

Sakura logo perceberia que anos de distância e crescimento podem significar mudanças (algumas) e também amadurecimento. Afinal eles tinham apenas doze anos, muito do caráter deles ainda estava por se formar.

Mas logo o Uchiha mais novo surpreendeu novamente a kunoichi e ela pensou em como aquilo tinha se tornado freqüente, ele tomou a palavra e recomeçou a conversa.

-"Sakura, você agora é médica, me responda: Se uma mulher estivesse muito doente e a única salvação fosse uma cirurgia, a única chance de uma vida normal fosse uma delicada operação. O que você recomendaria a ela?"

A garota ficou sem entender, parecia que ele tinha mudado de assunto, o que ele queria com aquela pergunta?

-"É claro que recomendaria que fizesse a cirurgia." – Respondeu ainda confusa.

-"Mesmo sabendo que era uma cirurgia perigosa e que sua recuperação seria lenta e dolorosa?"

-"Se fosse necessária para que a vida dela fosse normal, sim, eu ainda recomendaria. Afinal por mais complicado que seja o tratamento no final aquilo valeria à pena se ela sobrevivesse e fosse curada."

Mais uma pausa se fez antes de Sasuke insistir na conversa.

-"E se, com medo dos riscos que a moça correria e pensando no sofrimento pelo qual ela passaria no pós-operatório, o marido dela não quisesse que ela passasse por isso e nem que ela arriscasse sua vida, ele pedisse que ela não fizesse a operação? E se todos que faziam parte da vida dela também pedissem que ela não fizesse isso." – De uma maneira estranha ele estava calmo e olhava o horizonte enquanto falava.

Era incomum a conversa do rapaz, tanto o fato de ele estar falando mais do que o normal, quanto o assunto. Sakura estava achando tudo muito descabido, o assunto, o falatório e é claro o momento. Tantas perguntas e ela começava a achar que ele queria perguntar algo relacionado à ética ou coisa parecida. Sakura achou que deveria falar alguma coisa a favor de sua profissão.

-"Ora, eles devem entender que é para o bem dela, é um pensamento egoísta pedir que ela não faça a única coisa que pode salvá-la apenas por medo e..." – Sakura logo levantou o olhar para ele, ela pareceu entender o que ele queria dizer, e a revelação era tão forte quanto um soco na boca do estômago.

-"Eu precisava dessa cirurgia, essa era minha chance de cura. Talvez minha única chance." – A voz dele calma. Serenidade comum ao Uchiha.

Os olhos dele agora estavam nela, como se esperando alguma reação.

E ela? Ela olhava nervosamente para ele, tudo isso era o quê afinal? Uma explicação? Uma justificativa? De longe até passava como um pedido de desculpas. Espere, ele não pedia desculpas nunca, ou pedia? Ele falou tudo isso por conta do que aquele patético ninja falou? Ele tinha, então, ficado preocupado com o que ela tinha pensado sobre o assunto? Ou foi apenas uma desculpa de algo que ele ansiava falar a muito tempo?

O olhar dela pulava de um olho ao outro tão rápido quanto suas íris conseguiam, procurando respostas, todas elas, qualquer uma delas, nem que fosse apenas uma delas, uma das inúmeras perguntas formadas em segundos, acumulando-se aos montes em sua mente.

Astúcia demais ou estupidez demais, ela não sabia descrever o moreno em sua frente ou si mesmo, não importava. Ela não conseguia falar nada, o silêncio agora era esperteza ou burrice? Antes que obtivesse a resposta ele desviou o olhar e segundos depois anunciou que iria ver o prisioneiro; E a fuga dele, inteligência ou idiotice? Ambas as respostas dependiam do resultado no outro.

A rosada continuou sentada na mesma posição por algum tempo, suficiente para que Naruto voltasse da vila.

- "O kage falou que podemos levá-lo agora mesmo que ele irá nos receber." – O loiro percebeu que Sakura estava longe demais e talvez fosse por conta das acusações que o ninja fez á Sasuke.

-"Oh. Obrigada Naruto!" – Ela forçou um sorriso e então Uzumaki teve certeza que algo estava estranho.

- "Vamos logo, levantem ele e vamos resolver isso, com sorte, acabamos com isto até o amanhecer." – A líder do grupo ANBU de Konoha parecia decidida a acabar com isso e voltar para vila o mais rápido possível. Para ela a viajem tinha se tornado insustentável.

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oContinua0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ohayo Minna!!

Wowhooo hein? Que capítulo revelador, eu esperava muito por ele!!

Para desculpar-me pelas constantes demoras em atualizar eu agilizei esse capítulo bem fresquinho pra vocês. Eu espero que apesar da pressa e do tema mais que subjetivo e complexo o capítulo tenha ficado entendível e tenha causado o impacto que eu desejo. Por favor para isso eu preciso de seus comentários. Eu acho complicado descrever lutas, ainda mais com personagens totalmente desconhecidos, se eu falhei por favor agitem uma bandeira!

Agradecimentos:

Merihan: Obrigadinha, não deixe de me dar sua opinião sobre este capítulo ok? Bjuss

Taliane: Valeu!! Tomara que você continue gostando! Kisus

Haruka Taichou: Eu juro que volto com o médico bonitão nem que seja especialmente pra vc!! Hhauhuahuahu Quanto ao que você falou é bom que o Sasuke tenha medo mesmo. XD E o Naruto tinha mesmo que ficar mais espertinho, anos de treinamento e nada? O que aconteceria com a filosofia oriental de evolução do corpo e espírito? Beijos chuchu!

Titia-Ro: Obrigada pelo elogio e pela preferência!! Espero que continue gostando. Comente! Beijos da Lari!

Tia Neko: Bem vinda de novo, como foi de férias?? XD Tomara que você goste deste capítulo também! Beijos

Kuchiki Rikara: Muito obrigada pelos elogios. Adorei. Espero que isso perdure. Por isso preciso de sua opinião neste cap. também ok? Beijos!!

Crianças!! Eu não costumo pedir reviews, vocês devem ter percebido nos capítulos anteriores, neste eu abri uma exceção e pedi para todos sua opinião, pois eu considero uma parte importante da fic, e, se ela não estiver clara para todos, que tipo de pseudo-escritora sou eu?

Desde já obrigada!

Aqui me despeço, beijokas!!

Kisus no Shichiyou-sama


	10. Chapter 10

_Naruto não me pertence._

O que Machuca e Cura

**_"De que substância foste modelado,  
Se com mil vultos o teu vulto medes?  
Tantas sombras difundes, enfeixado  
Num ser que as prende, e a todas sobre excedes;_**

**_Adônis mesmo segue o teu modelo  
Em vã, esmaecida imitação;  
A face helênica onde pousa o belo  
Ganhou em ti maior coloração;_**

**_A primavera é cópia desta forma,  
A plenitude és tu, em que consiste  
O ver que toda graça se transforma_**

**_No teu reflexo em tudo quanto existe:  
Qualquer beleza externa te revela  
Que a alma fiel em ti acha mais bela."_**  
_Shakespeare_

Cap. 10

Distração

- "Precisamos mesmo falar com Satsuo-sama. Agora." – Sakura falou calmamente ainda que fosse a terceira vez que ela repetia o pedido e ela estivesse ficando um tanto quanto nervosa com aquilo, enquanto a secretária continuava paralisada com os olhos arregalados ao ver os três ninjas mascarados e outro indivíduo em um estado lamentável sendo carregado sem muitos cuidados.

Sakura não gostava de se repetir.

- "Moça, eu não queria lhe apressar, mas veja, não será bom pra sua saúde se minha líder repetir novamente o pedido. É só uma dica." – Naruto piscou. Achou melhor olhar pela segurança da moça.

E quando Sakura ficava nervosa, Naruto bem sabia o que podia acontecer. E Sasuke, bem, Sasuke ficou muito curioso para descobrir.

A máscara ANBU de Rato que ela usava, então, não deveria dar aquela moça algum sinal do perigo que ela estava correndo? Quem, afinal, não sabe do temperamento impaciente e autoritário do Rato?

E a secretária ainda chocada com o homem semi-inconsciente.

O chacra verde pôde ser visto acumulando-se nas mãos da kunoichi, afoito, Naruto largou o prisioneiro para que Sasuke carregasse sozinho e empurrou a moça sentada em sua própria cadeira.

-"Ok moça, sabemos o caminhos nós nos viramos. Obrigado." – O loiro pegou nas mãos da rosada e a puxou em direção ao escritório de Satsuo-sama. Quando chegaram à porta ela ainda bufava.

-"Garota estúpida, eu mesma farei com que seja despedida, alguém incompetente como ela não pode ser secretária do Kusakage."

Sasuke ficou atordoado e sentiu-se deslocado, perdeu grande parte da vida dos seus amigos, era claro que demoraria um pouco até ficar por dentro de tantas novidades. Quando Naruto tinha ficado menos burro? Por que ele agora temia à Sakura, se antes ele desafiava até mesmo Sarutobi? Aliás, desde quando as reações de Sakura deviam ser temidas? Ele estava desapontado e frustrado por estar tão perdido. Andaria mais com Naruto para inteirar-se, aquela boca grande dele serviria pra alguma coisa, nem que isso lhe custasse vários ramens.

-"Satsuo-sama, com sua licença." – A líder da equipe entrou na sala o mais educadamente possível, já que o protocolo é ser anunciado pela secretária. Mas aquilo deveria servir.

-"Oh! São vocês, Kimye não me avisou de sua chegada, vocês foram rápidos..." – Kusakage começou suas divagações novamente. Era bom que ele não abusasse da sorte com Sakura hoje.

-"Sim, ao que parece a investigação veio até nós. – a moça o interrompe - Para acabarmos com isso logo, precisamos da sua cooperação senhor Satsuo, por gentileza, se não a obtivermos dessa vez, retornaremos à Konoha e levaremos à Hokage seu desinteresse e obstrução da missão. O problema voltará a ser apenas seu." – Sakura agora parecia mais calma, mas definitivamente não menos determinada em acabar logo com aquilo.

-"Não, por favor, não me entenda mal, eu nunca atrapalharia sua missão, é de meu interesse também e..."

-"Não parece Satsuo-sama, afinal por que o senhor não disse que houve discordância na posse do novo Kage?"

-"Discordância?? Não, quem lhe falou uma coisa dessas? Eu..."

-"Ora, por favor, Satsuo-sama, está ofendendo Konoha achando que a elite ANBU não descobriria algo tão estúpido assim."

O homem tinha uma expressão embasbacada, tremia como vara verde e suava como se tivesse corrido uma maratona. Sakura andou calmamente até a porta e abriu para que seus companheiros de equipe pudessem entrar com o rapaz que já havia acordado.

Agora a expressão do Kage era ainda pior, extremamente horrorizada e surpresa.

-"Toru..."

-"Conhece este homem Kusakage-sama?" – O ar sínico de Sakura pode ser nitidamente percebido.

-"Não pode, ele, ele morreu."

-"Morreu assim como Satsomi-sama?" – A voz do rapaz que agora já tinha um nome pôde ser ouvida. "

-"Eu não pude fazer nada ele quis assim, ele escolheu."

-"Satsuo, isso tudo é besteira ele não teve escolha alguma!!"

-"Chega!! Essa discussão não nos vai levar a lugar algum, eu quero a história completa, sem dois lados, eu quero a verdade." – A rosada interveio, na verdade para alívio dos colegas de seu time também, eles começavam a ficar cheios de apartar brigas infantis e sem razão. – "Vamos nos sentar e esclarecer tudo. Temos muito que conversar." – Ela falava de forma calma apesar de profundamente indignada, afinal, ANBU são equipes de extermínio não servem para diplomacia, e a única coisa que ela queria agora era algo para destruir. Resignou-se, afinal, não largaria a missão incompleta. Abanou as mãos impaciente. – "Agora, pelo começo, quem eram Satsomi e Misoto?"

-"Misoto-sama era o antigo Kage e Satsomi é meu irmão." – Satsuo pronunciou-se com pesar na voz.

-"E ele traiu o próprio irmão, agora me respondam um homem como este pode ser Kage de alguma vila? Como ele pode andar por aí com a cabeça erguida." – Toru pronunciou-se e recebeu um olhar mortal da kunoichi. Esse relato parece ter mexido com Sasuke que imediatamente olhou para Satsuo.

-"Eu não traí meu irmão – tentou Satsuo – eu não tive escolha."

-"Continue Satsuo-sama, por favor."

-"Misoto-sama era o antigo kage, eu e meu irmão logo que viramos jounnins começamos um treinamento com ele. A vila não tinha muitos bons ninjas e como ele não teve filhos logo viu em nós dois algum futuro. O erro dele foi não escolher nenhum. Assim, há alguns meses atrás nós dois tínhamos chance de ser líder de Kusagakure, foi quando algo imprevisível aconteceu, Misoto-sama adoeceu de repente de algo que até hoje nós não sabemos o que era, e, em alguns dias faleceu, sem termos tempo de fazer nada." – Era visível que Satsuo sentia falta de seu sensei.

-"Acontece que após isso, Satsuo tomou o poder e baniu Satsomi." – Toru completou.

-"Não é verdade, ele tentou me matar!" – Satsuo estava exasperado, como se ele soubesse que perderia a batalha.

-"Você sabe que isso é mentira, você não viu nada, você só viu os capangas dos anciãos trazendo meu corpo inconsciente e Satsomi-sama dizendo que só queria falar com você, nós viemos até a torre do Kage para falar com você e saber se a história que contavam na vila de que você tomaria o poder era verdade, Satsomi-sama sentiu-se traído não só pelo posto que você tomaria mas por ser seu irmão e não ter lhe falado nada sobre o assunto. Ao que parece estavam nos esperando quando chegamos aqui, nos atacaram de surpresa me deixaram inconsciente e nos carregaram para dentro inventando uma história de que fazíamos uma emboscada para o novo Kage." – O rapaz chamado Toru falava tudo rápido e de forma nervosa como se estivesse lembrando dos acontecimentos à medida em que contava tudo.

Neste ponto da conversa Satsuo parecia mais alterado do que antes.

-"Eu não sei de nada, eles disseram que era um atentado contra minha vida, que vocês cercavam a torre quando tinham sido pegos, antes que eu pudesse falar com Satsomi eles me deram a notícia de que você tinha morrido e que Satsomi tinha conseguido fugir. - Satsuo arfava e suava muito. - Eles me disseram que eu era o Kage perfeito e que eles não poderiam permitir que ele pleiteasse o cargo, eu só precisava confirmar tudo o que eles diriam à vila, eu não sabia que você estava vivo Toru, eu queria falar com meu irmão, eu queria-o perto de mim, ele sempre foi mais esperto, ele me ajudaria e agora ele tem raiva de mim, eu não queria, não queria, mas eles disseram que não havia saída." – Desesperado, o Kusakage da vila da grama já não falava coisa com coisa e o antigo time sete achava a cena patética para um líder, ao mesmo tempo em que percebiam o que se passava, como puderam ser tão ingênuos? Sakura vislumbrava-se dizendo à Hokage que não se preocupasse com Vila tão insignificante, ora, com um grupo de shinobis tão fraco, tinham um líder tão estúpido e tamanha burrice muito bem distribuída a todos os habitantes, que Konoha não precisava de uma vila assim como aliada. Vantagem nessa aliança só Kusagakure tinha...

-"Ao que parece você foi manipulado Satsuo-sama, os anciãos decidiram por você e temiam que Satsomi não concordasse. O que você acha Toru-san?" – Toru concordou com um aceno. A equipe de Konoha não poderia fazer mais nada, era claro que os anciãos decidiram por Satsuo por ser fácil controlá-lo, visto pela reação de Satsomi ele não seria um Kage que acataria todas as decisões do conselho facilmente. Talvez o medo do conselho fosse que Satsuo discordasse deles e apoiasse o irmão, talvez o sumiço que o conselho deu em Satsomi fosse para que ele não convencesse o irmão de que ele seria melhor como Kage ou algo assim. De qualquer forma dissesse o que dissesse Satsomi à Satsuo, a decisão seria do conselho de uma forma ou de outra, sua presença ou não na vila, não faria diferença na posse de Satsuo. A missão só não estava acabada ainda porque Satsomi tinha um grupo de shinobis fiéis o que já representava algum perigo àquela vila.

-"Eu só quero resolver as coisas com meu irmão..."

-"Não se engane Satsuo-sama, seu irmão não aceitará que você não teve escolha, você teve sim uma escolha, a de tomar ou não posse do lugar de líder, você poderia muito bem ter abdicado em prol de seu irmão, teve ainda a escolha de conversar com seu irmão, mas acomodou-se com o que pareceu melhor para você. Dizer que não foi culpa sua não vai fazer seu irmão lhe perdoar nem o transformará num bom líder para sua vila." – Os meninos assentiram. As palavras de Sakura foram duras, mas necessárias, ela não podia deixar a Vila da Grama sem falar algumas verdades àquele líder, um líder ruim pode levar uma vila inteira à ruína.

Toru ouvia tudo sem acreditar que os shinobis tinham ficado ao lado deles, por isso mesmo, surpreendeu-se quando Sakura anunciou que eles deixariam Toru sob a custódia de Satsuo e que os três partiriam em busca de Satsomi e de quem estivesse aliado a ele.

Virando-se para Toru a garota perguntou em tom sério.

-"Você pretende nos ajudar e dizer onde estão escondidos ou prefere que achemos por conta própria e aconteça uma chacina?"

-"Sinto muito, mas Satsomi não aceitaria tal coisa, ele morrerá pela vila se preciso for e eu também." – A voz era firme, mas não era de alguém que não tinha amor à vida, ele queria viver, mas não pagaria qualquer preço por isso.

Ao ouvir isso, Sakura endireitou-se e sinalizou para que o time saísse com o prisioneiro.

-"Isso Satsuo-sama, é o que se espera de um verdadeiro líder, e a atitude de Toru é resultado de boa liderança. Deixá-lo-emos com sua guarda e iremos atrás dos outros, depois de entregá-los à sua custódia nossa missão estará acabada, o que será decidido depois é problema seu e de Kusagakure."

Com isso a rosada saiu da sala, deixando pra trás um kage confuso e inseguro.

A equipe seguiu até o local do último confronto e em seguida analisou os outros pontos em que encontraram membros da equipe de Satsomi; o local onde encontraram os corpos, onde encontraram o primeiro ninja e onde foram atacados por último indicavam uma provável direção do esconderijo. Seguindo esse caminho, depois de algum tempo deveriam seguir procurando rastros que continuassem a dar a direção correta, o grupo rebelde não era de nível exemplar, eram ninjas de classe baixa e não deveria ser difícil encontrar sua concentração.

Algumas horas depois de investigação e uma cansativa busca e corrida atrás de rastros eles chegaram ao que parecia ser o esconderijo, um casebre de tamanho moderado, mas muito velho, custava a se sustentar em suas bases.

Afora o que acontecia co a missão, essas horas todas de ocupação fizeram muito bem à equipe ANBU de Konoha, amenizaram o clima entre eles, desde a confusão de Naruto que não sabia o motivo da tensão entre Sakura e Sasuke, já que havia saído quando eles conversaram, e distraiu uma Haruno do turbilhão de pensamentos, perguntas que rodeavam a mente e da vontade de perguntar diretamente o que ele queria com toda aquela conversa, Sasuke sentiu-se aliviado por não ter que responder nenhuma outra questão da garota também.

Todos escondiam sua presença e a rosada deu coordenadas para cercarem a casa buscando detalhes do que eles enfrentariam e voltassem em minutos para decidirem a forma do ataque. Haruno não queria mortes, depois de saber de toda a história ela sabia que não era uma missão ANBU, destruir e assassinar, era puramente diplomática e ela gostaria de levar todos para que se acertassem; principalmente os irmãos, Sasuke percebeu muito bem que essa era a causa que motivava a moça, logo, ele também se sentiu inclinado a ajudar ao máximo.

Minutos depois estavam todos reunidos novamente, verificaram que estavam em maioria, cinco pessoas, no cômodo maior da casa e outros dois em um menor anexo a este.

-"Eu vou pular a janela do tal quarto enfrentar os dois que estão sozinhos e vocês entram pela porta e janela da sala em que estão os outros, eu já encontro vocês lá dentro e ajudo com os que sobrarem, deixem inconscientes ou imobilizados, quanto menos feridos e mortos melhor. Precisamos também dar um pouco de tempo a eles para descobrir qual deles é Satsomi."

Os dois shinobis acenaram em concordância e seguiram em direção a casa, assim como Sakura.

Os rapazes esgueiraram-se ao lado da porta e Sakura para debaixo da janela, ouviu-se um estrondo alto e ela podia jurar que assim como a porta de entrada, metade da parede tinha ido pelos ares com a força dos meninos.

Antes que os shinobis que estavam no quarto pudessem ir ver o que tinha acontecido, a rosada já estava dentro do quarto impedindo os dois de prosseguir, eles a olhavam surpresos pelo ataque, mas ainda assim determinados a acabar com a intrusa, afinal, uma kunoichi não derrotaria tão fácil dois shinobis, ou derrotaria?

Com um soco no estômago de um deles, ele voou alguns metros e ela acabou com a dúvida. Ela os derrotaria facilmente.

Na sala a coisa parecia muito mais interessante, visto que os shinobis da casa eram em maior número, felizmente (ou não) eram também mais fracos, enquanto Sasuke ou Naruto se ocupavam de um algum deles, os outros três pulavam em suas costas tentando derrotá-lo como em uma luta entre um elefante e várias hienas. Sasuke estava se aborrecendo, eles eram persistentes e os ficar tirando de cima de si era muito chato. Sakura apareceu na sala e viu que Naruto dava um jeito em dois deles, quando o moreno passou a rasteira no cara à sua frente e agarrou os outros dois com uma mão cada um jogando-os contra o primeiro que ainda estava no chão. O loiro parecia atrapalhado com seus dois oponentes, ao que parece um deles era bem mais forte do que o outro, Sakura aproveitou quando Naruto lhe jogou o mais fraquinho e o amarrou junto com os outros, aquelas cordas de chacra deveriam dar um jeito.

-"Sakura!! – gritou Uzumaki – este aqui é Satsomi."

-"O que querem aqui. Deixem meus homens!" – O homem bradou, como se alguém fosse o obedecer.

-"Não podemos Satsomi, como vila aliada, Konoha, tem o dever de proteger Kusagakure de traidores."

-"Não somos traidores, nós queremos proteger a Vila da Grama dos verdadeiros traidores!"

-"Poupe-nos Satsomi-san, sabemos da história, tanto que eu lhe adianto que sua luta é em vão, no fim, em vilas como a sua, os anciãos sempre decidem." – Sakura advertiu.

-"Não pretendo desistir."

-"Ótimo, lute comigo Satsomi-san." – Sasuke se pronunciou doido por uma luta mais interessante e para levar logo Satsomi ao encontro de seu irmão.

O shinobi desafiado colocou-se em posição de luta, mas nunca houve uma, Sasuke ativou o sharingan, e, em milésimos de segundo ele estava em frente ao outro lhe golpeando o pescoço, o homem forte desmaiou contra o chão.

-"Hn. Chato." – Sasuke pensou que não deveria ter usado o sharingan, droga, ele queria mesmo voltar para Konoha logo e pegar uma missão decente. E acreditem, ele não era o único, eu já comentei o quanto Sakura desejava algo para destruir?

-"Convencido. – Sakura resmungou certa de que Sasuke ouviria. – Vamos levar apenas Satsomi, deixemos ou outros amarrados aqui. Recuso-me a carregar todos esses 'pesos-mortos' até Kusagakure".

Logo, os shinobis de Konoha chegavam ao prédio do Kusakage de Kusagakure.

-"Satsuo-sama, com licença. – Sakura fez uma leve reverência seguida dos compenheiros. – conseguimos capturar o grupo rebelde e trouxemos seu irmão."

-"Oh! Graças a Kami. Estão todos bem?"

-"Bem, Satsuo-sama, estão todos... Vivos. – Ela fez uma pausa sem graça e Satsuo realizou o estado em que seus compatriotas poderiam estar. - Ao todo eram sete ninjas. Deixamos os outros na casa onde os encontramos, eles estão amarrados, daremos ao senhor a localização, e eu sugiro que mande uma equipe agora mesmo."

-"Claro, claro, farei isso. Eu posso ver meu irmão agora? Posso falar com ele?"

-"Ele está desacordado, mas eu posso lhe garantir que em pouco tempo ele acordará, eu me encarreguei de curar todos os ferimentos da batalha."

-"Obrigado por tudo, não sei o que aconteceria se vocês não tivessem se envolvido."

-"É nosso trabalho Satsuo-sama, agora se nos der permissão, nosso trabalho acabou, podemos voltar para casa. Satsomi-san já está na enfermaria e esta. – Ela disse lhe entregando alguma anotação. – É a localização da casa onde estão os outros."

-"Claro, claro, devem estar exaustos, não dormiram por essa noite, não é mesmo?"

Sasuke revirou os olhos por traz da máscara, cansados, ok, mas 'exaustos'? Deveriam fazer mais que isso para deixar os ninjas de Konoha exaustos. 'Aborrecidos' era a palavra certa.

-"Com sua licença senhor Satsuo, a Gondaime manda suas sinceras recomendações a você e a toda a Vila da Grama."

-"Por favor, mande a ela meus sinceros agradecimentos."

O time fez nova reverência e saiu da sala. Sabendo que aquela história não acabaria por ali, mas eles não faziam questão alguma de participar do que quer que rolasse depois disso.

Puseram-se então no caminho para Konoha, a missão cumprida, mas o gosto de decepção presente em todos os membros da equipe.

Além disso, com o fim da missão outros assuntos puderam tomar de assalto suas mentes, Sakura e Sasuke com a mente na conversa que tiveram. Os dois com muitas dúvidas.

Ela tinha vivo na mente cada palavra que o Uchiha havia pronunciado, lembrava e relembrava cada frase formada, tudo gravado, ainda sem acreditar que em anos de convivência com ele essa tinha sido uma das poucas vezes que o viu conversando dessa forma.

Ele, preocupado com o que ela havia pensado sobre o que ele lhe falara, além de temer mais perguntas da parte dela, já tinha superado seu próprio limite de comunicação, odiaria ter que explicar-lhe ainda mais coisas sobre o assunto.

Sasuke pensava ainda sobre o que ela havia lhe revelado, ela não achava que ele era um traidor afinal? Ela mencionou que sabia que ele nunca havia feito promessa alguma e que ele sempre havia deixado claro que o objetivo dele não incluía uma equipe, um time. Era óbvio que com o passar do tempo ele desejou em silêncio inúmeras vezes ter a companhia de seu antigo time, mas não, ele nunca havia dito isso. Levando em consideração essa nova informação vinda da kunoichi, existiam outros motivos para a mudança da kunoichi, seja em uma forma geral de temperamento, seja para com ele? Sejam quais forem esses motivos, ele não conseguia separá-los de um bolo enorme de erros que ele cometeu em prol daquela necessidade de vingança e libertação de seu passado que ele sempre sentiu. Ainda assim, ele sabia que muitas coisas ele faria de novo mesmo se pudesse voltar no tempo, ele não havia blefado, o que ele fez era realmente o que ele via ser sua única chance de viver sua vida.

Para Naruto era tudo muito mais abstrato, visto que ele não sabia de tal diálogo. Mesmo assim ele podia ver que a viagem de volta seria muito mais silenciosa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-Continua-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Gente, obrigada pela perseverança de quem chegou aqui, adoro!

O time ficou decepcionado com a missão, mas a Sakura ganhou um presentão hein? Ela pode ainda não ter percebido, mas ela foi honrada com a explicação do nosso moreno lindo!

Reviews time:

**Titia-Ro:** Obrigada querida. Desculpa se foi curtinho. Esse foi curtinho também? Beijos.

**Chane-chan:** Que bom que você resolveu mandar uma!! Eu demoro mas não abandono, confia em mim!! Obrigadão!

**Haruka Taichou:** Adestramento rules!! Que bom que gostou linda! Ele surpreendeu mesmo não foi? Beijim.

**Natsumi Takashi:** Obrigada. Beijão.

**Meriham:** Obrigada pela crítica e sugestão, mesmo. Eu adotei a idéia de fazer uma trama ninja mais leve e simples já que meu foco era o romance e o desenvolvimento do relacionamento. Mas eu anotei essa e prometo me esforçar para melhorar. Beijão. Não desista de mim!

**Neko Sombria:** Neko flor, obrigada. Eu tenho fé que você consegue. Só não vá ficar lendo as outras e me esquecer!

**Anygloss:** E não é verdade? Minha imaginação é tão fértil que em 1 instante eu tinha dado um kamehamehá na rosadinha e tomava o lugar dela pra cuidar daquele moreno, mas eu não podia por isso na fic né? Beijos.

**Sellenne:** Obrigada linda! Espero que continue a gostar!

**Megame Satsuky:** Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo também. Obrigada pelos elogios!

**Natasha:** Obrigada fofa! Olha eu não sei dizer quanto tempo até eles ficarem juntos, afinal, a gente sabe do gênio do nosso ninja mais gato não é?

**Tsuhaisu:** Leitora nova, wowhoooooo!! Obrigadão! Beijos.

**Shinigami Agatha:** Não é lerda não! Obrigada pelos elogios. Vou tentar achar a sua fic pra ler ok? Fiquei curiosa! Beijão.

**Dark-Neko99:** Obrigada. Continua aí. Firme!

Gente, obrigada por todas as reviews, eu adoro cada uma delas.

Não desistam de mim por favor, eu tenho jeito, juro, minha mãe diz que não mas eu tenho sim, confiem em mim!!

Beijos

Adoro vocês!

Shichiyou


	11. Chapter 11

_Naruto não me pertence._

O que Machuca e Cura

"_Eu, quero me afastar...  
Meu coração, se aproximar.  
Eu, quero esquecer...  
Meu coração se lembrar.  
Eu, quero a lucidez...  
Meu coração a loucura.  
Eu, quero viver...  
Meu coração morre por você.  
Eu, quero a realidade...  
Meu coração vive a sonhar  
com o dia em que você virá  
E dirá entre um sorriso:  
Também te amo, meu amor..."  
__Nikko Sercunvius_

Cap. 11

Acreditar

Já entardecia novamente quando a equipe ANBU chegou à Konoha, todos cansados física e mentalmente precisavam ir pra casa. Sakura liberou os outros dois integrantes dizendo que iria aprontar o relatório para a Gondaime antes de ir dormir. Naruto ainda tentou argumentar com ela para que descansasse e amanhã resolvesse isso. Sem efeito, Sakura, apesar de muito cansada, não achava que podia dormir.

-"Naruto, vá ver Hinata e depois vá descansar, eu ficarei bem." – A moça tinha uma voz de tédio como que se implorando que ele parasse com aquela discussão.

-"Mas, Sakura, você também está cansada."

Um suspiro.

-"Está certo Uzumaki, o que você quiser, agora vá, por favor!"

Sasuke viu Naruto sorrir contente e despedir-se da garota e dele mesmo para ir atrás da Hyuuga.

Sakura acenou com um sorriso fraco e virou-se na direção de sua casa.

O Uchiha sorriu internamente, ela ainda não tinha mudado de todo, então, ele pôde perfeitamente descobrir seu blefe.

Naruto, assim que avistou a mansão Hyuuga pôs-se a correr, ele sentia seu coração disparar e sabia que não era a corrida. Era uma ansiedade incomum até mesmo ao Uzumaki, uma vontade de vê-la que o sufocava. Ele sabia o quão diferente era de quando ele achava que gostava da Haruno, ele sentia-se feliz em vê-la, ainda sentia, mas aquela alegria não se comparava à felicidade de estar com Hinata, era uma felicidade plena e que crescia a cada encontro com ela, aumentando a necessidade dela que ele sentia.

Ele colocou-se embaixo da janela e jogou algumas pedrinhas para chamar a atenção da menina, ele não devia admitir, mas tinha muito medo do Sr. Hiashi.

-"Naruto-kun?" – A voz fina da menina que apareceu na janela fez os olhinhos do loiro brilharem, em instantes ela descia as escadas cuidando para não ser vista, se encontraram então, nos fundos da mansão.

-"Hinata-chan... – O loiro falador perdia-se sem palavras às vezes. O melhor remédio era abraçá-la. - ...senti saudades."

-"Eu...Eu também Naruto-kun." – Extremamente corada a moça retribuiu o gesto, tão sem palavras quanto ele. Nunca pensou que pudesse ser tão feliz, ter o loiro junto de si era um sonho. Mas ela tinha algo perigoso para falar com o namorado.

Naruto não estava inclinado em deixar o calor da morena tão cedo, mas ela desfez delicadamente o abraço. Para perder-se nos olhos azuis tão cheios de vida.

O garoto não perdeu mais tempo e capturou os lábios dela, ela respondeu prontamente, a saudade era exigente e o beijo precisou tornar-se mais rápido, mais forte.

O casal passou algum tempo desfrutando carinhos um do outro e logo já era tarde da noite.

-"Acho melhor você entrar Hinata, para evitar problemas." – O rapaz disse acariciando o rosto da namorada.

-"Ano...Sobre isto Naruto-kun...Eu...Meu pai... As pessoas andam falando coisas sobre nós e se ele descobrir que andamos juntos eu não sei o que ele pode fazer, eu não queria pressionar você mas, mas..." – A voz baixa e a fala rápida mostrava o quanto a Hyuuga estava nervosa e embaraçada por falar sobre aquilo.

Naruto piscou, pareceu pensar por um momento o quão "problemático" aquilo seria, e deu razão ao Nara, "muito problemático". Durante estes instantes Hinata teve certeza de que ele desistiria dela.

Mas o loiro sorriu e pôs as mãos na nuca em sinal de relaxamento.

-"Yoshi...Não se preocupe Hinata, eu vou falar com seu pai! – Ela não sabia dizer se a pose "Nice Guy" que ele fazia era um indício de perigo ou não. Achou melhor reiterar que Hiashi–sama não era o que ela podia chamar de 'fácil', ainda mais com os precedentes que Naruto trazia consigo. – Diga a ele que venho para conversar com ele sexta à noite."

-"Assi-ssim tão de repente, Naruto, Hiashi-sama é muito tradicional e... – O sorriso confiante que ele sustentou a desarmou completamente. Ela podia temer por ele, mas não o desencorajaria, ela sorriu feliz por ele nem hesitar em enfrentar o líder Hyuuga, ela sabia que podia ser suicídio, mas ela não estragaria o momento. – Está certo Naruto-kun..."

-"Não se preocupe Hinata, seu pai vai aceitar nosso namoro, dattebayo! Se ele não aceitar a gente foge e fica junto mesmo assim!" – Esbravejou decidido enquanto dava um beijo na namorada e se despedia dela.

Hinata deixou seu queixo cair enquanto recebia o beijo de Naruto, ela falaria alguma coisa se ele não tivesse saído tão rápido da vista dela.

-"Fugir? Mas do que é que aquele doido estava falando?" – Maneando a cabeça enquanto sorria, ela entrou em casa novamente, pensando em como a vida ficava mais leve ao lado dele.

Sakura chegou em casa quando estava quase tudo escuro e, na penumbra, jogou suas coisas num canto subindo as escadas desesperada por um banho.

Embaixo do chuveiro ela pensava em como era bom estar em casa, ela adorava missões, mas estar em casa era maravilhoso. Ainda mais depois de uma missão tão desapontadora, tão simples, achava que era rank C e olhe lá!

Ainda assim ela precisava fazer esses relatórios muito bem feitos, sua Shishou precisava saber nos mínimos detalhes o que havia acontecido lá, caso fosse necessário no futuro.

Depois do banho, vestida confortavelmente com um pijama curto de algodão e os cabelos soltos ainda molhados ela foi buscar comida em sua própria cozinha. Chá e um sanduíche bem feito com salada, queijo e presunto, foi para seu quarto e sentou-se para começar seu trabalho nos relatórios.

Alguns segundos depois de começar a escrever ela subitamente parou o que fazia, virou a cadeira de frente para a janela de seu quarto, relaxou com as pernas esticadas, e, segurando sua caneca com as duas mãos tomando em goles pequenos ela estranhamente fixou os olhos em algum ponto depois da cortina.

-"Hum..." – A garota resmungou, levantou-se e saiu do quarto.

Voltou poucos minutos depois, com outra caneca em mãos, colocou-a em seu criado mudo e sentou-se novamente na mesma posição. Olhos novamente fixos na janela.

Depois de vários minutos ela piscou demoradamente.

-"Seu chá vai esfriar, eu não vou esquentá-lo para você."

Silêncio e uma leve brisa na cortina do quarto. Ela deu de ombros.

Mais alguns goles e ela havia terminado. Ela cortou seu sanduíche pela metade e serviu um pedaço ao lado da xícara no criado mudo, o outro ela mordeu, ainda na mesma posição.

Ela desviou o olhar para a xícara cheia e novamente para a janela.

Mais uma brisa, mas agora um pouco mais forte. E a cortina abriu-se; o suficiente para que o moreno, conhecido dela, entrasse no quarto.

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso e pegou a caneca cheia estendendo para ele.

Um braço esticado lhe servindo uma caneca de chá nunca pareceu tão surreal para Sasuke.

Ele hesitou alguns segundos, mas ela continuava firme com o braço estendido. Alcançou a caneca.

-"Por quê?" – Ele perguntou com a habitual voz tranqüila.

-"Que eu lhe ofereci chá?" – Ela deu um sorrisinho sarcástico – "Você deve estar lá fora desde que cheguei, por que parou de esconder sua presença se demorou tanto para entrar?"

-"Eu não parei." – Ele disse, simples assim.

-"Oh! – Os olhos dela se abriram um pouco em surpresa, logo voltando ao normal. – Certo, desculpe se não queria que eu te visse." – Ela sorriu novamente. Irritando-o

-"Hn." – Ele tomou um gole do chá.

-"Aqui, eu reparti meu sanduíche." – Estendeu para ele também.

-"Obrigado." – Não aceitou.

-"Ora vamos, eu mesma fiz, ele está muito bom." – Ela disse dando uma mordida em seu próprio e estendendo ainda mais o braço com o sanduíche para ele. Ele pegou a comida e sentou-se na beirada da cama dela. Ela sorriu de forma discreta.

Ela comia sem olhar para ele, Sasuke por sua vez comia devagar e não perdia nem um detalhe dos movimentos dela.

-"Por que mentiu para Naruto?" – Ele perguntou.

-"Foi por isso que veio? Sabia que eu não dormiria?" – Ela não perguntou em tom de acusação. Ele percebeu.

-"Vocês mudaram. Você mudou muito Sakura." – Ele disse voltando a tomar seu chá.

-"Eu sei. Você também anda me surpreendendo" – Ela disse calma.

-"Mas eu fiquei feliz por saber que ainda sei alguma coisa sobre você, sobre Naruto."

Os olhos dela se arregalaram, ele disse que ficou feliz? Mas que diabos!

-"Ninguém muda na essência Sasuke, ninguém." – Ela ignorou alguns pulos do seu coração.

-"É nisso que eu quero acreditar." – O moreno recitou a frase como se fosse um pedido.

Mais surpresa. E mais alguns pulos do coração.

Segundos de silêncio e olhares sustentados, verdes e negros.

O telefone tocou e ela demorou alguns toques para atender.

-"Desculpe-me, Sasuke, só um minuto. Moshi, moshi... Ah! Ohayo Yuki!"

Ela sorriu abertamente quando soube quem era e o rapaz em sua frente franziu o cenho.

-"Ah, foi uma missão muito boba Yuki. – Ela disse em tom de confidência e Sasuke levantou-se – Nee, amanhã eu só vou para o hospital depois do almoço. Ok, até amanhã."

Ela desligou o telefone em tempo de vê-lo sair pela janela. Confusa com o que tinha se passado. Voltou a fazer o relatório.

Na manhã seguinte, não era assim tão cedo, mas a médica-nin acordou sem precisar do despertador. Arrumou-se para o trabalho, tomou seu café e saiu em direção à torre da Hokage.

-"Com licença Shishou." – Ela disse já abrindo a porta.

-"Entre Sakura, ouvi que você chegou ontem, foram rápidos, como foi a missão?"

-"Patética, chunins resolveriam o problema." – Ela revirou os olhos e Tsunade achou engraçado.

-"É mesmo?"

-"É, mas você pode verificar todos os detalhes no meu relatório. Agora estou indo para o hospital, quero ver como andam as coisas."

-"Ora, tudo na mais perfeita ordem, não acha que eu faço um bom trabalho?" – A loira pareceu se indignar com a possível alegação de que não dava conta do serviço.

Sakura olhou as pilhas acumuladas em cima da mesa de sua mestra e suspirou.

-"Oh! Claro. – A Quinta percebeu o sarcasmo, mas não teve tempo de revidar. - Até mais tarde, ja ne."

-"Sakura, - ela chamou a atenção de sua discípula - e a equipe? Acha que vocês conseguem trabalhar juntos?"

-"A equipe está incrivelmente bem entrosada Shishou, e Naruto está muito empolgado em voltar a atuar com Sasuke."

-"E você? Está empolgada em trabalhar com ele?" – Sakura sabia que ela estava apenas preocupada.

-"Não se preocupe Shishou, eu estou bem."

A mulher loira em sua frente continuou a olhá-la, como que querendo saber se aquilo era mesmo verdadeiro. Sakura sorriu agradecida pela preocupação.

-"Ja" – Ela sumiu entre flores de cerejeiras.

-"Ja..." – Ela despediu-se para o vazio de sua sala.

-"Eu já não disse a todas que não quero visitas circulando além da porta do PS? Parentes esperam notícias da porta para fora, pessoas preocupadas, nervosas e histéricas não ajudam em nada os médicos. – A rosada dizia em tom de repreensão para meia dúzia de enfermeiras responsáveis pelo pronto-socorro do hospital de Konoha. – Eu não quero ver essa confusão aqui novamente, eu fui clara? – Todas assentiram envergonhadas. – Muito bem, obrigada, podem voltar ao trabalho."

Ela passou as mãos pelo cabelo bagunçando um pouco e apertou com a ponta dos dedos os cantos dos olhos.

-"Mal chegou e já está apavorando os funcionários?" – A voz suave do seu amigo foi ouvida logo atrás de si.

-"Sabe que eu não sou uma chefe malvada."

-"Só extremamente exigente." – Yuki fez cara de entendido.

-"Peço apenas o que é possível de ser realizado." – Sorriu vitoriosa.

Ainda que Sakura fosse rígida no cargo de responsável pelo hospital, todos gostavam dela, justa e compreensiva ela era tranqüila a maior parte do tempo, mas claro, assim que presenciava coisas que vinham de encontro com sua ética, valores ou forma de trabalho, ela tinha seus momentos de fúria, ainda que contida.

Yuki a acompanhou até a cafeteria onde ele a colocou á par de tudo o que aconteceu durante sua ausência. Mostrou a ela a ficha dos pacientes mais complicados e avisou de alguns para os quais ele havia dado alta, além disso, falou sobre amenidades do hospital. A enfermeira que entrou em licença maternidade, a festa de aniversário de algum funcionário e algumas fofocas. Ela ria-se enquanto Yuki falava sobre um casal de shinobis que deu entrada no pronto socorro por conta de uma briga no relacionamento e que continuaram a discussão durante os procedimentos dos médicos, estapeavam-se cada qual em sua maca e quando tentaram colocá-los em salas diferentes o casal protestou levantando-se e fazendo do consultório quatro um campo de treinamento, shurikens eram lançadas bushins se desfaziam com golpes enquanto as enfermeiras se protegiam como podiam, e, com nenhum médico-nin de plantão para segurar a força dos ninjas, a equipe foi forçada a chamar Tsunade que trouxe à tiracolo dois chunnins para segurar os dois esquentadinhos. A rosada ouviu às gargalhadas que depois disso tudo os dois saíram abraçados do hospital, como se nada tivesse acontecido e o hospital teve que passar por uma reforma.

Ela adorava essas sublimidades da vida que levava, todas essas besteiras que a maioria das pessoas ignora.

Sakura deveria acabar seu plantão às seis da tarde, mas já eram perto das nove e meia quando ela deixava o hospital. Ela agradecia à Kami por ter se ocupado todo o dia não deixando espaço vago para "muitos" pensamentos sobre o Uchiha, mas agora ela sabia que seria inevitável, a noite sempre era pior.

Antes de sair ela encontrou-se com Yuki, também de saída.

-"Indo para casa tarde novamente Sakura?"

-"Só eu Yuki?"

-"Entrei mais tarde, saio mais tarde."

Sakura fez caras de que não acreditou muito e Yuki riu com humor.

-"Estou com fome, vamos comer alguma coisa?" – O moreno loiro sei lá!! perguntou

-"Vamos. Mas dessa vez eu escolho a comida, não agüento mais bife e batata frita. – Ela fez uma careta."

A sombra que costumeiramente acompanhava a moça todo fim de expediente olhou com ciúme os sorrisos e a careta divertida que ela fez para o médico. Ele sentiu seu sangue ferver, mas foi incapaz de reconhecer as sensações que lhe arrebatavam. Seguiu a garota e seu acompanhante até a porta de um restaurante qualquer.

O homem que costumava seguir a moça até em casa com extrema cautela nunca entendeu realmente por que o fazia, tampouco sabia o porquê de recentemente não conseguir concentrar-se direito a ponto de a moça perceber sua presença, como na última noite.

Vê-la conversando com o médico como ele nunca foi capaz de fazer deixou-o atordoado, o quebra-cabeça em sua mente dificultava-se ao invés de resolver-se e ele tentou por um instante pôr sua cabeça em ordem. Esse instante foi suficiente, logo, olhos verdes conheciam precisamente sua posição.

Através da janela do lugar ela olhava para ele, ela não podia vê-lo, ele agradeceu por isso, ou seu embaraço seria maior. Ela já não conversava como antes, ele percebeu, como que se esperasse o próximo passo dele. Valente como ninja, ele mostrou-se medroso como homem, acovardou-se do que quer que fosse que o tivesse levado até ali e voltou-se para o bairro Uchiha pondo-se caminho de casa.

A rosada soltou a respiração que esteve presa por vários segundos e piscou demoradamente tentando acalmar o seu coração que batia com desespero. A presença havia sumido.

-"Sakura? Daijobu ka?¹" – Seu amigo despertou-a.

-"Nanda²? Desculpe, está sim, só me distraí!" – Ela deu um sorriso amarelo.

-"Tem certeza? Você está pálida, deixe-me ver sua pressão?" – Ele disse já pegando gentilmente em seu pulso.

-"Não é necessário Yuki, estou bem. – Ela retirou seu braço das mãos dele, e ele estranhou a reação evasiva dela, olhando-a com preocupação. – É sério. – Ela relaxou um pouco e sorriu diante dos cuidados do amigo.

-"Certo então. Posso pedir a conta?"

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça e ele pareceu esquecer o acontecido.

Yuki a acompanhou até uma parte do caminho e quando estavam ambos perto de suas casas, se separaram, despediram-se com um abraço simples.

Fazendo o caminho de casa, a moça não se preocupava com o que as pessoas pensariam de sua conversa em voz alta com... Consigo mesma, oras. Ela tinha muita coisa em que pensar, e tantas coisas não cabiam dentro da cabeça.

-"O que ele quer afinal? Enlouquecer-me?" – Ela fez uma cara enfezada enquanto maneava a cabeça negativamente.

Mais alguns passos e ela aliviou a expressão.

-"Bom, se for isto ele está fazendo um bom trabalho..." – Ela suspirou e sorriu delicadamente enquanto continuava balançando a cabeça.

Em casa ela enfiou-se dentro de seu pijama e foi preparar o habitual chá que bebia antes de dormir. Se já era difícil pegar no sono com ele, imagine sem ele.

Deitou-se sem muito sono, milhares de coisas incomodando-a. Ainda bem, pensou ela, que os dias o hospital eram cansativos, ou então não dormiria nunca.

No outro dia levantou no horário de costume para trabalhar. Banhou-se, vestiu-se da forma elegante de sempre e amarrou os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo.

Depois de tomar um café simples, saiu de casa rumo ao hospital. Assim que entrou notou que a coisa estava agitada.

Ao que parecia um grupo de chuunins em missão simples foi emboscado, nada para preocupações, o grupo de ninjas forasteiros tinha sido vencido e os ninjas eram prisioneiros de Konoha. Agora tanto eles quanto os shinobis da vila da folha precisavam de cuidados médicos, lotando o PS.

-"Que seja! – A moça levantou os braços em rendição. – Mãos à obra."

Entrou rapidamente em sua sala, deixou a bolsa e vestiu o jaleco.

A kunoichi tratava de alguns shinobis feridos mais gravemente quando a enfermeira chefe avisou que Tsunade pediu dois médicos e uma enfermeira para cuidar dos ninjas prisioneiros. Sakura pensou em enviar dois médicos de outras seções já que o PS estava lotado, mas ponderou que haviam poucos médicos-nin. Ela chamou uma enfermeira da neurologia e resolveu ir ela mesma, a quinta havia pedido dois médicos, mas indo ela, bastaria.

Chegando à prisão ela avistou Shikamaru saindo do lugar.

-"Ohayou Shikamaru, vocês machucaram muito os garotos?" – Sakura falou divertida.

-"Tsc, esses arruaceiros, só serviram para dar trabalho... Que problemático! – Ele fez uma cara tediosa e olhou para a médica, que achava engraçadas as classificações do Nara, que iam de problemático até extremamente problemático sem variar muito a nomenclatura, apenas olhando as variadas expressões de tédio dele a rosada conseguia saber o quanto aquilo o aborrecia. – Você vai cuidar deles sozinha?"

-"Pretendo, devo me preocupar?" – Ela sorriu travessa, todos ali, incluindo a enfermeira, sabiam que não era necessária de forma alguma a preocupação.

-"Preocupo-me com eles, sem testemunhas você poderá machucá-los bastante..." – O garoto falou sem nenhum entusiasmo.

Ela deu uma gargalhada.

-"Bom, eles atacaram shinobis de Konoha certo? – Shikamaru olhou para ela sabendo que provavelmente eles a subestimariam e "acidentalmente" alguns acabariam mais machucados do que antes, nada fora do comum. – Você vai para Suna nos próximos dias certo?" – Ele afirmou com a cabeça.

-"Tsunade permitiu que eu vá cuidar de um problema."

Sakura começou a rir.

-"Ok, cuide muito bem desse seu problema então." – Ela falou debochada, sabia muito bem que "problema" era esse.

Ele franziu o cenho como se perguntasse do que é que ela estava falando.

-"Tanto faz. – Ela deu de ombros. – Você sabe que eu ficarei sabendo depois."

-"Ja ne, Sakura, ja ne..." – Ele disse já saindo, enquanto Sakura ria.

-"Vamos." – Ela disse para a enfermeira, e entraram.

A médica e a enfermeira haviam demorado muito mais do que imaginaram nos cuidados com os prisioneiros. Os shinobis de Konoha haviam feito bastante estrago nos adversários. Além disso, eles acharam que seria divertido tirar uma "casquinha" da médica gostosa que cuidava deles, o que definitivamente não fez bem à saúde dos ninjas, ela assegurou-se de que eles pensariam duas vezes antes de tocar na própria mãe. Sakura, como uma ninja patriota, pensou que era bem feito para eles, afinal não haviam medido o perigo ao desafiar ninjas do porte de Konohagakure.

No caminho de volta ao hospital já anoitecia e a médica-nin desejava ir embora logo. Quando ela avistou o ninja hiperativo de Konoha correndo esbaforido em sua direção ela soube que não seria dessa vez.

-"Sakura, me ajude Sakura eu... Hinata... Hiashi-sama... E...

O loiro estava em pânico e a rosada começava a se preocupar, julgando que era algo sério.

-"Calma Naruto, respire e me conte o que houve."

-"Eu disse à Hinata-chan que falaria com Hiashi-sama hoje sobre nosso namoro. Mas agora eu não sei o que fazer, e se ele não permitir, eu não sou o genro que ele pediu a Deus e não tenho família, mas eu amo a Hinata. E se ela não puder assumir a liderança do clã? E se ele pedir pra ela escolher entre eu e o clã e..." – O loiro falava sem parar para respirar e parecia desesperado com a idéia do encontro.

-"Naruto, sossegue! – A garota ordenou ao Uzumaki e avisou à enfermeira que ela poderia seguir na frente. O garoto parou de falar, mas continuava muito nervoso. – Agora escute, eu sei que Hiashi-sama é de dar medo em qualquer um, mas se você ama Hinata vai ter que enfrentar essa. Vocês são adultos e podem tomar suas próprias decisões. Eu sei que essa história de clã é complicada, mas a Hyuuga vai arranjar uma saída caso um imprevisto aconteça. – Ela sorriu para acalmá-lo – Hinata nunca se permitiria perder você, ela te ama muito, você sabe..."

-"Não posso pedir que ela escolha entre mim e o clã, entre mim e a família dela."

-"Realmente não pode. – O loiro olhou para ela com tristeza, talvez ele não quisesse que Sakura concordasse com ele. - Mas você não vai precisar, aliás, ela nem daria essa escolha a você, antes mesmo que percebesse, ela já o teria feito. Ela já teria optado por você. – Agora o olhar do garoto estava úmido. – E de mais a mais, não vamos nos precipitar certo? Nós ainda não sabemos o que Hiashi-sama vai falar sobre isso. É como dizem: sofrer antecipadamente é sofrer duas vezes."

A amiga sabia o quanto era penoso para Naruto imaginar que corria o risco de perder a namorada, ele a amava muito e pensar em infringir a ela a escolha entre ele e a família era ainda pior visto que ele sabia muito bem o quanto era ruim não ter uma.

-"Sakura..." – Ele estava com medo.

-"Não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo. Seja forte como você sempre foi. Vamos ver o que ele vai falar para então tomar qualquer decisão. Vamos, vou te ajudar a se arrumar para o jantar." – A garota passou os braços pelos ombros do amigo e seguiram para a casa dele.

-"Nee, Sakura, acha que devo usar terno?" – O garoto perguntou enquanto abria a porta do pequeno apartamento.

-"Acho que não é necessário. Wow!! Eu nunca tinha visto sua casa tão arrumadinha." – Sakura estava surpresa.

-"Hehe... – Ele riu envergonhado. – É que ás vezes Hinata vem aqui em casa."

-"Está explicado então. Bem, vamos lá, vista alguma coisa que não seja estas roupas laranjadas. Uma calça jeans e camisa ou camiseta já servem." – Ela disse empurrando ele para o quarto.

Minutos depois ele voltou usando uma calça jeans escura e uma camisa, laranja.

-"Naruto! Seu armário é como o da Mônica? Só existem roupas de uma cor lá?" – A garota perguntou exasperada.

-"Mas é que eu gosto Sakura." – Ele disse com as mãos na nuca.

-"Que seja então. – Ela massageou as têmporas. - Pelo menos está usando a calça que eu lhe dei. Está bonito Naruto." – Por fim, ela disse orgulhosa.

Ele agradeceu o apoio da amiga com um abraço e eles saíram.

Naruto separou-se dela perto da mansão Hyuuga, recebeu outro abraço apertado e um beijo de boa sorte.

-"Me dê notícias, estarei torcendo por você!" Ela gritou quando já estava longe.

Ele acenou e sorriu.

A médica voltou ao hospital para pegar suas coisas, como não poderia deixar de ser perguntou às enfermeiras como estava tudo e saiu em seguida. Passou no mercado e foi para casa.

-"Humm. Peixe!!" – Inspirou a fumaça que saía do prato com arroz, salada e um pedaço razoável de peixe grelhado.

Ela já havia comido há algum tempo e começava a ficar nervosa esperando notícias de seu amigo.

Em certa mansão as coisas estavam um pouco... Estranhas.

O líder do clã Hyugga, a futura líder do clã e o namorado estavam na sala depois de um tenso jantar.

Naruto apenas havia cumprimentado o Sr. Hiashi quando chegou e passou a refeição toda comendo nervosamente sem olhar para ninguém. Hinata olhava do namorado para o pai que comia sem parar de encarar o "genro".

Agora, Uzumaki havia juntado toda a sua coragem e havia pedido, com alguma dificuldade, a permissão do pai de Hinata para namorá-la.

Num silêncio que se estendia por vários minutos desde que o garoto terminou de falar eles aguardavam nervosamente que o Sr. Hiashi acabasse de tomar seu chá e resolvesse se pronunciar.

Espera.

Silêncio.

Mais espera.

Naruto suava frio e Hinata apertou a mão dele forte.

Ele estava prestes a gritar, fazer um escândalo, apontar um dedo feio para Hiashi, falar "PERDEU!", agarrar Hinata, pular pela janela, e acabar logo com aquilo.

Mas o salvou a noite.

-"Bem garoto, você sabe que o clã Hyugga é muito importante e o futuro reservado à Hinata não é simplório como o seu. Acho que é justo que você saiba que todo o clã tem expectativas para com o líder, isso exigirá de Hinata coisas que o relacionamento de vocês não permitirá. Alianças com clãs poderosos que poderiam ser feitas e não serão, encontros diplomáticos que você poderá atrapalhar ou a riqueza que um possível pretendente pudesse trazer para o clã, enfim, coisas das quais vocês serão indubitavelmente culpados. – A jovem Hyuuga apertava os dentes e segurava o namorado que estava para pular no sogro. – Mas temos de ser realistas, Hinata é adulta e provavelmente ocupará o cargo de líder em breve, se for da vontade dela nada a impedirá de tomar essa decisão depois da posse, então, só me resta garantir que isso será feito da forma correta."

Nesse momento o loiro viu uma luz no fim do túnel e sorriu. O homem voltou a falar ignorando a alegria do casal.

Sakura cansou de esperar notícias, achou que logo o loiro estaria em sua porta contando uma novidade e aquela demora não era típica do Uzumaki. Resolveu sair e dar uma incerta nos arredores da mansão Hyuuga.

Assim que se aproximou da mansão pôde perceber que Naruto ainda estava lá dentro, e mais ainda, percebeu que não era a única espreitando o desfecho do romance Uzumaki/Hyuuga. Ela sorriu de forma sinistra.

Ela rapidamente saltou para um galho forte de uma imensa árvore que ficava perto o bastante para ver a movimentação da casa e a salvo de qualquer flagra.

A moça sorriu, estreitou os olhos e espiou pelo canto destes outro galho um pouco acima dela.

-"Quem diria que os Uchihas eram mexeriqueiros?" – Sussurrou divertida.

-"Engraçado. Eu não tive surpresa sobre os Harunos." – Alfinetou-a. Ela admitiu ser extremamente sexy e atordoante ouvi-lo sussurrando também.

-"Humpf. – Por um instante ela não teve resposta à provocação que ela mesma começara. Deu uma pausa breve. – Está preocupado com ele?"

-"Ele me atormentou a tarde toda sobre esse encontro e depois sumiu, eu só quis saber se ele tinha arrumado alguma encrenca, eu já estava indo embora."

Sakura riu baixo e Sasuke olhou curioso para ela.

-"Oh! Claro." – Ela disse, rodou os olhos e ele enrugou mais o cenho.

O moreno virou-se para ir embora, mas ela interveio.

-"Por favor, Sasuke, não seja bobo, fique aqui."

Ela sabia que ele também estava preocupado pelo amigo, mas não iria admitir. Ela pensou que talvez não devesse ter dito nada e que agora ele não ficaria mesmo com o pedido dela. Por pura birra. Mas ele surpreendeu-a mais uma vez e ajeitou-se novamente no galho.

-"Eu acho que não importa o que Hiashi-sama diga, Hinata não deixaria Naruto, ela o ama demais." – Sakura disse, acabando com o assunto.

-"Mas Naruto sim, ele, por outro lado, não permitiria que ela se separasse da família." – Ele disse sem tirar os olhos da mansão. A garota surpreendeu-se um pouco com o que ele disse, mas logo assumiu uma feição determinada.

-"Neste caso, eu socaria aquela cara boba dele até que ficasse inconsciente. – O garoto desviou o olhar da casa para olhar a moça. – Eu não deixaria que ele fizesse uma idiotice dessas, Hinata ama muito aquele tonto e seria burrice achar que ela seria mais feliz com a família do que com ele." – A mulher que Sasuke olhava agora tinha um sorriso cúmplice, provando a ligação dela com Naruto.

O moreno voltou a olhar para a casa com se entendendo o que ela quis dizer. Ainda que com uma pontinha estranha cutucando o coração.

-"Pensando assim, eu adoraria ajudar a fazê-lo mudar de idéia." – Sasuke olhou novamente para Sakura e ela para ele. E ela então pôde ver, de relance, um sorriso, mesmo que minúsculo, na boca dele.

O contato visual foi quebrado com um grito que assustou aos dois.

Um grito de dentro da casa.

Hinata.

-"O QUÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ?!" – O grito da moça não assustou apenas o casal que espionava o jantar, mas também o pai e o namorado que estava com ela na sala, Naruto inclusive soltou a mão dela com medo, muito medo.

-"Isso mesmo que você ouviu. Vocês devem se casar." – Hiashi repetiu.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oContinuao0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

1-Está tudo bem?

2-O quê?

Se vocês não se lembrarem da sombra que mencionei neste capítulo (parágrafo 99) vide cap. 01.

Hey hey Minna!!

Mais um! Esse ficou diferente não é?

Espero que vocês tenham gostado.

Obrigada a todas que estão lendo e comentando, obrigada de coração.

Respondendo as reviews por mail ok?

Beijos a todas.

Shichiyou


	12. Chapter 12

_Naruto não me pertence._

O que Machuca e Cura

"_**Eu bem sei que ciumento,  
exigente, impulsivo.  
Irritado por coisas tão banais.  
Eu vivo a provocar discussões sem motivo.  
Mas eu amo tão mal,  
porque eu amo demais."**_

_Ghiaroni_

Cap. 12

Provocar

-"Mas não mesmo!" – Hinata berrava e Naruto assustado não se lembrava de Hinata ter surtado daquele jeito alguma vez. Ao mesmo tempo em que empalidecia com a aprovação de Hiashi-sama não só para o namoro, mas para um casamento.

-"Modere o tom Hinata." – Hiashi disse simples.

-"Hinata, eu não estou entendendo. – O Uzumaki sussurrou para a morena colocando uma mão escondendo a boca como em uma conspiração que Hiashi não pudesse saber. - Não era isso que queríamos? Temos a permissão agora."

-"Modere o senhor as suas idéias, - Hinata parecia não ter ouvido o namorado - eu não vou me casar com Naruto. – O loiro olhou rápido pra ela, como assim? Não ia casar? – Er... Quer dizer não agora Naruto. Não estamos na idade média em que os pais escolhiam os maridos para suas filhas e os obrigavam a casar. Eu não quero que alguém se case comigo por obrigação. De forma alguma!"

-"Hinata, eu..." – Naruto tentou falar alguma coisa, mas foi ignorado.

-"Vamos ver então." – Disse Hiashi ultrajado.

-"Pode apostar." – Desafiou Hinata.

Hinata foi para seu quarto pisando forte e Hiashi dirigiu-se para seu escritório indignado resmungando coisas como: "ela não vai me desafiar" e "casar com aquele bobo", deixando o loiro totalmente esquecido na sala.

A dupla que ficou atenta depois do grito de Hinata, observou intrigada ao cabisbaixo ninja que saiu da mansão Hyuuga. Eles se entreolharam e decidiram ir de encontro ao amigo, fácil assim, sem precisar de palavra alguma.

-"Psst...Naruto." – Sakura sussurrou e acenou de trás de uma pequena moita no quintal Hyuuga. Sasuke limitou-se a esconder-se no arbusto, o que na opinião dele já era demasiado humilhante, não ia prestar-se ao papel de ficar sussurrando e acenando também.

-"Sakura!! E... Sasuke!!!?? – O olho do loiro arregalou-se, o moreno escondido na moita junto com Sakura não era algo que ele podia classificar como normal. Sasuke apenas rolou os olhos e ia embora se não fosse por Sakura segurar sua roupa discretamente. - O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?"

-"Cuidando de você, oras. O que houve lá seu atrapalhado?? O que fez de errado?" – Sakura disse ainda sussurrado.

-"Ei!! Eu não fiz nada errado! – Sakura fez uma cara desconfiada e Sasuke bufou. – É sério, não fui eu. Foi Hiashi-sama querendo nos casar."

Sakura deixou o queixo cair e Sasuke, que até então olhava para o nada, focou sua atenção no amigo.

-"Eu não achava que ia ser tão fácil. - A médica estava perplexa. – Mas, espera. Por que Hinata gritou?"

-"Eu também não sei, ela disse que não queria que ninguém casasse obrigado e algo sobre a idade média que eu não entendi." Naruto estava confuso e a dupla de amigos suspirou.

-"Acho que por essa noite já chega de emoções. Amanhã você conversa com ela e esclarece as coisas, tenho certeza que Hinata tem alguma explicação para sua atitude." – A amiga disse colocando as mãos sobre os ombros dele. Sasuke apenas assentiu.

-"Psst, Naruto!" – Eles já estavam saindo da mansão quando ouviram algo logo atrás deles.

Era Hinata que se escondia atrás de uma árvore e chamava por Naruto.

-"Ok, basta disso pra mim. Eu vou embora." – Sasuke disse indignado e antes que os outros dois pudessem argumentar ele já tinha ido.

A moça ainda fitou o moreno se afastar por alguns segundos antes de se pronunciar novamente.

-"Naruto eu também vou, amanhã você me conta o que aconteceu, certo? Boa sorte!

-"Obrigado." – Sakura apenas sorriu e foi embora, deixando o amigo a sós com a namorada.

O loiro andou calmo até a árvore em que a namorada se escondia.

-"Hinata?"

Logo que ele se aproximou ela o puxou para seu esconderijo.

-"Naruto, que bom que você não foi embora... Desculpe por aquilo, eu, eu... Desculpe-me." – Parece que a irritação causada por seu pai havia passado e era a velha Hinata novamente, brincando com os dedinhos enquanto gaguejava ao falar.

-"Tudo bem Hinata. – Ele disse olhando para os próprios pés. – Mas, eu não entendo. Não queríamos ficar juntos? Era isso não era?"

-"É, eu..." – Hinata estava vermelha e não conseguia falar.

-"Você não quer casar comigo?" – Ele perguntou.

-"... – Ela fechou os olhos bem apertados e sacudiu a cabeça com força. Negando forte, tomando coragem. – É tudo o que eu mais quero."

O garoto sorriu.

-"Mas eu não quero – Ela continuou. – que Hiashi-sama o obrigue a isto. Eu quero que você queira. Ninguém pode tomar essa decisão por nós, mesmo que seja nossa vontade."

Um silêncio foi feito enquanto uma brisa cortava entre os dois, o loiro pegou a mão dela.

-"Eu entendo Hinata-chan, você quer que isso parta de mim, só pra você. Está certo e eu concordo." – Ela sorriu enquanto os olhos enchiam de água, e ele sorriu ainda mais.

-"Estou certa de que amanhã quando eu conversar com meu pai tudo irá se resolver. Se ele quer um casamento deve aceitar primeiro um namoro."

-"Bom! O pior já passou, o que vier agora vai ser fichinha perto de ter que encarar seu pai daquele jeito. – Ela sorriu, e prometeu a si mesma que ele não teria de passar novamente por algo do tipo. Ele suspirou cansado. - Eu vou embora agora, antes que arranjemos encrenca e complique ainda mais essa história. Nesse caso eu concordo com Shika, tudo isso é muito problemático." – Deu um beijo cúmplice e apaixonado na garota. E se foi.

Hinata observou o namorado se afastar e voltou-se para casa. Olhando a janela de seu pai, pensando na conversa séria que teria com ele amanhã.

Sakura chegou em casa, colocou a água para ferver e subiu para vestir seu pijama. Ela gostava de fazer algo à noite como hoje. Mesmo que fosse uma pequena missão em prol da amizade, servia para espairecer.

Logo, alguns pensamentos sobre o Uchiha a tomaram de assalto. O gesto de preocupação do garoto e o jeito encabulado com que ele tratou o divertido episódio a deixou derretida, ele afinal, não era acostumado a demonstrações de carinho muito menos de participar de coisas como aquelas. Espionar o desfecho de um romance, cuidar de um amigo e esconder-se em uma moita não eram coisas comuns ao cotidiano do moreno, mesmo afastada da vida dele até pouco tempo, Sakura sabia disto.

Ela foi até a cozinha, tomou seu chá pensando no que havia acontecido entre Naruto e Hinata depois que ela foi embora, provavelmente tenham se acertado, eles se adoram, pensou ela. Ainda assim a imagem de Hiashi-sama apareceu na sua cabeça e ela imaginou que eles ainda tivessem alguns problemas.

No dia seguinte ela levantou bem disposta para trabalhar, arrumou-se, tomou café com bom humor e logo saiu de casa.

O dia estava bonito e havia muitas pessoas na rua, ela cumprimentou a todos até chegar ao hospital. Qual foi sua surpresa ao entrar em sua sala e verificar Naruto sentado ali.

-"Naruto! Aconteceu alguma coisa?" – Ela perguntou preocupada.

-"Não, eu só vim pedir uma opinião. – Ela deixou sua bolsa em um balcão enquanto fazia um sinal para que ele continuasse. - Ne.. Sakura, Hinata disse que ia falar com Hiashi hoje de novo, acha que eu devo ir até lá? Talvez para ficar junto dela?"

A amiga sorriu sinceramente.

-"É claro Naruto, ela vai adorar, tem haver com os dois não é? É justo que enfrentem juntos."

Ele sorriu como sempre fez pra ela, com alegria.

-"Obrigado Sakura, vou até lá agora mesmo."

Antes que ele pudesse sair do consultório ela o parou.

-"Estou orgulhosa Naruto."

Ele sorriu de novo e dessa vez saiu.

O dia passou tranquilamente, poucas emergências, algumas consultas e logo o dia de trabalho terminava.

Ao sair, a médica-nin encontrou Yuki na porta.

-"Saindo no horário? Que beleza!" – O médico disse com humor.

Ela sorriu.

-"Tenho um assunto pra ver. E você? Vai ficar até mais tarde?"

-"Eu faço plantão hoje." – Ele respondeu com a voz arrastada.

-"Bom plantão então. Até amanhã de manhã."

Ela acenou enquanto se afastava, gostaria de ver como foi a conversa com o pai de Hinata.

-"Já vai. – Gritou um loiro de dentro de casa e logo abriu a porta. – Sakura!"

-"Ohayou Naruto."

Ele deu espaço para que ela entrasse.

-"Ohayou."

-"Como foi a conversa com Hiashi-sama? Eu estou curiosa." – Ela disse sentando-se em uma cadeira enquanto via ele rindo sem graça.

-"Bem eu acho. Mesmo a contra gosto, Hiashi-sama disse que não interferiria no namoro se este não atrapalhasse a família. Hinata falou que já era adulta e que não casaria com ninguém forçado. Eu nunca a vi nervosa daquele jeito, ela só conseguiu fazê-lo pensar na proposta ameaçando. Ela disse que se ele a obrigasse a casar ela não tomaria posse na liderança do clã nesse próximo ano. Mas ele também conseguiu deixá-la sem graça, avisou que ela tomasse cuidado, por que ele não queria nenhum bastardo como neto, ela ficou furiosa com essa indireta do pai." – Naruto falou tudo normalmente mas Sakura notou um ar diferente no amigo.

-"E você está triste por quê?" – O loiro olhou para os próprios pés.

-"Hiashi tem razão de querer dificultar as coisas pra nós, e Hinata tem razão em não querer casar comigo. Acho que ele tentou nos casar, pois sabia que ela não iria querer."

-"Por que diz isso Naruto?"

-"Olhe pra esta casa Sakura, é ridícula, você já entrou naquela mansão? Hinata é educada, linda, rica e futura líder do clã Hyuuga, o pai dela estava certo quando disse que nossa união atrapalharia a ela e a família dela. Eu não posso ser um peso, devo reconhecer antes que fique mais sério."

O som de um tapa foi ouvido, Naruto olhava incrédulo, com a face latejando a amiga de pé em sua frente com o cenho franzido.

-"Naruto pare já de falar besteiras. – A amiga disse em tom de repreensão. – Quando tivemos aquela conversa lá em casa eu disse à você que seria a última, agora eu pretendo partir para a ignorância. – O amigo continuava assustado. - Quem é que brada aos quatro cantos que será Kage de Konoha? Eu acredito em você e sabe que Tsunade também confia em você. Que partido melhor Hiashi-sama acharia que não o sexto Kage?. – O amigo que olhava para o chão foi forçado por uma mão delicada a olhar nos olhos verdes. Ela continuou com a voz mais amena – Ela te ama, a felicidade dela é você, e a sua é ela. Assim como eu e Hinata nos orgulhamos de você a família dela também será orgulhosa por ela. Pode não ser agora, mas vai, eu sei."

Os olhos do amigo brilhando com as lágrimas que quase caíam, os dois se abraçaram. Ficaram assim por algum tempo, até Sakura se soltar.

-"Eu tenho que ir agora. Pense no que eu te disse. Vá ver Hinata!"

Com outro abraço ela se despediu. Gritou já lá de fora.

-"E deixe de idiotices, ou eu acabarei com ela na porrada."

Naruto tremeu.

Indo para casa ela sentia-se cansada, pelo trabalho e pela pequena discussão com o amigo, como ele conseguia ser tão teimoso?

-"Ei, Sakura."

Ela olhou rápido para o outro lado da rua.

-"Ah. Ohayou Sai."

Ele atravessou correndo encontrando-se com ela.

-"Você vai pra casa? Não quer ir comer algo comigo?"

-"Desculpe Sai, eu estou um pouco cansada..." – Antes que pudesse continuar, ela notou novamente aquela presença, aquilo havia se tornado freqüente. Olhando para a direção em que ela sentia o chakra, imaginou que ele logo ia embora como havia feito outras vezes.

-"Vamos, eu gostaria muito de sua companhia." – Sai insistiu, quando o garoto segurou na mão dela a conhecida figura Uchiha pulou da árvore a poucos metros do casal.

-"Eu a estou acompanhando até em casa." – O moreno falou como se o fato dele ter pulado sem aviso ali não tivesse causado espanto nenhum.

-"Sasuke. – O ninja disse sem nenhuma alteração no humor ou semblante. - Desculpe Sakura, não sabia que estava acompanhada. – Sorriu de forma forçada. – Quem sabe em uma próxima oportunidade? Eu volto a encontrá-la."

A rosada viu o antigo companheiro de equipe desaparecer calmamente pela rua, sabendo que na próxima ela não teria desculpas. Quando se lembrou da companhia parada ao lado dela.

-"O que diabos foi aquilo Sasuke?"

-"Hn. Você queria sair com ele?" – Ele disse sem dar importância para a irritação na voz da ninja.

-"Ninguém falou sobre isso. Você apenas não tinha o direito. Você não estava me acompanhando até em casa."

-"Estava sim." – A voz normal como se estivesse contando notas na carteira.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram.

-"Certo, chega de jogos. Você sabe que eu senti sua presença várias vezes nos últimos dias. – Ela disse decidida e aquilo pareceu incomodar o homem parado com as mãos nos bolsos. – O que você pretende? Você sabe sobre mim, sabe que me afeta, então por que faz esse tipo de coisa? Assimilou, além das técnicas, a crueldade de Orochimaru?" – O rapaz virou o rosto, indignado com a rudeza dela.

-"A intenção não era atrapalhar." – A voz fria como se não se importasse.

A garota suspirou, fechou os olhos e tentou acalmar o coração de pulava muito mais rápido que o necessário dentro peito. Ela estava cansada de fingir neutralidade, era adulta e não precisava guardar aquilo pra si, quando era explícito, para todos, seus reais sentimentos. Sempre foi tudo tão transparente, mesmo quando ele esteve longe, todos sabiam que ela não o esqueceria, por que agora ela achava que enganava alguém com sua representação?

-"Olha o que você faz comigo, vê como eu estou? – Ela esticou a mão na direção dele mostrando que tremia, só com a presença dele. – Você não atrapalhou nada, eu não queria sair com ele. Mas você não pode dizer coisas assim para os outros, é uma mentira, é humilhante entende?" – O homem pensou em dizer alguma coisa, mas não pôde, não quando não conseguia pensar em nada que pudesse parar com aquela dor.

Ela passou por ele, a caminho de casa.

-"Eu estou tentando recuperar a equipe, o time sete. Pela nossa amizade. Mas pra mim está ficando difícil, eu não sei o quanto mais eu posso suportar." – A frase da rosada não passou de um sussurro enquanto ela começava a caminhar.

Antes que ela ficasse longe o bastante para não ouvi-lo ele retrucou.

-"Éramos crianças, eu não poderia ter feito nada diferente na época. Enquanto você conseguia ver em mim algo além de um vingador eu não via outra saída, tínhamos maturidades diferentes. Agora eu não sou mais criança, agora as coisas estão diferentes."

Uma brisa fria sacudiu os cabelos rosados encobrindo a face triste.

-"No fim seguimos caminhos parecidos. – Ela respondeu, parou o passo, mas não se virou, ela gostaria de poder esconder sua vontade de chorar, e apesar do rapaz não poder ver os olhos úmidos a voz denunciava o nó na garganta. - Enquanto você buscava sua cura eu também busquei a minha, por tanto tempo..."

Ele surpreendeu-se quando ela se lembrou da conversa daquela noite. Ela, falava sem se importar se ele entenderia ou não.

-"Tentando arrancar meu próprio coração de dentro do peito, tentando acabar com o sofrimento. – Ela ergueu sua cabeça e a voz pareceu ficar mais firme. - A nossa diferença é que você conseguiu, já encontrou sua paz, eu ainda luto, a cada segundo para continuar ao menos sobrevivendo.  
Diferente de você eu não tenho um plano, não vejo saída. Meu mundo vira de pernas para cima com você e sem você mal posso respirar, meu coração quase pára. No fim, do jeito que eu estou não faz diferença se você está perto ou não. Eu corro, fujo, encontro um esconderijo, mas você entra no meu mundo pela porta ou pela janela, mesmo se eu fecho e tranco tudo essa agonia acha uma fresta e começa tudo de novo.  
Você diz que sofreu a dor de não poder fazer nada pra mudar um fato, então deve entender a minha por não conseguir mudar meu coração. Se entender, por favor, me ajude, não faça coisas como essa, não chegue tão perto."

Ela sabia que aquilo era falar demais, ela sabia que tinha se exposto, aquilo, para a líder da equipe, era inadequado, mas ela não podia mais. E antes que ele visse as lágrimas de mulher ela se foi em meio a inúmeras pétalas cor de rosa.

Em casa, ela não pôde conter o choro, há muito não chorava por ele, tinha agüentado muito.

A manhã seguinte não foi das melhores para a médica. Para melhorar o humor, uma cirurgia de emergência logo que chegou ao hospital.

Na hora do almoço ela sentou-se na pequena praça em frente ao hospital e pôde ver Naruto passeando com Hinata pela primeira vez sem se esconder, ele estava radiante apesar da moça ainda parecer muito tímida com a exposição.

Apesar de sentir o quanto os últimos dias estavam mexendo com ela, não queria voltar aos dias sombrios que ela tinha meses atrás. Ela pretendia enfrentar aquilo, não ia ser fácil, não seriam dias ótimos, mas ela desejava que logo a tempestade passasse e ela pudesse viver sua vida da melhor forma possível. Para isso ela pretendia agarrar-se aos amigos, à vida ninja e ao trabalho no hospital. Seria dolorido, mas era melhor do que a semi-vida que tinha antes.

Ela sentiu o coração aquecer pelo amigo, a felicidade do loiro era contagiante, é, talvez ela conseguisse...

Um calorzinho bom, um sentimento de esperança que ela não queria deixar morrer.

Esse calor congelou ao sentir mãos em seus olhos. Ela podia imaginar de quem eram aquelas mãos que só podiam ser de um ninja, já que escondeu muito bem seu chakra.

-"Sai, sai." – Ela disse com a voz preguiçosa.

-"Hunf, que piada sem graça Sakura!" – Ele falou e fez uma careta, mas ainda assim ficava difícil reconhecer aquilo com uma piada, vindo dele. Ele se esforçava era verdade, para parecer mais humano.

-"Desculpe..." - ela voltou seu olhar para a entrada do hospital.

-"O pessoal vai se juntar mais tarde pra comemorar o namoro assumido do mais novo e badalado casal de Konoha. – Ela soltou um muxoxo de aceitação e ele continuou. – Você vai? - Talvez ele tivesse que percebido que possivelmente a resposta seria não. – Naruto gostaria que você fosse."

-"Eu vou Sai. Eu vou. Agora, eu tenho que voltar ao trabalho." – Ela disse já se levantando.

-"Ok, eu passou te pegar então." – E sorriu para ela.

-"Que seja. Ja ne."

Como o usual ela ficou até mais tarde no hospital resolvendo inúmeros problemas. Antes que pudesse se atrasar para o compromisso com seus amigos ela foi embora.

Perto da hora em que Sai viria ela já estava quase pronta. Usava um vestido até os joelhos, em tons de roxo, de corte romântico.

Mal a campainha tocou e ela já abria a porta saindo em seguida e trancando tudo.

-"Ow! Que pressa é essa?" – O garoto perguntou com o ar divertido.

-"O que é Sai? Achava que eu lhe convidaria pra entrar e tomar alguma coisa?" – Ela respondeu sem dar muita bola.

-"Ok, ok. Sem drinques então?"

-"Sem drinques. Vamos logo."

-"Você está muito bonita Sakura." – Ela agradeceu com um aceno.

Ele bem tentou apoiar as mãos nas costas nuas na ninja, mas ela fuzilou-o com olhar e por um momento desejou ter ido sozinho.

Ao chegar ao bar, todos já estavam reunidos e assim que atravessou a porta ela já encontrou o olhar negro do qual ela tinha fugido na noite anterior. Ela não esperava mesmo que ele faltasse.

Sai sentou-se na cadeira ao lado e tentava a todo custo ter uma conversa como os outros. Sakura o ajudava vez ou outra o introduzindo na conversa para aumentar a socialização.

Sakura não se sentia bem disposta ali, mas ela não pretendia desistir de seus amigos. Sentia-se otimista apesar de tudo.

O clima começou a ficar estranho quando Ino disse que iria dançar com Sasuke, procurou a mão dele em cima da mesa para puxá-lo, mas só o que encontrou foi resistência. Sasuke segurou firme sua mão no mesmo lugar e sequer olhou na direção da loira.

-"Vamos Sasuke!" – Ela praticamente gritou. Todos olhavam a cena desconfortáveis.

-"Não vou dançar com você." – Ele disse sem alterar o tom de voz enquanto erguia o copo para beber mais um gole.

-"Vamos, nós não somos mais crianças, e somos livres." – Ela disse em tom de deboche e olhou para a médica-nin que se forçava a não olhar o que estava acontecendo, mas não encontrava mais nada interessante acontecendo no bar. Quando Ino a provocou ela não se conteve e olhou direto pra a loira, assim que achou que a provocação havia funcionado ela sorriu com o canto dos lábios. Sakura ainda manteve o olhar firme em direção à amiga antes de admitir que aquilo era ridículo e manear a cabeça negativamente.

Ino frustrou-se por não conseguir mais do que isso com a rosada e continuou seu intento com o moreno, puxando-o e fazendo bico.

-"Ainda assim Ino, eu não vou dançar com você. Se não somos mais crianças pare de agir como uma. Você não conseguirá provocar a Haruno." – O ninja falou ainda calmo e para em seguida tomar sua bebida.

Todos exclamaram ante a alfinetada do moreno.

Sakura não estava tão certa quanto Sasuke á respeito de sua paciência, apesar das duas manterem um contato cordial a disputa de infância abalou a estrutura da amizade. Mesmo depois de anos a médica não via crescimento em maturidade da amiga, tornando a convivência insuportável. Sakura via dia a dia o comportamento da loira tornar-se infantil e repulsivo. Arrogante e impertinente, muitos apenas a toleravam em nome dos bons tempos. Há quem diga que isso se dá ao fato dela ser filha única, serem os Yamanaka uma família rica e ainda por cima ser muito mimada pelos pais.

As duas mantinham uma amizade simples e sem muita intimidade, vez ou outra saíam, com outras meninas, e conversavam normalmente. Ino, que mantinha-se na vida ninja ainda que com menos afinco que os outros de sua época por estar tomando conta dos negócios da família, era vista freqüentemente próximo do hospital e quando encontrava com a médica trocavam algumas palavras. Depois que o rapaz ambicionado pelas duas voltou à vila, Ino tornou-se totalmente inalcançável para a Haruno. A kunoichi logo imaginou que ela estivesse erguendo novamente a bandeira de guerra e respeitou o espaço. De mais a mais, Haruno já tinha passado da fase da competição e sabia que se alguém quisesse ficar com alguém nessa história, não ia ser uma terceira pessoa que faria diferença.

Ino bufou nervosa com a rejeição de Sasuke e cruzou os braços emburrada. Sakura tentou manter o ânimo da festinha perguntando para Hinata se ela emprestava o novo namorado para que ela dançasse, simpática, a Hyuuga disse que liberaria só por uma música. Tenten animada puxou Neji para a pista antes que ele negasse, Ino ainda tentou com os outros garotos mas Shikamaru estava muito sonolento, Sai só olhava para Sakura e Chouji estava preocupado com as batatas fritas que ele havia pedido e não haviam chegado.

Sakura sentiu olhares em cima dela durante toda a dança, tratou de ignorar e se divertir.

Assim que a música acabou, os casais voltaram pra mesa, Naruto muito feliz foi tentar fazer a namorada dançar também, Tenten tinha uma cara de triunfo estampada, Neji estava muito, mas muito envergonhado e Sakura sentia um bem estar que ela gostaria de manter pelo resto da noite.

Conversaram mais um pouco, Sai tentava a todo custo ser simpático e aquilo já estava dando nos nervos da rosada, que tratou de ir para o outro lado da mesa e puxar conversa com Tenten.

-"Tenten eu não agüento mais, ele não larga do meu pé." – Ela sussurrava para a amiga.

-"Ele gosta de você ué! Por que não tenta?" – A morena disse com humor.

-"De jeito nenhum, me peça pra dar uma chance a algum outro menos para o Sai, ele é boa pessoa e está tentando se socializar, eu até quero ajudá-lo, mas não assim."

Tenten apenas ria, já meio alta com a bebida.

-"Tenten, me dê cobertura, eu vou disfarçar e sair de fininho, senão ele vai querer me levar pra casa. Diga a Naruto e Hinata que eu mandei um beijo aos dois."

-"Ok." – E ela fez posição de sentido, brincando. Sakura riu e balançou a cabeça.

Ela saiu rapidamente para não ser notada. A noite estava tranqüila e ela parou assim que saiu do lugar apreciando o céu limpo e estrelado, adorando o cheiro da noite fresca, andando com passos muito lentos ela abriu os braços e fechou os olhos respirando fundo.

Ela logo percebeu passos que saíam do bar onde esteve.

Surpreendeu-se, achou que ninguém havia notado que tinha saído.

-"Ha, yo Sasuke!"

-"..."

Silêncio previsível vindo do shinobi. Ele olhava pra ela com as mãos nos bolsos, sem ao certo saber o que falar depois do que ela havia dito pra ele.

-"Eu acho que vou pra casa, estou realmente cansada." – Ela falava não só do dia de trabalho e por ser tarde. Ambos sabiam disso.

-"..."

Ela continuou calado e ela não se importou.

-"Ja ne Sasuke, diga aos outros que deixei um tchau."

-"Hn"

A moça se virou para ir embora, andando tranquilamente.

Alguns metros depois ela percebeu o moreno perto de si, mais precisamente, ao seu lado.

-"O que está fazendo?" – Ela perguntou curiosa.

-"Acompanhando você até em casa, o que parece?" – A voz dele estava como o usual, tranqüila, mas havia alguma coisa nela que Sakura não conseguiu decifrar. Era algo como humor, surreal demais vindo de Uchiha Sasuke.

-"Não é necessário Sasuke." – Ela respondeu um pouco ressabiada, talvez fosse um bushin, não não, ela teria notado.

-"Hn" – Ele não pareceu se importar com o que ela havia falado.

-"Aaaargh!! Teimoso, você está andando demais com Naruto." – Ela disse de forma irritadiça.

Como resposta ele olhou-a irritado, só estava sendo gentil afinal. Ela maneou a cabeça desapontada.

O restante do percurso foi feito no silêncio. Vez ou outra um dos dois espiava pelo canto do olho, mas assim que os olhares encontravam-se, eram novamente desviados para algum lugar interessante, como seu próprio pé ou os postes de iluminação da rua.

-"Bom, aqui estamos, pode voltar para a festinha agora." – Ela tentou fazer o mal estar passar, um clima ruim não ajudaria em nada não é mesmo?

Ele não respondeu, ficou parado, como se estivesse... esperando que ela entrasse?

A garota começava a ponderar se devia demorar-se unicamente para irritá-lo, mas o feitiço viraria contra o feiticeiro e ela sabia disso.

-"Boa Noite Sasuke." - Disse com um sorriso nervoso.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça e virou-se em direção à vila Uchiha.

-"Não vai voltar para a festa? É cedo ainda!" – Ela gritou antes que ele se afastasse.

Ele parou, e, sem virar o corpo, olhou para a moça parada perto da porta.

-"Meu interesse na festa, eu acabei de deixar em segurança, em casa." - E seguiu tranquilamente para o distrito Uchiha.

A moça, congelada à menção daquelas palavras, escorregou para dentro de casa fechando a porta atrás de si.

-"AAAARGGGHHHHHH!!!" – Assim que se viu dentro de casa ela teve um acesso, gritava e dava pulinhos de puro ódio, com os punhos bem fechados e os olhos apertados. Será que o infeliz não sabia que ele tirava a calma dela apenas com sua presença, ainda parecia querer provocar seus nervos ainda mais. Ela estava tão bem, por que aquele shinobi queria tanto vê-la perder essa batalha?

Lá fora um Uchiha satisfeito sorria discretamente e de olhos fechados, era como se ele conseguisse ver o ataque que Sakura estava dando dentro de casa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-Continua-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Olá pessoas!!

Novamente desculpem a demora, pode não parecer, mas eu sou perfeccionista então demora pra eu ficar razoavelmente satisfeita. Além do meu tempo escasso.

Um adendo que eu gostaria de fazer é sobre a fic x mangá, vocês já devem ter notado que nessa história Itachi não era bonzinho e o Sasuke não surtou querendo destruir Konoha. Tomem como um desvio da história. Obrigada.

Eu prometo postar o Cap. 13 nos próximos dias. PROMETO!! XD

Agradecimentos:

Miyuke Chan

Flor de Gelo  
Nana Shimahara  
Hokage Rubiikia Omurashi  
Megame Satsuky  
Taliane  
Titia-Ro  
Tsuhaisu  
Meriham  
MiLLa-Chan  
Chane-Chan

Desculpa não responder uma à uma.

Kissus

Shichiyou


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence!! Nem Sakura, nem Hinata, nem Sasuke, nem Gaara... Ai, tô começando a ficar deprimida...

O que Machuca e Cura

_**Um beijo**_

Foste o beijo melhor da minha vida,  
ou talvez o pior...Glória e tormento,  
contigo à luz subi do firmamento,  
contigo fui pela infernal descida!

Morreste, e o meu desejo não te olvida:  
queimas-me o sangue, enches-me o pensamento,  
e do teu gosto amargo me alimento,  
e rolo-te na boca malferida.

Beijo extremo, meu prêmio e meu castigo,  
batismo e extrema-unção, naquele instante  
por que, feliz, eu não morri contigo?

Sinto-me o ardor, e o crepitar te escuto,  
beijo divino! e anseio delirante,  
na perpétua saudade de um minuto...

_**Olavo Bilac**_

Cap. 13

Descontrole

A fim de evitar que arrancasse os próprios cabelos ela conseguiu, com muito custo, acalmar-se.

Subiu e resolveu deitar sem nem cogitar preparar seu chá. Esses dias estavam sendo demais pra ela, só lembrava-se de ter ficado tão ansiosa quando o Uchiha voltou, ainda assim, era diferente, pois na época ela conseguiu manter-se calma a maior parte do tempo, não havia moreno nenhum para atrapalhar.

Depois de horas rolando pela cama ela levantou-se e desistiu de dormir.

-"Eu estarei um caco amanhã."

Respirou fundo, sentada na beirada da cama, quando teve uma idéia. Se a mente não queria dar uma força ao corpo, vamos fazer ao contrário.

Vestiu-se com sua roupa de treino e correu para o campo de treinamento, com o objetivo específico de destruir muitas coisas até cansar bem o corpo.

A sorte da cidade de Konoha é que o campo era longe e Sakura estava poupando o chão, ou todos teriam acordado, com certeza.

Sem descanso ela destruía troncos de grandes árvores com um toque rápido do punho. As grandes toras se desfaziam em fragmentos, como se tivessem passado por uma máquina de triturar. Ela sumia e reaparecia em outro ponto do campo destruindo uma pedra da mesma forma e sumindo em seguida novamente. Ela não fazia muito esforço em acabar com as árvores e pedras, mas, somado á grande velocidade empregada para ir de um lugar a outro sem tornar o deslocamento perceptível, o desgaste do corpo era maximizado.

Em algumas horas, a exaustão era notada pela kunoichi. Fazer aquilo sem parar, além de destruir todas as árvores, do campo de treinamento até o meio da floresta, acabou com a força dela, por hora.

Objetivo cumprido ela voltou pra casa quase se arrastando, ela tinha tratado de fazer aquilo parecer com os treinos dados pela Godaime.

Desmaiou assim que caiu na cama.

Na manhã seguinte ela acordou um pouco cansada, mas pelo menos tinha dormido como uma pedra por algumas horas.

Chegou ao hospital em cima da hora e depois de um copo gigante de café, ela estava pronta pra ocupar sua mente o resto do dia.

À noite, quando se preparava para deixar o hospital ela notou uma presença do lado de fora do prédio.

-"Essa não... – Olhou pela fresta da persiana da sua sala e largou rápido assim que confirmou sua suspeita. Pegou o telefone do gancho e teclou alguns números. – Hei oi, ahn... Você está saindo? Não! Quer dizer eu estava mas, preciso de uma mãozinha. Pode vir aqui em cima? Obrigada."

Em minutos a porta da sala abriu.

-"O que houve? Em que encrenca você quer me meter? Eu vou logo lembrando que eu não sou ninja." – O médico foi falando divertido.

-"Fique quieto Yuki! Não é encrenca, a não ser que você seja gay e..."

-"Do que você está falando?" – Ele apertou os olhos tentando descobrir o que a rosada tramava.

-"Eu preciso que você finja que nós vamos jantar. Tipo um encontro."

Ele pôs a mão no queixo como se pensasse no assunto.

-"E o que eu ganho com isso?"

Ela estalou os olhos, indignada.

-"Como assim seu chantagistazinho? E nossa amizade?"

-"Amigos, amigos, negócios à parte."

-"Humpf. – Ela bufou irritada. – O que você quer?"

-"Que não seja fingimento."

-"Oh! – Sakura estava surpresa. - E aquela história de ser livre e coisa e tal?"

-"Eu acho que você está tentando, talvez eu possa te ajudar. Eu acho você linda e nos damos muito bem. Quem sabe não somos a resposta um do outro?"

Ela pareceu pensar no que ele disse. Quem sabe não é mesmo? "Que seja!" Ela pensou. Um encontro com um homem bonito e canja de galinha não fazem mal a ninguém.

-"Ok, eu topo." – Ela sorriu

Ele lhe sorriu de volta.

-"Mais uma coisa."

-"Já está pedindo demais." – Ela disse rindo.

-"Por que quer fingir isso agora?"

-"Sai está aí fora. Ele anda me cercando e eu quero acabar com isso."

-"E se você simplesmente falasse que não está a fim?"

-"Oras, se isso fosse dar certo eu não tinha feito esse acordo com você seu chantagista de meia pataca!"

-"Isso é ultrajante. Estou me sentindo usado!" – Ele disse com falsa indignação e ela riu alto.

Eles saíram do hospital tranquilamente e Sakura notou quando Sai desencostou do banco no outro lado da rua e a atravessou.

-"Ohayou Sakura!" – O ninja tentou um sorriso e ignorou o médico parado ao lado da kunoichi.

-"Ohayou Sai. Você conhece Yuki?" – Ela aproveitou para apresentar o amigo.

-"Já o vi algumas vezes. – Ele tentou ser polido apesar de não ter gostado muito de ter que cumprimentá-lo. - Como vai?"

-"Bem, obrigado."

-"Que bom. Bem, Sakura, está me devendo um jantar e eu vim cobrá-lo." – Sai estava abusando da paciência dela.

-"Eu não lhe prometi nada Sai, além do mais, eu e Yuki estamos saindo e hoje vamos jantar." – Ela falou e aproveitou para pegar na mão do médico.

-"Oh! Mas essa semana mesmo você estava saindo com Sasuke, não vejo mal em sair comigo também. Quem janta com dois, janta com três."

Assim que o ninja terminou sua frase, ele atravessou a rua voando e quebrou o banco da praça com as costas.

Antes que o moreno conseguisse levantar, a garota já estava em cima dele segurando-o pelo pescoço, uma grande quantidade de chakra acumulado nas mãos e uma kunai arranhando o pescoço dele.

-"Você não é nada meu, não paga minhas contas e eu não lhe devo satisfações. Por que você pensa que pode regular o que eu faço, ou deixo de fazer? O que te faz pensar que sabe alguma coisa sobre mim? Eu tentei lhe ajudar várias vezes a se relacionar com as pessoas ao seu redor, e eu não vejo muito resultado, começo a pensar se você realmente quer estar junto com as pessoas. Começo a pensar se do seu jeito egoísta você não quer apenas usá-las como bem entender." – Sakura respirava forte não pelo esforço, apenas pelo nervosismo, ela não havia 'saído' com o Uchiha, que direito aquele garoto tinha de falar isso por aí e insinuar que saía com Deus e o mundo?

Ele tinha passado todos os limites. E os últimos acontecimentos não a ajudavam a manter a cabeça no lugar.

-"Você também não sabe muito sobre mim." – O rapaz retrucou, com muito custo.

-"Pois muito bem, mas as minhas suposições eu guardo pra mim mesma. Acho bom que você faça o mesmo de agora em diante, na próxima o estrago não vai ser só no banco da praça. E uma coisa você pode ter certeza sobre mim, eu não ameaço em vão. – Ela largou-o no chão – Eu não pretendo lembrar esse assunto novamente, você pisou na bola e está avisado, pra mim isso basta. Acho que agora você cancelará nosso jantar certo? Afinal, quem gostaria de sair com alguém que, como você disse, janta com todo mundo, não é?"

Ela deu o caso por encerrado, recompôs suas roupas, ajeitou o cabelo e saiu andando elegantemente até Yuki que olhava a cena estático e com os olhos arregalados.

-"Vamos?" – Ela perguntou tranquilamente, ignorando todos os curiosos que formaram um círculo para descobrir o que estava havendo.

Yuki não respondeu, apenas virou-se e começou a andar seguindo a moça.

No jantar, o médico já havia se acalmado e ria muito da cena.

-"Temos mesmo que tomar cuidado com você."

-"É só lembrar-se de ter respeito. Garotas normais fazem escândalos e gritam. Kunoichis agem. Eu sempre o ajudei com os outros e sempre tentei deixar avisado que éramos apenas amigos, mas ele estava sempre testando os limites. Acho que desta vez deixei claro."

-"Quero morrer seu amigo Sakura."

O sorriso que Sakura tinha se fechou, e ela baixou um pouco o olhar.

-"Achei que queria mais do que isso." – Ela falou séria.

O semblante dele também se tornou sério.

-"Sobre isso. Acho que podemos ficar do jeito que está. Depois que eu vi sua reação quando a questão é Uchiha Sasuke, não seria justo comigo mesmo tentar ultrapassar algo assim. Eu perderia antes mesmo de tentar."

Ela entendeu a situação, ele estava tentando evitar um sofrimento futuro. Não era o que ela devia fazer também?

Sorriu em resposta e sentiu o amigo relaxar na cadeira. Yuki era um ótimo amigo, respeitaria a decisão dele.

O resto do jantar foi descontraído como o normal e depois ele o levou até uma parte do caminho e se despediu com um longo abraço.

-"Eu queria ver você feliz de verdade, acho que eu nunca vi isso. Eu vejo que você está lutando bravamente e eu te parabenizo. Fico muito triste em perceber que não seria capaz de fazê-la realmente feliz." – Ele falou no ouvido dela e ela juntou lágrimas aos olhos.

-"Obrigada. – Ela disse quando se separaram. – Eu também sinto muito por isso. Eu estou tentando ser feliz como posso, e acho que estou indo bem." – Uma mentira deslavada, ela pensou.

-"Que bom. Vou estar aqui se você precisar." – O médico se virou pra ir embora e acenou de longe.

A médica-nin ainda esperou o amigo sumir na rua antes de seguir pra casa.

Em casa, ela foi direto para a cozinha e colocou a água pra ferver, depois subiu para tirar os sapatos.

Desceu novamente as escadas em direção à cozinha. A chaleira apitando enquanto ela pegava uma grande lata de chá. Ao mesmo tempo em que as flores secas de Hibisco estavam em infusão ela cortou pedacinhos de limão e colocou em um bule, coou o chá dentro do bule e esperou uns segundos antes de retirar o limão.

Serviu-se em uma caneca e foi para a sala onde ela sentou-se com os pés em cima do sofá. Ela tentava relaxar enquanto saboreava o chá, fechava os olhos e inspirava o perfume. Abriu os olhos devagar, assoprou um pouco mais o chá e olhou pela janela enquanto bebia mais um gole. Voltou sua atenção para o topo da escada e queimou a língua quando distraidamente tomou outro gole sem assoprar.

-"Droga! Sempre fazendo com que eu me machuque." – Ela praguejou e levantou-se com a caneca nas mãos, subiu as escadas devagar.

Já no corredor ela pôde ver a silhueta atrás de sua cortina. Suspirou enquanto sentia sua língua arder um pouco ainda. Ela não se dignou a ir até lá.

-"Estou lá embaixo." – Ele pareceu surpreso.

Ela voltou a descer sentando-se no mesmo lugar.

-"Hn." – Ele resmungou antes de descer também.

-"Por que essas visitas noturnas agora Sasuke? Achei que tivesse sido clara quando conversamos." – Ela perguntou sem muita paciência.

-"Vi você hoje, com aquele cara." – O moreno pareceu desgostoso ao falar.

-"Yuki, o nome dele é Yuki."

-"Não quero saber o nome dele, quero saber por que você bateu no outro shinobi, foi por ele? Foi pra defendê-lo?"

A risada dela pôde ser ouvida pela casa. Sasuke odiou isso.

-"Bati nele pelo mesmo motivo que poderia bater em você agora, por se meter na minha vida."

-"Ele estava com ciúmes de você então?"

-"Por quê? Você está?"

-"Não estamos falando de mim."

-"Ah, sim claro, você veio até aqui pra me interrogar então? Mas não podemos falar de você. Certo, acho que peguei." - Ela disse estreitando os olhos com deboche.

Sasuke ficou em silêncio não tencionando responder às provocações dela.

A rosada cansou do silêncio.

-"Ele me ofendeu ok? Falou o que não devia. Foi por isso que bati nele. Satisfeito?" - A garota suspirou resignada.

-"E o cara com quem você jantou. O que ele falou pra você quando se abraçaram?"

Sakura ficou boquiaberta, que direito ele tinha de fazer todas aquelas perguntas? A vida dela agora era uma anarquia onde todos podiam meter o bedelho? Sasuke Uchiha estava com ciúmes? Ah! Não mesmo.

Ela suspirou pesadamente, não queria continuar respondendo aquelas perguntas.

-"O que você quer Sasuke? O que afinal, você pretende?" – Tentou se controlar tomando mais um gole do chá.

-"Eu... – Ele pareceu pensar. – Não sei. Esperava descobrir aqui."

Os olhos da moça deixaram a caneca para fitar o homem que continuava parado no final das escadas. As íris dela tremiam e as mãos começaram a suar sem aviso, inconscientemente fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, buscando a calma que ela aprendeu a ter. Mas a presença dele não ajudava muito.

-"Tsc. – Ela fez um barulho com a língua e se levantou pousando a caneca na mesinha. Ele continuou parado sem entender o que ela faria. – Quer chá? – Ela gritou já dentro da cozinha. – Eu não pretendo servi-lo aí na sala, venha até aqui pegar."

Ele andou a passos lentos até a cozinha, assim que entrou no cômodo ele avistou a moça esticando-se para alcançar uma caneca na parte de cima do armário, ela pousou a caneca em frente dele em uma mesa e voltou-se de costas para pegar o bule.

-"Você age como se minha visita fosse normal." – A voz fria dele a fez parar antes de despejar o chá na caneca.

Ela pousou o bule na mesa e a outra mão penteou os cabelos para trás. Sem olhar pra ele.

-"Que quer que eu faça? Nem você sabe o que quer!" – Ela disse um pouco exaltada.

-"Tem razão. Mas não finjo, estou tentando descobrir." – A voz dele continuava inalterada.

-"Não aja como se você fosse o dono da razão. – Ela respirou fundo.– Você disse que esperava descobrir aqui, descobrir exatamente o quê?" – Ela terminou a fala olhando dentro dos olhos negros, rezando para que ele não notasse o esforço que ela fazia para manter-se em pé.

Ele não respondeu. Ela serviu o chá, deixou o bule na mesa e voltou para a sala sem cerimônias. Ela não desejava pedir que ele a respondesse.

Segundos depois que ela sentou-se no sofá ele voltou à sala com a caneca em mãos.

-"O que mais você espera de mim Sasuke?" – Ela falou baixo para depois beber mais um gole de chá. Ela podia sentir alguma lágrima formar-se nos olhos. Ela não queria que ele percebesse o quanto a presença imposta por ele a perturbava, ela desejava que ele dissesse o que queria e fosse finalmente embora.

-"Quando prestes a terminar minha vingança eu achava que tudo estava por acabar, que logo aquele vazio teria um fim. – Ele fez uma pausa e olhou para a moça sentada no sofá. Ela por sua vez preferiu defender-se olhando para a janela e ele andou até a poltrona que ficava quase à frente dela e sentou-se. – Infelizmente parece que Kakashi esteve certo, em partes é bem verdade, uma parte de mim está tranqüila por tudo ter acabado, mas a outra parte permaneceu inquieta. – Era raro vê-lo conversar dessa forma, e ela fazia força para não desviar os olhos para os dele. – Eu acreditei que voltando para Konoha eu recomeçaria minha vida do ponto de onde ela foi interrompida, achei que isso seria suficiente. Eu estava errado."

Á menção desta última parte ela tremeu e não conseguiu refrear a vontade de olhar para ele. Ele reconheceu estar errado? Os olhos da mulher tremiam esperando a conclusão daquele raciocínio. Ela sabia que ele era objetivo, e terminaria o que havia começado. Felizmente ele não tardou a continuar.

-"Entre o dia em que minha vida foi interrompida pelo meu irmão e o dia em que cumpri minha vingança, fatos alteraram a mim e a minha vida de forma que se eu quiser recomeçá-la devo colocá-los em ordem também. Esses fatos estão relacionados à Naruto e a você. – A moça arregalou os olhos. Ele ignorou a surpresa dela e continuou. – Com Naruto as coisas foram fáceis e depois de uma luta parece que eu nunca saí de Konoha. Mas com você as coisas estão complicadas, e pela primeira vez eu não sei o que fazer. Antes de chegar à vila eu estava decidido a fazer as coisas voltarem ao que era antes, mas quando eu te vi novamente, você tinha mudado e confundiu tudo. É estranho, eu não quero mais que as coisas sejam iguais ao que eram antes."

Sasuke falava baixo e apesar de não hesitar ela sentiu uma confusão inédita no que se refere à Uchiha Sasuke.

Vários momentos de silêncio sucederam ao inesperado discurso do moreno e a garota não parecia mais confortável do que antes. Apesar disso, ela juntou suas forças e falou o que estava rodeando sua cabeça desde que ele terminou de falar.

-"As coisas já não são iguais ao que eram antes." – Se era isso que ele queria, pensava ela, ele havia conseguido.

-"Nem tudo mudou, e você sabe disso. Eu não quero ser seu colega de time, como eu era antes, eu não quero manter a distância, como eu mantinha de você antes. Eu tenho te acompanhado Sakura, desde que voltei, sempre que posso eu te acompanho das sombras, tentando entender o que aconteceu comigo. Você nunca soube, mas por algum motivo desde que nos aproximamos de novo tem ficado difícil me esconder, você sempre me percebe. Eu não consigo me concentrar como deveria perto de você. E mesmo assim eu sempre vou até você."

Agora era oficial, ela não podia mais pensar, a visão turva juntou-se às mãos geladas e aos tremores no corpo e agora seu estômago não queria manter seu jantar e o chá. Tentando lidar com todas essas reações do seu corpo ela mal percebeu a aproximação do ninja. Passo a passo, quase em câmera lenta, ele se levantou da poltrona e circundou a mesa de centro.

Ele estava dizendo que a queria próxima dele?

-"Isso não faz sentido..." – Ela quase sussurrou. Enquanto largava a caneca vazia na mesa e levantava-se para estabelecer um espaço físico entre eles novamente.

-"O que não faz sentido Sakura? Eu posso traçar novos planos agora não posso? – Ele movimentou-se novamente na direção dela. – Antes eu não seria capaz de estar próximo de verdade de alguém, eu não seria. Não até que eu fizesse o que era preciso, já lhe expliquei isto. Mas agora Sakura... Agora é diferente."

Ela estacou diante da aproximação dele, o coração da rosada falhava várias batidas fazendo-a respirar cada vez mais rápido, as pernas quase não se sustentavam sozinhas, o corpo todo tremia por antecipação. Ela imaginava (ou sonhava) com o que podia acontecer e sua alma estava dividida em confusão e nervosismo por algo que ela desejava, mas nunca cogitou acontecer. Ambos os sentimentos eram aterrorizantes.

Quando a mão forte segurou sua cintura lhe dando firmeza e diminuindo o medo que ela tinha de desabar na frente dele ela soube que iria acontecer, o que ela mais desejou durante anos estava prestes a acontecer. Com a outra mão, o rapaz contornou, usando os dedos, o rosto delicado dela margeando todo ele até chegar ao queixo e deslizar para a nuca, segurando firme com a mão e fazendo pequenos carinhos com as pontas dos dedos, que, por Kami!! Não podiam ser reais. A mão na cintura exerceu sua força e diminuiu o espaço que havia entre os corpos. O sangue dela parou e ela pôde ouvir um suspiro vindo dele, ao que parecia, a experiência estava sendo incrível para ele também.

A cintura perfeita e os cabelos espetacularmente cheirosos nublavam qualquer possibilidade de raciocínio lógico, e o grande Uchiha virara uma presa fácil. O ar ficou escasso e ele precisou respirar fundo.

Devagar como se ela fosse uma presa ele aproximou o rosto do dela, o semblante normalmente duro do rapaz se fazia suave ainda que sério, era como se ele estivesse prestando atenção em cada gesto que fazia para não pisar em falso e acabar com um sonho, quando a boca dele estava milímetros do seu rosto ele umedeceu os lábios secos pelo nervosismo, ela notou. Há! Uchiha Sasuke estava nervoso, e como! Apesar da surpresa ela não pôde deixar de sorrir.

Como se o sorriso fosse um convite assim que ele o viu acabou de vez com o espaço e juntou seus lábios aos dela. Aquilo não podia ser melhor, os finos lábios tocando os dela, quentes, logo ela pode sentir a língua dele explorando sua boca com um cuidado incomum. Ele sentiu um arrepio que percorreu cada parte do seu corpo assim que a língua suave e macia dela tocou a sua. O beijo era zeloso e Sakura pareceu se derreter a cada movimento enquanto Sasuke tremia a cada gesto da moça.

Ele não suportou a necessidade de mais daquilo e forçou o corpo dela ainda mais contra o seu, Sakura cedeu completamente àquele momento e rodeou o pescoço dele com seus braços e ele relaxou ante a aceitação dela.

Aprofundando o beijo e tornando-o mais exigente, o rapaz surpreendeu-se quando ela respondeu à altura e suas pernas fraquejaram quando as mãos dela seguraram firmes nas madeixas rebeldes utilizando de impulso para encaixar seu corpo totalmente no dele.

Eles separaram-se ofegantes e ele pôde observar, ainda que por alguns segundos, os olhos dela fechados. Ela não queria acordar de um sonho e ele queria provar que era a mais pura realidade.

-"Você é linda!"

Ela o abraçou forte, temendo que ele fugisse. Ele respondeu ao abraço e afagou de leve seus cabelos.

O corpo dela estava ficando pesado e ele notou isso, a médica estava exausta, os momentos anteriores, apesar do beijo, causaram um efeito de mil missões em seu sangue. Era incrível pra ele pensar que afetava tanto a garota a ponto de causar tanto nervosismo, estafa física e mental.

Sakura acordou em sua cama e antes de abrir os olhos sorriu. Tinha sido um sonho bom.

Ela tateou a cama. Abriu os olhos subitamente. Olhou para si, viu que estava vestida com a mesma roupa do dia anterior. A janela estava aberta.

-"Espere!"

Ela olhou para sua cama, arrumada. Ela tinha sido colocada na cama.

-"Não pode ser."

Desceu correndo as escadas, as canecas em cima da mesa da sala. Ele esteve ali, não foi um sonho.

-"Kami..." – Ela pensava em várias probabilidades para que ele tivesse feito tal coisa, e, em várias delas o prognóstico não era bom, assim como a euforia que ela sentia também não era segura. Anos de espera, anos de tristeza e agora isso, era bem verdade que ela havia notado certa mudança no Uchiha, mas oras, ela havia mudado, ele podia ter mudado, eram crianças quando se afastaram agora eram adultos era óbvio que as coisas mudariam. Oh! Céus.

Olhou no relógio.

-"Droga."

Estava atrasada.

Subiu novamente para se trocar e após alguns minutos ela saía de seu quarto pronta, a roupa elegante usual e o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo, elegância que não condizia com a pose em sua correria enquanto descia as escadas calçando os sapatos, com a bolsa e o jaleco pendurados na outra mão que se apoiava no corrimão.

Saiu sem café.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o - Continua - 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ohayou pessoas!!

Gomen Nassai...

Eu demoro mais do que espero pra postar e eu sei o quento é ruim isso, me desculpem. Eu poderia falar da correria de fim de ano e tudo mais, mas no fim o caso é que eu preciso ler, reler um trilhão de vezes e sempre acho coisas pra arruamr e nunca acho que tá bom o bastante.

Pra quem queria alguma coisa palpável entre nossos pombinhos... Aí está!! XD

Minna! Adoro seus pedidos e comentários, fico esperando ansiosa por cada um deles...

Reviews:

Taliane - Oiee!! Espero não ter demorado muito!! Beijos, obrigada por acompanhar a fic!!

JaDesAkUrInHa - Se vc já tava com pena do Sai antes imagina agora... Tá muito braba?? Beijos

Pequena Pérola - Imagina, adorei saber que você gostou daquele trecho, tava na cabeça há dias... Bjus

Flor de Gelo - Obrigada de verdade!! Parece que o Naruto se acertou mesmo! Beijos

Tsuhaisu - Oiee! Ele é bom nisso né? Quanto ao hentai, eu trabalhar nisso pra ver se eu consigo fazer um bom, ok?? Se eu conseguir eu coloco ele na fic! Beijoss

Uchiha Yown - Obrigada, espero vê-la sempre por aqui!! Beijos

Até a próxima!!

Beijos a todos... Feliz 2009!!

Shichiyou


	14. Chapter 14

Aviso: Este capítulo contém hentai, se você não gosta ou sente-se ofendido, por favor não leia, ou vá em frente, leia e me xingue depois, o que for mais viável para você.

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence!!

O que Machuca e Cura

**Quando o amor vos fizer sinal, segui-o;  
****ainda que os seus caminhos sejam duros e escarpados.  
E quando as suas asas vos envolverem, entregai-vos;  
ainda que a espada escondida na sua plumagem vos possa ferir.**

_Khali Gibran_

Cap. 14

Fuga

Chegando ao hospital ela foi direto para sua sala, vestiu o jaleco e tratou de se ocupar.

As enfermeiras olhavam atônitas a médica que tentava pela quinta vez acertar a veia de um paciente, ela já deixava marcas no braço do pobre coitado e muito nervosa com aquilo ela resolveu a situação deixando a seringa na mão de uma delas e saiu respirando fundo, passando as mãos pelo cabelo nervosamente.

O dia não estava sendo nada bom. Ela receitou um comprimido para controlar a hipertensão de uma mulher grávida que estava com a pressão baixa, que por pouco não tem que parir naquele dia mesmo. Mandou um ninja que tinha quebrado a perna embora alegando que era frescura dele e quase fez um transplante de rim em um rapaz que precisava apenas de uma endoscopia.

Yuki chegou bem perto antes de sussurrar para a amiga.

-"Acho bom você tirar o resto do dia pra descansar, ou você pode perder sua licença médica."

-"Eu sei, eu sei. Eu sempre fui boa médica, a melhor delas. O que está acontecendo comigo? Raios!" – A garota quase chorava de raiva.

-"Você ainda é excepcional. Apenas não é difícil ver que você não está bem. Tem alguma coisa te perturbando, o que é?" – Ele perguntou com carinho.

-"Sasuke foi à minha casa ontem. – A moça suspirou. – Falou diversas coisas e eu não sei o que fazer." – Ela gesticulava muito.

-"Eu não sabia que Sasuke era de visitas."

-"E não é! - Ela aumentou o tom da voz. - Ele confundiu minha cabeça, eu acho que desmaiei não sei, e depois ele sumiu." – Concluiu com um suspiro desanimado.

-"Você vai ter que falar com ele. Tirar satisfações."

Ela olhou pra ele surpresa.

-"Grande amigo, me mandando pra toca do lobo. Nananinanão, – Ela pôs as mãos na cintura levantando-se do banco onde sentara. - foi ele quem foi até lá, foi ele quem saiu sem explicações, foi ele quem me... – O médico estreitou os olhos supondo o que houve e sorriu de lado. - Enfim. Não."

-"Você quem sabe. – Ele deu de ombros irritando-a. - Uma coisa é certa, você precisa se acalmar, ou vai acabar matando alguém."

-"Vou, vou acabar matando alguém. – Ela disse decidida, assustando o amigo. - Mas vai ser de propósito... Eu sei do que eu preciso. De uma missão. Sozinha."

Sorriu faceira com sua idéia.

Preparou tudo no hospital e foi direto falar com sua shishou.

Chegando próxima da porta ela viu Shizune saindo da sala da Godaime.

-"Ah! Sakura. Que bom te ver. Eu já ia até o hospital. Tsunade mandou chamá-la."

-"Oh! – Respondeu distraída. – Certo, posso entrar então?"

-"Claro!" – Respondeu enquanto tomava a saída do lugar.

-"Shishou? Posso entrar?" – Ela perguntou enquanto abria a porta devagar.

-"Claro Sakura, entre. Shizune foi rápida, ela mal saiu daqui." – Disse confusa.

-"Eu estava ali fora. O que houve?"

-"Uma missão."

Os olhos da rosada se iluminaram, ótimo, teria seu tempo e o melhor, teria alguém para espancar.

-"Só vamos esperar Naruto e Sasuke. E eu já lhes passo as instruções."

A rosada pôde ouvir o chão ruindo ao seu redor e um coro estranho de vozezinhas que cantarolavam a palavra 'fracasso' repetidamente.

-"Shishou eu gostaria de ir sozinha." – Ela tentou.

-"Esta missão é rank B e eu não vou mandar você sozinha tendo disponível a equipe toda."

-"Mas shishou, eu preciso..." – Ela implorou.

-"É perigoso."

-"Eu sei me virar sozinha, você sabe, me treinou." – Apelou para o ego de sua mestra.

-"Não se trata de conseguir ou não, trata-se de arriscar uma pessoa."

-"Eu não estou bem shishou, eu preciso de um tempo, sozinha." – Implorou novamente.

-"Não Sakura! – A loira resolveu usar sua autoridade e acabar com a discussão - Seja lá o que você precisa vai ter que esperar até o fim da missão, depois conversamos. Estamos entendidas?"

-"Sim Tsunade shishou." – Ela respondeu com desânimo, fracasso, maldita missão!

A loira viu sua pupila sentar-se longe de si com o olhar perdido e o rosto vermelho.

Ela não sabia o que se passava, ela poderia mandar a moça sozinha em uma missão dessas, sabia que ela daria conta tranquilamente. Mas ela era muito importante para a Quinta, não gostava de pensar que ela estava em perigo.

Apesar disso, vê-la triste não era melhor do que colocá-la em um suposto risco.

-"Sakura. – A Hokage chamou, respirou fundo e viu a moça virar o olhar para ela. – Vamos fazer assim então, você vai na frente e tem um dia de diferença entre os garotos. – O olhar da kunoichi rosa brilhou. – Os garotos vão depois e lhe dão cobertura no final da missão, caso dê algo errado eles já estarão à caminho, caso não, eles só te ajudam a limpar tudo."

Limpar tudo, ela pensou e sorriu, parece que ela não teria apenas uma pessoa para espancar.

-"Aqui está o pergaminho – A mulher cortou seus pensamentos assassinos. – Você deve matar Kumo Oichi, ele é um ninja que ninguém sabe de onde apareceu, vem causando problemas e sendo uma ameaça a uma vila que fica a uns dois dias daqui se andando. Se preciso for para cumprir a missão você tem permissão de matar qualquer comparsa dele. Agora vá, você sabe como Naruto vai ficar por você ter ido sozinha."

-"Hai."

Sakura sorriu ao pensar sobre o amigo super protetor e fez uma reverência à sua mestra antes de sair.

Iria correr e tomar maior distância ainda dos garotos.

Passou em casa pra pegar o essencial, roupas, armas, material pra acampar e comida.

Logo já estava saindo de Konoha em direção a tal vila.

Aquele tal de Kumo ia sofrer.

Algum tempo depois da médica-nin ter saído dos limites de Konoha os dois shinobis chamados apareceram na sala da Hokage.

-"Tsunade-baa-chan!!"

A loira levantou os olhos dos papéis que analisava e fulminou o shinobi pelo nome com que a chamou.

Naruto pareceu não perceber.

-"Hokage-sama. Viemos assim que recebemos o recado."

-"Sim, sim, tenho uma missão para o time." – Ela disse fazendo gestos largos com as mãos.

-"Devemos esperar Sakura então?" – O moreno especulou.

-"Ela foi na frente."

-"COMO ASSIM BAA-CHAN? Por que deixou?" – A quinta fechou os olhos pelo grito do loiro.

-"Por que eu quis Naruto."

-"MAS É PERIGOSO!!"

-"Naruto." – A líder disse em tom de aviso.

-"E SE ELA SE MACHUCAR?" – Que ele pareceu ignorar.

-"Pare." – Tsunade começou a sibilar.

-"NÃO SABEMOS O QUE ELA VAI ENCONTRAR." – O companheiro de time afastou-se do berreiro.

-"De." – A loira fechou os olhos tentando se acalmar.

-"E SE O BANDO DESSE CARA FOR GRANDE?" – O ninja hiperativo fazia gestos com as mãos e sapateava na sala para chamar a atenção.

-"Gritar." – O que pareceu irritar ainda mais a Quinta.

-"E SE ELA FOR SEQUESTRADA? - Sasuke olhou para o amigo com os olhos estreitos enquanto este falava sem parar. – E SE AQUELES CARAS ABUSAREM DELA? – Sasuke arregalou os olhos. – E SE ELA VOLTAR GRÁVIDA?!!" – Sasuke deu um tapa na própria testa em puro desgosto.

A loira levantou-se de súbito e bateu com força as mãos na mesa.

-"Chega Naruto, Eu sou a Hokage e mestra dela, sei o que ela é ou não capaz de fazer. Afinal você quer saber sobre a missão ou não?"

-"Fala logo baa-chan!" – Era como se ela não tivesse acabado de lhe dar uma bronca.

As duas pessoas na sala olhavam estupefatas para o shinobi laranja. Sasuke começava a pensar se o amigo não sofria de autismo.

Com um suspiro, Tsunade continuou.

-"Fomos contratados por essa vila para matar Kumo Oichi, um ninja desconhecido que vem atacando a vila, saqueando e matando pessoas. Vocês têm permissão para matar todo e qualquer comparsa dele. Sakura, como já disse, foi na frente, imagino que ela rapidamente descubra onde ele se esconde e veja quantos estão com ele. Vocês vão em seguida dar cobertura e ajudar a limpar tudo. Ela deixará instruções do esconderijo dele nos portões da vila. Vocês saem amanhã de manhã."

-"Não podemos sair agora Baa-chan?

-"Naruto, amanhã de manhã, amanhã. Se eu souber que partiu antes, você vai parar na equipe do Chouji."

Naruto engoliu em seco, as missões do time 10 não eram lá muito importantes visto que Ino deixava a vida ninja em segundo plano e o Nara não era o que podia se chamar de empolgado.

-"Entendemos Hokage-sama. – Adiantou-se Sasuke – Vamos Dobe." – a dupla virou-se para sair.

Naruto já estava quase no corredor quando a loira se pronunciou, de forma que o ninja hiperativo não ouvisse.

-"Isso vale pra você também Sasuke. Deixe-a sozinha um pouco."

-"Hn."

-"Ela não estava bem Sasuke, estava confusa e nervosa, eu ainda não sei o motivo, mas vou descobrir."

Sasuke continuou encarando a Quinta sem dar sinais de preocupação quanto às suas ameaças contidas.

-"Ja ne Hokage-sama."

Tsunade sustentou o olhar sem responder nada até o moreno virar-se para sair.

-"Ja."

Ela sabia muito bem que aquilo tinha a ver com o Uchiha, ela sabia que se houvesse remédio para o problema, a solução só partiria dele por isso deixou escapar detalhes que pudessem cutucá-lo de alguma forma. Ela falava sério sobre o tempo que Sakura queria sozinha, mas depois do prazo ela não havia proibido nada.

Três da manhã o moreno batia furiosamente na porta de um certo loiro.

Vários estrondos depois a figura sonolenta laranjada surgiu por detrás da porta.

-"TEME!! Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

-"Não grita Dobe! Quer acordar a vizinhança toda?"

-"O que foi?!"

-"Apronte-se logo para sairmos!"

-"Tsunade-baa-chan disse que não poderíamos sair antes, eu não quero ir parar no time 10." – Disse choroso.

-"Ela disse que não poderíamos sair antes de 'amanhã de manhã', são três da manhã, já é amanhã de manhã."

Segundos de silêncio se passaram em que Sasuke olhava a cara embasbacada de Naruto, era explícito que ele não havia entendido, mas o Uchiha não se dignaria a explicar lógica tão simples.

Os segundos viraram minutos até que Naruto soltou uma exclamação de contentamento.

-"TEME! VOCÊ É MUITO ESPERTO!"

Sasuke rolou os olhos.

-"Pare-de-gritar Dobe!" – Ele sibilou entre os dentes e deu uma pancada doída na cabeça do amigo desmiolado.

-"Itai!" – Naruto gemeu.

-"Arrume-se logo."

-"Hai, hai!" – Afirmou voltando ao estado animado normal.

-"Teme, você acha que a Sakura vai ficar braba com a gente?" – Naruto perguntou enquanto andavam pra fora de Konoha.

-"Hn."

-"Hey! Teme! A mim eu sei que ela desculpa fácil, mas você devia se preocupar, ela é bem vingativa quando quer."

-"Porque raios você está falando isso?" – Respondeu sem muita paciência.

-"Achei melhor avisar, só isso." – E sorriu para o Uchiha.

O moreno olhou para o amigo intrigado, mas, sem dar muitos créditos à cabeça oca dele desistiu de tentar adivinhar qualquer coisa.

A rosada tinha achado muito fácil descobrir o esconderijo do delinqüente. Assim que chegou na vila, apresentou-se para os guardas dos portões e antes mesmo de falar com o líder da vila resolveu fazer uma ronda.

A vila era relativamente pequena e a noite estava prestes a cair, ótima oportunidade para arruaceiros e assaltantes atuarem, ela pensou.

Não demorou muito e ela ouviu alguma confusão algumas quadras à sua frente, sem que ninguém visse, ela pulou para cima de um telhado e seguiu o barulho do alto. Ela logo avistou uma pequena loja sendo quebrada e pôde ouvir as súplicas do dono da vendinha e seus poucos clientes, pela reclamação dos três caras que aterrorizavam o lugar o caixa não tinha a quantia que eles tinham pensado que conseguiriam.

Sakura segurou sua fúria quando viu o mais magrelo e nojento deles empurrar uma criança de perto da mãe para aproveitar-se dela, para sorte do próprio bandido os comparsas o avisaram sobre a hora e que deviam partir, antes disso acontecer eles ainda pegaram uma boa quantidade de comida e bebida provavelmente para passarem bem a noite.

A kunoichi balançou a cabeça em decepção, eles eram muito burros, ela os estava seguindo há vários minutos e nenhum deles parecia perceber, as roupas eram ninja, a panca era ninja, as armas eram ninja, mas o treinamento parece ter sido deixado pra mais tarde. Os três andavam esgueirando-se encostados às paredes das casas e utilizando-se de latas de lixo e caixas de correio para esconderem-se de algum guarda da vila. Sakura estava achando a cena ridícula.

"Ok, acabaram-se as casas." – A rosada pensou, para logo depois, habilmente, embrenhar-se no mato junto dos três caras, paralelamente a eles.

Os homens continuavam a andar e agora um pouco afastado da vila eles já falavam alto e comiam um pouco da comida que roubaram.

Sakura pensou que deveria deixar algum recado para os meninos que chegariam no outro dia, talvez ela os encontrasse na frente da vila, apenas esperando-os para voltar embora, já que tinha os meliantes praticamente na mão àquela altura, apesar disso, seguro morreu de velho e ela percebeu que não estava longe da estradinha que dava acesso à vila.

Correu rapidamente para a direção da estrada, sempre se certificando do rumo que o grupo seguido tomava, eles andavam casualmente e ela corria, o que dava certa margem de conforto à kunoichi. Riscou alguma coisa em uma tora grande no chão com kunai e a carregou até a margem da estrada, encostou-a em uma árvore logo atrás de uns arbustos de modo que apenas os mais atentos perceberiam e apenas os dois amigos teriam certeza do que se trata.

Chegando próximo do que a garota achou ser um acampamento muito bem montado ela ouviu os homens falarem alguma coisa sobre esperar Kumo e os outros para levantar acampamento, parece que eles planejavam mudar-se, ela logo imaginou que fosse um estilo de vida, acampam perto de uma vila civil, saqueiam o lugar apavoram a população e então se mudam para outra vila que não os conheça, o erro deles foi ter chego muito perto de konoha.

Os dois shinobis do time 7 se aproximavam da vila assim que o sol começou a despontar. Os ninjas fizeram a viajem toda em ritmo acelerado e só agora que chegavam haviam diminuído o passo.

Enquanto caminhavam, o loiro falava, contava alguma coisa que o moreno não fazia a menor idéia sobre o que seria, distraído com o caminho e seus próprios pensamentos demais para dar ouvidos às histórias de Naruto.

-"Mas o quê..." – O Uchiha cortou o amigo, que parou de falar para ver o que tinha chamado a atenção do outro.

Do lado esquerdo da estrada estava um tronco apoiado em uma árvore e nele um desenho simples de uma flor de cerejeira.

-"Sakura!" – O loiro pulou em direção do sinal.

-"Você não pode ter certeza disso!" – O moreno demorou mais um pouco pra chegar perto.

-"Claro que posso, - Ele tirou da parte de trás do tronco uma shuriken com o símbolo de konoha. – olha só Teme!"

Sasuke arregalou os olhos até perceber outro detalhe.

-"Uma seta." – Ele disse apontando para um galho que foi afiado claramente demonstrando o caminho a ser seguido.

-"Sakura-chan é um gênio!" – O loiro gritou.

Sasuke rolou os olhos e a dupla seguiu pela estradinha que margeava a principal.

Em alguns minutos os garotos chegaram a um acampamento aparentemente deserto.

Logo, um barulho abafado de queda mostrou aos rapazes que não.

Eles caminharam cautelosamente na direção do som e se esconderam atrás de uma das tendas, de onde o moreno espiou que barulho era aquele.

Corpos sendo amontoados. Por uma kunoichi.

Ela parecia tranqüila, o que deu a entender que havia acabado com todos no acampamento.

O loiro saiu gritando o nome da amiga de trás do Uchiha.

-"Sakura!"

A rosada virou-se rápido, surpresa com a presença dele.

-"Naruto? – Ela deu uma olhada rápida por cima do ombro dele para avistar mais alguém. – Sasuke? Vocês deveriam estar saindo de Konoha só de manhã, como chegaram agora?"

-"É que o Sasuk- ITAI!!" – O ninja foi interrompido com um cascudo muito bem dado pelo Uchiha.

-"Vocês desobedeceram a Godaime?" – Sakura estreitou os olhos para o moreno.

-"Não." – Ele disse simples.

-"É Sakura, Tsunade-baa-chan disse pra sairmos de manhã, mas não especificou que horas da manhã." – O loiro demonstrava o medo que estava da quinta, ele no fundo, sabia que havia dado uma de esperto, assim como seu colega de time. Em resposta pelo seu medo e boca aberta, recebeu um olhar mortal do companheiro de viagem.

-"Eu não acredito nisso! – A rosada estava indignada, eles estavam invadido o espaço dela, desrespeitado sua vontade. Que Naruto era um sem-noção ela já sabia, mas Sasuke, Sasuke era um idiota, isso sim. – Não devia ter deixado sinal nenhum pra vocês."

-"Acharíamos você do mesmo modo." – Avisou o Uchiha.

-"Eu já teria acabado o serviço." – Ela replicou nervosa.

-"Não acabou? – O rapaz deu uma boa olhada nos vários corpos amontoados e nas roupas imundas da kunoichi. – Imagino em que estado você estará quando acabar." – Debochou.

-"Oras, não amole. Dê uma olhada em como estes caras eram nojentos." – Ela fez uma careta virando-se na direção dos corpos.

-"Você não perece ter feito esforço em matá-los sem se sujar. Parece ter entrado em uma luta corpo-a-corpo com cada um deles e terminado a luta com um golpe generoso, sem economia de sangue. Não há um só corpo em que não falte um pedaço. O que você queria descontar nos pobres coitados?" – O garoto provocou, um meio sorriso no canto dos lábios.

-"Humpf. – A garota gemeu sem querer falar mais nada. - Kumo não estava aqui, segundo esses caras ele está chegando e não está sozinho. – Ela disse mudando de assunto. - Eu o estava esperando, já que chegaram vocês ficam de plantão enquanto eu vou me lavar."

Sasuke emburrava por não ter conseguido discutir mais e ter recebido ordens dela enquanto Naruto acenava de forma abobalhada para a amiga. Ela pegou sua mochila e se embrenhou nas árvores.

Algumas horas se passaram, e, com Sakura de volta, eles resolveram comer juntos.

O sol estava alto quando o grupo de Konoha percebeu movimento vindo até onde eles estavam, provavelmente Kumo e os outros estavam de volta.

Com um movimento de cabeça de Sakura, todos se esconderam para espreitar o grupo que chegava.

Eles puderam avistar em torno de seis homens, um deles, mais a frente, Sakura pôde perceber pela maneira dos outros se portarem quando ele falava e como andavam atrás dele, provavelmente era Kumo. O que era realmente uma pena, ela pensou, ele era muito bonito.

Os recém-chegados se aproximaram e logo o seu líder mandou que parassem com a algazarra estranhando o silêncio no acampamento.

Sem demora, o time sete se entreolhou e circundou seus alvos, certificando-se de todos estarem ali.

-"Mas o quê?!" – O rapaz alto chamado Kumo berrou indignado.

-"Nós viemos a serviço da vila que vocês andam perturbando." – Sakura avisou.

-"É melhor vocês saírem do meu acampamento. – Olhando para os três e sorrindo em seguida. – O que pretendem vocês três? Aliás dois e meio, temos uma garota aqui. – Ele apontou para a rosada e todos riram. – Dêem uma olhada garotos, todos somos muito maiores do que vocês três juntos."

Qualquer um que olhasse realmente concordaria com o rapaz alto, que também era musculoso, todos os outros cinco rapazes que o acompanhavam eram maiores que os ninjas de Konoha, dois deles, inclusive, deveriam ter o dobro do peso de seu líder só em gordura. Era bastante óbvio também, mas isso só para quem conhecia qualquer ninja de Konoha, que o tamanho daqueles homens não fazia a menor diferença, para nenhum integrante do time 7.

-"Além disso, - O homem continuou divagando. – não somos só nós seis, temos pelo menos mais vinte homens que..."

-"Ah! - Sakura cortou o rapaz de um jeito cínico, a forma pedante de aquele homem falar, tão parecida com a de 'certo alguém', estava a irritando muito. – Você deve estar falando daqueles caras ali atrás, eu os amontoei, espero que não se importe." – E sorriu ao final.

-"Você o quê? – O homem riu alto e Sakura fechou a cara. – Certo garota, você quer chamar minha atenção? Era só falar com jeitinho." – Sorriu de canto, dando alguns passos na direção da garota.

-"Fique longe da Sakura!" – O loiro tinha que gritar, pensou a rosada.

-"Sossegue Naruto." – Ela ordenou sem tirar os olhos do rapaz a alguns passos de si.

-"O que vocês querem aqui afinal?" – O rapaz perguntou sem paciência, apesar de parecer não estar dando muita importância para os três intrusos.

-"É um idiota mesmo." – Sasuke falou pela primeira vez.

-"Olhem só rapazes, esse aqui também fala." – O homem falou e todos os outros riram, como bobos da corte.

-"Dissemos que estamos aqui a serviço dessa vila, e vocês perguntam o que queremos? O que acham? Que viemos agradecer em nome do Kage?" – Sasuke retorquiu irritado.

-"Então... Vocês pretendem nos prender?" – Ele perguntou debochado.

-"Oh! Não não, - Disse Sakura em meio a risadinhas. – fomos contratados para matá-los, - Sakura sorria enquanto o homem ficou um pouco mais sério vendo o modo diabólico como a moça falava. – depois, vamos amontoá-los junto com os outros."

O homem parou uns segundos ponderando o que ela havia dito e seus comparsas ficaram em silêncio.

-"Vejo que você acha mesmo que eu acredito que vocês acabaram com meus outros homens." – O líder voltou a falar debochado.

-"Não. – O Uchiha disse tranqüilo. – nós nem vimos seus comparsas."

O homem chamado Kumo sorriu triunfante.

-"Sakura fez tudo sozinha." – O loiro gritou orgulhoso da amiga.

-"Ela?" – Ele ainda sorria quando apontou incrédulo na direção da garota.

Sakura bufava impaciente.

-"Chega! Você é muito burro. Veja aonde vai parar com essa idiotice." – A rosada gritou e partiu rápido para cima de Kumo que não pôde dar meio passo. Ela o segurou pelo pescoço e o atirou em direção aos corpos que ela havia amontoado atrás de uma cabana, assim, ele conseguiu ver seus outros companheiros. Mortos.

Os olhos de Kumo se arregalaram.

Os outros tencionaram atacar, mas os dois ninjas de Konoha não permitiram colocaram-se entre eles e seu líder e o resto do bando não soube o que fazer, enfrentavam ou não aqueles estranhos?

-"Quem você acha que é para atormentar a vida das pessoas dessa forma? Quem deu o direito de machucar as pessoas ou tirar delas o que elas conseguiram com esforço? ESTÚPIDO!!! Você e seus amigos vão morrer por conta de algum dinheiro e comida. Espero que a diversão tenha valido a pena idiota."

Sakura pisou no fêmur do homem e todos puderam ouvir quando o osso quebrou em um estalo seguido de um urro de dor.

-"Não ataquem ainda pessoal, eu quero que esses idiotas vejam quem eles estavam seguindo e vejam o que vai acontecer com ele. Quero que eles passem os últimos minutos de vida deles se arrependendo de cada risada que eles deram sobre a desgraça alheia, - novamente com o pé, sem se abaixar, ela quebrou o braço dele ao meio e ouviram mais um grito - cada vez que eles fizeram alguém chorar, - ela quebrou a outra perna – quero que eles chorem de desespero por suas vidas como as pessoas que eles machucaram fizeram sem ter merecido nada."

Agora o pé dela descansava sobre as costas de Kumo e ela olhava os rostos absurdamente chocados com ela. Ela sorriu com escárnio e pisou na coluna do homem com força suficiente para quebrar sua coluna e costelas, dessa vez ele tentou gritar, mas seu pulmão perfurado lhe decepcionou e todos puderam ver ele se afogar em dor e no próprio sangue.

Ouve pânico geral e um dos homens tentou fugir por onde haviam chego, Sasuke foi rápido o suficiente para alcançá-lo e quebrar seu pescoço em um movimento na frente de todos, desencorajando qualquer fuga.

-"De quem é a vez?" – A rosada perguntou com uma voz sombria que realmente não combinava com sua aparência.

Mais pânico.

Naruto a olhou curioso e com ansiedade.

-"Vamos logo com isso." – Ela fez um sinal com as mãos e os meninos começaram o trabalho acabando com metade dos homens que sobraram enquanto Sakura acabava com a outra metade, extremamente feliz por fazer uma sujeira tremenda.

-"Ow! – Naruto gritou quando viu sua roupa laranja imunda. – Olhe só o que você fez Sakura, agora vou ter que trocar de roupa, você já fez serviços mais limpos!"

-"Não era a idéia hoje Naruto." – Ela lançou um olhar para o moreno que não se abalou, apenas saiu resmungando que ia se trocar também.

No caminho de volta pra casa Sakura seguia na frente com passos mais rápidos.

-"Sakura está estranha, ela geralmente se inflama com tipos como aquele, mas hoje ela exagerou no castigo e foi desnecessariamente cruel."

-"Acho que eles mereceram." – O uchiha respondeu sem olhar pra ele, o olhar fixo nas costas da garota.

-"Sim, bem, eu também acho, mas, conhecendo ela como eu conheço, eu sei que ela estava descontando alguma coisa naqueles caras, você viu a pilha que ela estava fazendo quando chegamos, não havia um cara inteiro."

-"Humpf."

-"Hey teme! Por que tá sorrindo?" – O ninja hiperativo gritou fazendo Sakura olhar para trás e ver um Sasuke confuso, como se não tivesse prestando atenção enquanto sorria e não havia percebido que o fazia.

A distância que separava a rosada do moreno diminuiu para apenas um único passo com as passadas largas dela, dedo em riste apontando para o moreno.

-"Pare de me provocar!" – Ela quase grunhiu.

O loiro assistiu a cena bestificado e viu a amiga virar-se novamente para o caminho de casa com os ombros tencionados e as mãos de apertando fechadas, pisando duro. Viu também que a ameaça medonha de Sakura só aumentou o sorriso do amigo de infância. Ele estava perdido no meio dessa história.

Era final de tarde quando os três chegaram em casa.

-"Vou entregar os relatórios para a Godaime. Ja ne." – Ela quase sussurrou sem olhar para a dupla.

-"Vou ver Hinata!" – Como era de se esperar, o ninja hiperativo não esperou uma segunda chance de correr para a mansão Hyuuga.

Sasuke ficou parado uns instantes vendo Sakura se afastar.

A Quinta não estava em sua sala, "provavelmente saiu pra beber", pensou a rosada.

Ela deixou os relatórios em cima da mesa e saiu sem demora em direção de casa.

Ao longe ela já pôde reparar em uma figura recostada em seu muro.

-"E eu achando que teria sossego." – A garota resmungou.

Ela parou em frente ao portão e tencionava entrar.

-"Você pretende me explicar por que está irritada?" – O moreno falou ainda encostado no muro, ignorando a chave que girava impaciente na mão dela.

-"Não, não pretendo." – Ela disse resoluta, e para sua própria surpresa, estranhamente calma.

-"Hn"

Ela entrou no pequeno jardim e ele a seguiu. Antes que ela pudesse colocar a chave na porta ele a interpelou mais uma vez.

-"Sakura." – A voz dele saiu impaciente, mas não rude, apenas com o tom de um pedido.

-"O quê? – Ela respondeu exasperada. – O que você quer? Você não é idiota, sabe o que aconteceu, você estava lá na outra noite!"

Ele arregalou os olhos enquanto ela tentava acalmar a respiração e se concentrava em colocar a chave na fechadura.

O moreno suspirou e segurou a mão dela com a chave ajudando-a a destrancar a porta.

Ela entrou rapidamente e murmurou um 'boa noite' antes de tentar fechar a porta, tentar. Sasuke mantinha um pé prendendo a porta esperando que ela olhasse pra ele, ela não olhou.

-"Sakura... – Ele sussurrou. Ela tremeu. – Eu estava lá. E é justamente por isso eu quero saber por que você está irritada. Você não pareceu achar ruim aquela noite."

Ela sentiu o rosto corar e se sentiu ridícula por isso.

-"Só até a parte de acordar sem saber o que tinha acontecido. Lembrando apenas do seu antigo truque pra me deixar desacordada."

O moreno franziu o cenho ligeiramente irritado. Era necessário lembrá-lo de como a abandonou quando saiu de Konoha.

-"Você acha que eu te apaguei?"

-"Não seria a primeira vez, não é?" – A garota respondeu ácida já refeita do embaraço.

Ele franziu ainda mais o rosto antes de relaxar a expressão subitamente.

-"Você acha mesmo que foi necessário?" – A voz dele era de ameaça.

Ele andou na direção do interior da casa, forçando Sakura, que estava na porta, a entrar, ele fechou a porta com o pé e continuou guiando a moça de costas até a parede do corredor da entrada. Ele inclinou-se até sua boca estar perto do pescoço dela.

–"Preste atenção no que acontece quando eu toco você..."

A frase não passou de um sussurro que ela concentrou-se para conseguir ouvir, o hálito dele contra a sua pele, os sentidos dela novamente inebriados pela presença dele. Então ele encostou a ponta dos dedos na cintura fina e ela não pôde evitar um sobressalto, ele sorriu sem se afastar.

O estômago dela deu várias voltas antes de parar, totalmente congelado.

Os dedos dele deslizaram para as costas e o toque sutil foi substituído por um mais intenso e a palma dele se encaixava perfeitamente à curva da cintura dela. Ele respirou fundo e ela prendeu o ar nos pulmões.

Com a mão bem firme na cintura dela o moreno aproximou ainda mais seu corpo ao dela. Sakura ainda tentou afastar-se um passo, mas encontrou na parede uma prisão, ela fechou os olhos querendo morrer naquela prisão quando sentiu a outra mão desenhando sua clavícula, subindo o pescoço e acariciando a mandíbula até posicionar os dedos no seu cabelo segurando a cabeça dela com a palma da mão, o polegar antes da orelha. As pernas dela começavam a falhar, como afinal, ele conseguia tirar o mundo dela dos eixos?

A rosada ainda tentava sustentar seu peso quando ela sentiu todo o corpo dele grudado ao dela, o peito dele pressionado contra seus seios, a perna dele se encaixando no vão das suas próprias e o quadril dele encostando com firmeza no ventre dela. Ela sentiu um choque atravessando o corpo dela em direção à parede e percebeu as mãos completamente geladas, de repente o ar que ela tinha guardado por tanto tempo nos pulmões não fazia mais efeito e ela sentiu a cabeça pesar e o corpo amolecer.

Sasuke a segurou firme na cintura para que ela não escorregasse.

-"Você ainda acha que eu te desmaiei de propósito?"

Ela puxou o ar com força e se esforçou para regular a respiração e tomar o controle do seu corpo tanto quanto podia.

-"Você está dizendo que não fez nada DISSO de propósito?" – A voz era falha, mas um frágil sorriso torto surgiu nos lábios dela surpreendendo o Uchiha.

-"Depende de que 'disso' você está falando. Se está se referindo ao beijo, ah, sim, foi totalmente de propósito, já as suas reações eu não posso controlar."

-"Eu não sei se isso é um benefício."

-"Depende que uso você vai fazer." – O sorriso cheio de segundas intenções que tomou o rosto dele e assustou a kunoichi.

-"Não vou conseguir fazer muita coisa se eu acordar sozinha em casa de novo." – Ela baixou a cabeça desviando do olhar dele e pousou suas mãos geladas nos braços dele.

Ele cobriu seus lábios com os dela de forma cuidadosa antes de responder.

-"Não vai acontecer mais, não se você não quiser. Você apagou logo depois do beijo, eu não pude perguntar se é isso que você queria, se ficar aqui era a melhor opção."

-"Eu não sei se posso administrar isso. – Ela tentou se soltar do abraço, mas ele segurou mais firme e ela suspirou sentindo como aquilo era bom. – Tristeza por algo que você deseja ou sonha é algo completamente diferente de ter e perder, o sentimento de falta ou saudade dessa experiência vai me matar com certeza. Eu não posso experimentar algo que pode me matar."

O brilho que passou pelos olhos do moreno era algo entre a confusão e a raiva.

-"Você acha que eu vou fazer isso e te abandonar?" – Ele disse entre os dentes.

-"Como eu vou saber? Eu sei o que EU quero, não sei o que VOCÊ quer." – A voz dela era firme, mas não era de acusação, apenas uma constatação.

-"Não posso culpá-la de não saber o que eu desejo."

-"Não, não pode."

-"Não se eu não tiver dito a você."

Ela olhou curiosa.

-"Eu nunca lhe disse uma mentira, mesmo que isso machucasse." – Ele continuou com mesma voz séria e compassada de sempre.

Ela pensou que era verdade.

-"Eu te digo o que eu quero agora. Não consigo ficar longe de você, isso virou uma necessidade, eu quero você perto de mim, e eu não pretendo nada mais, além disso, nada além de ficar com você."

A kunoichi rosa temeu que seu coração tivesse parado. Ela nunca imaginava ouvir isso dele, sonhava talvez, mas ouvir, ouvir era totalmente diferente e surreal, muito surreal.

Os segundos de silêncio enquanto ela assimilava a informação passavam e o moreno começou a ficar impaciente com o olhar perdido que a garota em seus braços tinha.

-"Eu posso te beijar agora?" – Ele perguntou no ouvido dela, tirando a garota do transe, lembrando a ela de toda a situação.

-"Você precisa de alguma autorização por escrito?" – Ela perguntou divertida ainda que sua voz não passasse de um fio.

-"Só se você planejar apagar de novo, sabe, pra eu poder me explicar depois." – Um sorriso torto brotando na boca dele.

-"Deixe isso comigo." – Ela respondeu já com a boca a milímetros da dele.

Ele acabou com a distância com urgência e vontade, era como se ele esperasse aquilo tanto quanto ela e dessa vez ela conseguiu, não sem esforço, manter-se fora do torpor que a capturou há poucos instantes mantendo-se no controle ainda que parcial de seu corpo que ainda assim sentia os efeitos de tê-lo tão próximo.

A língua dele passou pelos lábios dela pedindo passagem e ela prontamente atendeu. As mãos dele trabalhavam na cintura e pescoço dela fazendo carinhos, mas segurando com alguma pressão, como se sempre se certificando se ela estava mesmo ali, como se apenas o toque não aplacasse a vontade.

Ele firmou as duas mãos na cintura e ela soltou um gemido baixo, ele ergueu do chão o corpo esguio da rosada que logo enlaçou a cintura dele com as pernas torneadas, foi a vez de ele gemer.

Ela adorou ouvir aquele som grave a baixo vindo dele, especialmente sabendo quem causou. Os beijos do moreno passaram da boca dela para a bochecha e trilhavam um caminho elétrico até embaixo da orelha e descia pelo pescoço e ela arqueou as costas com a sensação da boca dele na sua pele.

Céus! O desejo que ela tinha por aquele homem ultrapassava qualquer coisa que ela já tinha sentido e tê-lo ali correspondendo a essa vontade transformava aquele desejo quase em dor, uma dor que só passaria quando os dois se consumissem, com urgência, desespero.

Ela era quente, ele nunca poderia imaginar o quanto, nunca se deixando aproximar, e agora ele arrependia-se de não ter provado isso antes, ou não, ele nunca teria conseguido viver todo esse tempo sem esse calor se ele o conhecesse.

Os braços delgados foram jogados com violência pelos ombros fortes e os dedos longos procuraram a cabeleira despenteada propositalmente e seguraram firmes, a cabeça dele pendeu um pouco pra trás e ela pôde beijar todo o pescoço, pôde morder os ombros e sugar o lóbulo da orelha dele, daquele que lhe tirava o sono, a calma, a alegria e as forças a hora que queria, roubava com a mesma rapidez com que devolvia agora.

As pernas dela apertaram mais na cintura dele fazendo-o sentir o ventre dela preso ao dele cada vez mais, a volúpia latejava dolorosamente e pedia mais, e ele sibilou entre os dentes.

Querendo mais ele pressionou o corpo desejado contra a parede, esfregando seu corpo contra o dela, como um carinho, e ela agarrou mais forte os cabelos dele uma exclamação saindo de seus lábios. Ela atirou-se contra os lábios dele com necessidade, não era apenas um beijo que ela buscava, era o pedaço que faltava dela, ela queria se sentir completa, esse era o único momento em anos em que ela cogitou que isso seria possível.

As línguas dançavam com vontade e paixão, ele andou com ela nos braços até o sofá, deitou com cuidado as costas dela no estofado macio. Deitou-se sobre ela de forma cautelosa e a beijou novamente, com uma delicadeza contrária aos gestos desesperados de instantes antes, a língua descobrindo cada espaço da boca da rosada.

As línguas faziam carinho uma na outra, pequenas mordidinhas que arrancavam suspiros dos dois e as mãos sempre firmes no outro, assegurando-se de que ninguém ia a lugar algum. O beijo foi diminuindo a intensidade até multiplicar-se em vários, por todo o rosto, pescoço e colo.

Ela interrompeu os beijos por um instante, procurou o olhar negro, os olhares se encontraram, ninguém conseguindo evitar a atração de continuar um nos olhos do outro, sem parar, grudados um no outro, as respirações ofegantes, corações disparados.

-"Não me falta mais nada agora." – Não passou de um sussurro muito baixo dela, mas ele ouviu, ele entendeu, ele faltava pra ela, era uma parte dela.

Abraçou-a novamente, cheirando seu pescoço e cabelo, descendo beijos até o vale dos seios, as mãos circundando a cintura levantaram um pouco a blusa dela, deixando a pele exposta, ele continuou abaixando os beijos até chegar na barriga lisa, subiu novamente, agora beijando somente a pele dela, levando a blusa sempre acima da cabeça, até tirá-la completamente.

Sakura precisava tocá-lo também, sentir a pele dele, o calor dele, segurou a barra da camisa escura e levantou sem reservas, tirando de uma vez, libertando suas mãos do tecido, podendo tocar o peito nu do homem pra quem se entregava, desenhou todos os músculos dele, ergueu-se até ficar quase sentada e seus lábios alcançaram a base do pescoço dele, abocanhou com vontade, aquilo deixaria uma marca, com certeza.

Ela sorriu, e ele soube por que, forçou os ombros dela para que deitasse de novo.

Uma mão dele segurava a coxa dela acima da sua cintura e a outra seguiu para o seio, coberto apenas pelo pequeno sutiã, tocou com suavidade, encaixou a palma inteira no seio dela, e ela tremeu, começou com movimentos circulares lentos e ela gemeu. Ele adorou ouvir o som que ela fazia, ele colou os lábios no outro seio ela arqueou as costas de prazer, ele sorriu grudado á ela.

Ela iria enlouquecer, ele ia levar ela à loucura, ela não se permitiu ficar parada, forçou o quadril dele contra o dela firmemente e rebolou contra a excitação óbvia dele, ele se desconcentrou, largou os dois seios, agarrou-se á cintura dela e gemeu alto. Ela afastou-se dele a contragosto, dos dois, apenas para abrir o fecho da calça dele, sob o olhar atento dele.

-"As dúvidas acabaram agora?" – Ele perguntou rouco.

-"Nem de longe." – Ela respondeu com a voz abafada pela respiração acelerada.

Em alguns segundos ele estava sem as calças e antes que ela pudesse tentar tirar-lhe a última peça de roupa que restava a ele, suas mãos foram tomadas e sua boca invadida pela dele enquanto sentia que agora era ele quem tirava mais uma peça de roupa dela e ela se viu apenas de lingerie.

-"Isso tem que ser mais justo." – Ela o ouviu dizer em seu ouvido.

As mãos dele foram pras costas dela para soltar o sutiã.

-"Agora sim." – Ele disse satisfeito enquanto recomeçava os carinhos nos seios dela, agora sem tecido algum para incomodar.

-"Isso nunca vai ser justo." – Ela arfou arqueando as costas, encostando mais seu corpo no dele. Não importavam as peças de roupas, ela nunca estaria igualada a ele, ela não podia conceber que aquilo o afetasse nem de perto do quanto afetava a ela.

-"Não, não vai. Nunca." – Ele disse num sôfrego, com a boca contra o corpo dela, pensando no quanto àquela mulher controlava seu corpo e suas reações, algo inexplicável. Insuportável.

As mãos dele escorregaram até o quadril dela, os dedos brincando com o elástico da calcinha. Ajoelhou-se e puxou a mulher junto, sempre próximos o bastante para que os beijos não cessassem, abaixou cuidadosamente os lados da delicada lingerie e ela percebeu ele soltar o ar mais forte quando viu a moça deitar novamente sem mais nada cobrindo seu corpo.

Sem demora ele resolveu se livrar da peça que lhe sobrou, no momento justa demais pra ser confortável. Ela assistiu Sasuke se despir, e admirou o corpo do homem que amava, a visão era perfeita e seus batimentos aceleraram mais, ela pensou (clinicamente falando) o quanto mais isso podia acontecer antes de ter um enfarto. Ela se descobriu prendendo a respiração, mais uma vez.

Nos segundos seguintes ele parou para olhar o corpo dela, e ela olhava as reações dele com cuidado, calafrios a fizeram tremer, o medo da rejeição passando por sua mente.

-"Sakura..." – O som saiu dos lábios dele com clara admiração.

O medo sumiu como fumaça. Ela fechou os olhos por um momento, sentindo o nome dela solto no ar por aquela voz, era perfeito na voz dele.

Os lábios dele já estavam nos dela no segundo seguinte, as mãos passeando sem pudor no corpo um do outro, ele afundou o rosto no pescoço dela e a abraçou forte, ela conseguiu sentir toda a excitação dele. As mãos fortes seguraram a coxa dela novamente, com força. Ela abraçou-o com as pernas de novo, o trouxe pra mais perto dela e ele soltou uma exclamação alta jogando a cabeça para trás.

Os corpos se movimentavam e a sanidade dos dois era testada pela fricção. Ele se separou um pouco dela para colocar-se na posição correta e encaixou-se lentamente dentro dela.

Ela jurou ver estrelas enquanto ele escorregava lentamente pra dentro dela, ela queria gritar, dizer pra ele acabar com aquela tortura, entrar de uma vez só, mas sua voz travou na garganta e a única coisa que ela conseguiu fazer foi abrir a boca.

Assim que estava totalmente encaixado a ela, ele gemeu alto, fechou os olhos apertando o quadril dela com as mãos muito mais forte do que deveria.

Ele abriu os olhos e achou o olhar dela, tão nublado de desejo quanto o dele próprio, abaixou-se para beijar a boca dela mais uma vez, e o movimento a fez gemer baixinho.

Sem deixar a boca dela ele começou a se movimentar dentro dela, sem nunca sair completamente, e antes que ela pudesse perceber ela estava se movimentando contra ele, para desespero do moreno que soltava sons altos a cada investida dele que ela retribuía. A velocidade dos corpos aumentava cada vez mais, e eles queriam cada vez mais, numa vontade sem fim, mais rápido, mais forte, os dois exigiam, os dois queriam.

A rosada não conseguia mais agüentar, sua boca se abriu e ela não conseguiu conter um gemido alto, não conseguiu segurar o nome dele. E algo explodiu dentro dela, a corrente elétrica que correu por todos os músculos do seu corpo esquentou seu estômago e relaxou seu corpo de modo que ela não conseguiu mais manter as pernas firmes em volta dele.

O moreno segurou as pernas dela em sua volta enquanto via satisfeito a mulher abaixo de si gritando o nome dele e contraindo seu corpo uma última vez antes de relaxar tudo rapidamente. Ele ainda continuou por poucos movimentos até alcançá-la, em uma sensação de prazer que ele nunca tinha imaginado ter com mulher alguma, uma força tão avassaladora, que ele precisou descansar sobre o corpo dela e retomar o fôlego, algo inédito para ele.

Ela retomou alguma força e passou os dedos gentilmente nos cabelos negros.

-"Você já sabe. Mas eu preciso dizer." – Ela disse suave. Ele fez um movimento com a mão acariciando o braço dela encorajando ela a continuar.

-"Eu te amo."

Ele subiu o corpo e pousou um beijo nela. Ela fechou os olhos imprimindo o momento na sua mente.

Agora ele estava gravado nela, da única maneira que restava estar, fisicamente. A alma e o coração já o tinham gravado há muito tempo.

-"Você vai ficar com frio aqui." – Ele disse sério, mas com suavidade.

Ele levantou-se devagar e passou os braços pelas costas e pernas dela carregando gentilmente a mulher até o quarto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 - Continua - o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ohayou minna-san!!

Novamente desculpas pela demora, eu acredito que vocês devam estar (quem sobrou por aí) com a minha demora, mas é que realmente eu não tenho tempo hábil pra fazer isso mais rápido. Meu próximo projeto será completamente escrito antes de ser postado, para evitar a espera de vocês!!

Neste caítulo o hentai, eu estou bem insegura quanto a isso, nunca tentei escrever isso e algumas pessoas não gostam então eu não sei o que vai dar. Dependendo do andar da carruagem eu faço outros no decorrer da fic ou não, aborto a missão e reescrevo esse capítulo antes de continuar.

Desde já obrigado por lerem.

Agradecimentos:

**Megame Satsuky:** Obrigada!! Pra você também um ótimo 2009. Você viu no que os planos do Sasuke resultaram? Ainda acha ruim??

**Flor de Gelo:** ta aí pra vc, beijo garota!!

**Isis:** Obrigada Isis, do fundo do meu coraçãozinho.

**Candlenight:** Obrigada!! Beijos!

**Taliane:** Um super beijo pra você!

**Aeryshu:** Também não sei, mas pelo menos aqui nós podemos fazer o que quisermos no final, até mesmo um final feliz! Beijos, obrigada por ler.

**Tsuhaisu:** Ta aí seu hentai flor, agora como retribuição eu quero saber o que vc achou!!

Kissus e mais kissus pessoal, até a próxima!

Shichiyou


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence!!

Obs: O capítulo de hoje traz alguns pensamentos da Sakura, certo? Logo ficará claro. Eu espero! XD

O que Machuca e Cura

"_**Faz teu pior pra mim te afastares,  
Enquanto eu viva, tu és sempre meu,  
Não há mais vida se tu não ficares,  
Pois ela vive desse amor que é teu. "**_

Willian Shakespeare

Cap. 15

Ajustes

Sem sono.

Ela não acreditava que estava sem sono!

Dormiu por apenas alguns minutos depois que Sasuke a trouxe para o quarto. A noite, bem, a noite foi agitada e exigiu algum esforço físico, então não era pressuposto que ela deveria dormir com o cansaço, assim como seu companheiro?

Oh! Companheiro! Aquela figura deitada em sua cama, ao seu lado, com o braço muito bem estacionado em sua cintura não era real! Nem em seus melhores sonhos ele ficaria assim com ela, depois de... Bem, depois de tudo. E ela sonhava muito com isso, ô, se sonhava.

Era isso! A totalmente nova presença dele ali a estava deixando atordoada, por isso que não conseguia dormir. Além é claro de todo o acontecido, Kami! Que acontecimento! Será que eu posso comprar alguns fogos de artifício a esta hora?

_-Você está ficando incoerente, Sakura._

_-Tudo bem, tudo bem, foco. A euforia deve estar me fazendo perder o sono. Ou eu estou sonhando? _

Ela virou-se com cuidado e com a ponta do dedo, cutucou de leve o nariz do rapaz que dormia de forma relaxada.

O nariz enrugou um pouco e ele afastou o incômodo com a mão.

Ela abafou o riso com a mão. Cena improvável, ela estava sonhando.

_-Eu não vou acordar deste. Não quero acordar deste._

Ajeitou-se ao lado dele novamente e fechou os olhos.

Assim que o fez as sensações de horas atrás pularam em sua mente e o braço dele ficou mais forte em sua cintura fazendo seu corpo tremer e abrir os olhos rapidamente. Ela ergueu devagar o lençol que cobria aos dois.

_-Kami, Kami, Kami-sama! Eu estou nua, esse braço, esse cheiro, nunca foi real assim, eu não estou sonhando, aconteceu, aconteceu! Oh! Céus._

_-Calma, calma... Respira, expira, inspira. Ok, eu não posso mais me apavorar desse jeito ou eu vou acordá-lo. Como vai ser isso? Quando ele acordar, eu quero estar dormindo, eu quero, eu preciso me acalmar._

_-Certo, eu tomo meu chá e pronto! Eu sempre durmo depois do chá. Chá, isso, certo._

Ela se desvencilhou cuidadosamente do braço do moreno, que reclamou ruidosamente antes de virar para o outro lado. Ela suspirou, e, pé ante pé saiu da cama e alcançou a camisola pendurada em algum canto do quarto. Era madrugada quando desceu até a cozinha.

Ela flutuava, uma sensação de felicidade que ela começava a pensar que nunca havia experimentado antes.

Com um sorriso bobo no rosto ela colocou a chaleira no fogo e sentou na bancada esperando. Olhos no teto, as lembranças muito frescas na memória sem deixar espaço para nenhum outro pensamento, as pernas balançando longe do chão de forma distraída.

O barulho de água borbulhando chamou sua atenção e a fez pular da bancada e virar-se para o armário esticando-se na ponta dos pés para pegar a lata de chá.

Utilizou a chashaku¹ para pegar um pouco do pó do chá verde e depois a chasen² para misturar bem.

-"O que você está fazendo?" – Uma voz sonolenta, incrívelmente sexy para ser despropositadamente, quebrou o silêncio da noite.

-"HAAA!" – Um grito de susto e o reflexo levou sua mão até a boca para conter mais gritos.

A chasen voou de sua mão fazendo algumas gotas do chá sujarem sua bancada e rosto.

Sakura ofegava com a mão no peito, tentando acalmar seu coração.

-"O que você pretendia? Me matar do coração?" – Ela falou sem humor.

-"O que você está fazendo?" – Ele repetiu sério.

-"Chá." – Ela respondeu voltando a misturar o líquido. As mãos tremendo um pouco.

Ele rodou os olhos.

-"Certo, por quê?"

-"Eu não conseguia dormir e não queria te acordar." – Ela respondeu nervosa, sem olhar para o rapaz que estava parado à porta de sua cozinha, aparentemente a vontade o suficiente para andar só de cueca pela casa.

Ele andou até ela e parou bem em frente da garota.

-"Por que você não consegue dormir?"

-"Eu não sei, eu... Estou muito agitada." – Ela confidenciou, omitindo a parte em que a mente dela gritou, 'eufórica demais até para dormir'.

O meio sorriso Uchiha apareceu e ele ergueu o queixo dela até os olhares se encontrarem.

-"Você tem que se acostumar a relaxar comigo por perto, ou então, como será?"

_-__Como será, como será? Eu é que te pergunto. Como será?_

-"Por perto? – Ela repetiu confusa. - Como será o que?"

Ele sustentou o olhar.

-"Estamos juntos agora, não estamos?"

_-__Ah! Meu Kami. Ele está me perguntando? Não, ele está jogando verde. Não dessa vez._

-"Você está me propondo alguma coisa?" – A voz dela estava mais confiante agora.

Desafiando.

-"Você quer parar de me responder com perguntas?" – A voz dele irritou-se um pouco.

Ela apenas sorriu para ele.

Ele suspirou resignado.

-"Eu estava apenas me certificando de que você não tinha se arrependido."

Ela entendeu o rosto sério dele.

_-__Ele achou mesmo que eu havia me arrependido?_

_-Bom, ele está redondamente enganado._

A mão dela se ergueu até o rosto dele e fez um carinho na bochecha dele. Depois, trouxe o rosto dele até mais perto e encostou seu nariz com o dele.

A respiração dele se tornou densa e ela fechou os olhos antes de beijar os lábios dele.

Era a primeira vez em que ela tomava a iniciativa e beijava o Uchiha, ele quase não acreditou no modo como ela agiu.

Segundos depois do choque inicial ele segurou firme a cintura dela a a trouxe mais pra perto.

Assim como foi ela quem iniciou o beijo, foi ela quem, com protestos, acabou com ele.

-"Não me arrependi." – Ela respondeu desnecessariamente, ele já havia recebido a resposta.

_-Ainda._

Alguns instantes de silêncio pairaram entre o casal.

-"Chá?" – Ele perguntou olhando para a caneca.

-"Você quer também?" – Ela perguntou pegando a caneca quente nas mãos.

Ele fez que não com a cabeça e passou os dedos no rosto dela secando as gotas de chá que ainda estavam lá.

-"Eu espero você acabar." – Ele disse apenas e encostou-se na bancada cruzando os braços.

Ela sorriu enquanto tomava o chá, observando a pessoa que amava, em sua cozinha, só com a roupa de baixo. Ninguém acreditaria.

-"Pronto." – Ela disse assim que acabou.

-"Venha." – Ele pegou na mão dela indo em direção da porta, ela estacou, olhando para a mão dele na dela. Lindo, ela pensou.

_-__Eu estou ficando meio abobada._

O moreno olhou na direção dela, tentando descobrir o que houve, mas só descobriu um sorriso. Ela o seguiu até o quarto.

Deitados novamente, ele puxou o lençol e abraçou a garota novamente, mantendo-a perto.

-"Vai ter problemas para dormir ainda?" – Ele perguntou deitado de lado enquanto ela olhava para o teto.

-"Acho que não. – Bocejou. – Você vai estar aqui quando eu acordar?" – Ela vacilou um pouco ao perguntar.

-"Sim, eu estarei."

Ela virou-se um pouco, apenas para encaixar seu pescoço no ombro dele.

-"Não, eu não terei problemas." – Ela fechou os olhos sorrindo, enquanto colocou uma

das mãos sobre o peito nu dele.

.o0o.

Os olhos verdes abriram com lentidão, subindo-os devagar, com medo de que ele tivesse partido.

As esmeraldas sonolentas encontraram extasiadas a figura que dormia tranquila com uma mão embaixo da cabeça e o outro braço por baixo da cintura da moça.

Ainda não era hora de levantar, ela aproximou-se dele com cuidado e fechou os olhos tentando dormir de novo.

Vários minutos se passaram e ela continuava desperta.

_-__Droga!_

Tentou se acomodar de modo diferente na cama, mas a única coisa que ela conseguiu foi a reclamação do moreno que se mexeu impaciente na cama e a segurou com muito mais força na cintura, como se pedisse que ela ficasse quieta.

Mas ela não podia.

Havia pouca luz lá fora, provavelmente era muito mais cedo do que ela deveria acordar, mas a inquietação havia voltado, a mente dela não conseguia imaginar como seriam as coisas a partir de agora, a amizade, o time. Ela estava ansiosa e o conhecia bem demais pra saber que ele não tornaria as coisas mais fáceis.

Não era como se ele fosse colocar as cartas na mesa.

'Agora somos namorados, vamos andar de mãos dadas e já que seus pais não são vivos, vou pedir permissão para sua shishou.'

_-__Ok, nem que eu fosse Angelina Jolie!_

Ela desistiu, desvencilhou-se com cuidado do braço forte e escorregou meticulosamente para fora da cama.

Agarrou uma roupa, a toalha, shampoo, sabonete e correu para o banheiro do corredor que ela quase nunca usava.

Enquanto a esponja passeava por seu corpo, a mente dela viajava para a noite passada. Ela sabia, antes disso tudo acontecer, que seria assim, inesquecível, a melhor experiência da vida dela, não fazia idéia de como, mas ela já sabia.

Também por isso, porque ela já sabia que seria espetacularmente maravilhoso, ela tinha medo que pudesse acontecer, apesar do lado positivista dela gritar para que ela tivesse um pouco mais de fé na vida, ela não conseguia parar de pensar na hipótese de ter sido apenas uma noite para ele, de nada mudar, afinal ele era Uchiha Sasuke não era?

Contraditoriamente (seu cérebro estava muito assim naquela manhã), ela imaginava outras tantas possibilidades se ele desse importância ao fato, nem que fosse pelo menos uma porcentagem da importância que ela atribuía.

Ela sonhou muito embaixo daquele chuveiro.

Tomou banho tão tranquilamente quanto os milhares de pensamentos a deixariam.

Vestiu o confortável conjunto curto que ela havia pego e desceu à cozinha.

Olhou para a geladeira aberta e corou, estava com muita fome e sabia o por quê.

Pegou alguns ovos e colocou em cima da bancada, tirou de lá também, o leite, manteiga e geléia de morango.

Encheu uma chaleira grande com água e colocou pra ferver, calculou que daria tempo até a água começar a ferver de dar um pulo à padaria, subiu com cuidado as escadas para conseguir uma roupa mais apropriada para sair de casa, entrou com o máximo de cuidado e vislumbrou a cena que nunca mais sairia de sua cabeça, aquele moreno, dormindo, (semi-nu, ela teve que acrescentar mentalmente) na sua cama, ele espalhava-se confortavelmete entre os lençóis e o ambiente semi-iluminado da manhã tornava o cenário apenas mais lúdico, ela não conseguiu conter um largo sorriso. Agarrou o que queria com rapidez para não acordar o rapaz em sua cama e seguiu para se trocar no banheiro.

Já na sala ela procurou por dinheiro e pegou suas chaves para então se dirigir à porta.

-"Aonde você vai?" – A voz grave parecia disperta o suficiente para que ela pensasse em duas hipóteses: ou ele não estava realmente dormindo profundamente como ela achava ou ele acordou de repente ou assustado. Ela ponderou se seria o quarto diferente que o surpreendeu logo de manhã.

_-Ou seria minha falta na cama?_

-"Oh. Desculpe, eu te acordei?"

Ele maneou a cabeça negativamente e manteve os olhos um pouco franzidos fixos na garota em sua frente

-"Onde você está indo?" – Ele repetiu, e a sensação era de que a ordem para responder de uma vez à sua pergunta estava implícita no tom utilizado.

-"Comprar pão." – Ela respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

Ele olhou rapidamente para a cozinha pela porta e voltou a olhar para ela.

-"Eu faço isso." – Ele disse estendendo a mão para alcançar a chave.

Ela apenas tirou as chaves do alcançe dele, esticando o braço para trás.

-"Desse jeito?" – Ela rebateu, apontando com o queixo a falta de roupas do moreno.

Ele olhou para baixo analisando a situação e novamente para ela.

Ela sorriu.

-"Hn. Sabe, eu acordo assim sempre, nunca tive problemas para me trocar e sair de casa." – Ele finalizou com um sorrisinho irônico que acabou com o dela.

-"Eu já estou pronta. Vou rápido, antes que a água ferva." – Ela encerrou a discussão e dirigiu-se a porta, sem no entanto, conseguir sair.

Ela olhou para o próprio braço e a mão que o segurava, subiu o olhar para o rapaz, dono da tal mão.

-"Você sabe, eu poderia ir assim mesmo." – Ele provocou.

Ela logo imaginou o frenesi, Uchiha Sasuke, saindo da sua casa, vestido apenas com boxers pretas, Konoha inteira parando para assistir o espetáculo.

Corou.

Arregalou os olhos.

-"Você não faria isso." – Ela estreitou os olhos.

Sakura via o divertimento nos olhos dele.

-"Sempre soube que você era terrívelmente ciumenta." – Ele aproximou-se muito dela, a porta entreaberta.

Tê-lo tão perto novamente nublou os sentidos e abaixou as armas da rosada.

_-Que diabos! Vai ser sempre assim quando esse homem chegar perto de mim?_

-"Não é difícil perceber isso em mim." – Ela retrucou, tentando rebaixar a constatação pedante que ele havia feito.

O sorriso de canto dele só aumentou.

Ela empurrou a porta e jogou-se contra ele.

Passou os braços em volta do pescoço dele ainda segurando a chave e o dinheiro.

Beijou-o com paixão e ele respondeu à altura a puxando mais perto dele e a abraçando forte.

Ela desfez o beijo ofegante, a fome era grande e eles provavelmente começariam uma tarefa demorada caso continuassem.

-"Bom dia." – Ela disse sorrindo.

-"Bom dia." – Ele respondeu com o modo habitual.

-"Eu já volto." – Ela saiu correndo porta a fora sem dar tempo para interrupções.

Ele olhou ainda por instantes a porta fechada, depois subiu as escadas.

.o0o.

Ela entrou rapidamente e livrou-se das chaves entrando na cozinha, imaginando que a água já tinha fervido.

_-Definitivamente isso está ficando cada vez mais surreal, cada vez melhor, mas cada vez mais surreal._

Sasuke estava com os cabelos molhados e usava apenas suas calças pretas. Fazia duas xícaras de chá verde.

Assim que ela entrou na cozinha ele subiu os olhos.

-"Eu trouxe o pão." – Ela levantou a sacola alegre, ele sorriu com os cantos, como sempre.

Tirou dois pacotes da sacola, pão e alguma outra coisa.

Ela virou-se para jogar a sacola fora quando ouviu a voz dele.

-"Sonho?"

Ela olhou para ele e o viu sentado com seu próprio chá apontando o outro pacote meio aberto. Sentou-se em sua frente pegando a xícara de chá reservada para ela.

-"Achei conveniente." – Ela respondeu e deu um tímido sorriso antes de se esconder atrás de sua xícara.

Ele continuou olhando para ela.

-"Quer omelete? – Ela disse mudando do assunto que a podia embaraçar. – Eu adoro de manhã."

Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça.

Ela mexeu os ovos na frigideira e em alguns minutos uma bonita omelete estava sobre a mesa.

Sakura comeu o pão com os ovos e depois seu sonho enquanto Sasuke comeu apenas o pão.

-"Eu preciso ir para o hospital agora, você vai ficar aqui?" – Ela disse nervosa, pensando na resposta dele.

-"Vou para casa."

-"Oh. Certo. – Ela não escondeu um certo desconforto. Era isso então? – Vou me arrumar."

Ela subiu para trocar a roupa, no fundo ela não sabia se conseguiria trabalhar naquele dia, provavelmente ela ficaria viajando até a noite anterior de novo e de novo.

Ela calçava os sapatos quanto o moreno entrou no quarto e procurou o resto de suas roupas.

Ele se vestia rapidamente enquanto Sakura amarrava os cabelos e maquiava os olhos.

A rosada percebeu que ele havia parado atrás dela no banheiro.

-"Eu gosto do seu cabelo solto." – E puxou o prendedor até espalhar as melenas rosadas pelas costas dela.

Ela virou-se e encontrou os lábios dele, nos seus. A médica-nin aproveitou o beijo que torturava seus sentidos. Quando acabou ela corou com a confissão dele e colocou uma mecha dos cabelos atrás da orelha abaixando a cabeça de leve.

-"Vamos." – Ela ouviu a voz forte. Surpreendeu-se um pouco e levantou a cabeça para saber o que ele queria.

Viu o shinobi com a mão estendida para ela.

Ele a levaria ao hospital? A kunoichi quase não acreditava, isso era tão, tão...

Não se importou que não conseguisse classificar o ato dele, ela não perderia essa oportunidade. Agarrou-se à mão sorrindo.

O caminho do hospital foi tranqüilo visto que era cedo e havia poucas pessoas nas ruas.

Mesmo assim, os dois foram alvo dos olhares dos poucos que passavam por eles. O casal seguia de mãos dadas dividindo um silêncio solene.

Sakura estava agradecendo por não encontrar ninguém conhecido. Ela conhecia bem demais Konoha e sabia que escaparia de dar a notícia a todos os amigos, já que os boatos se encarregariam disso, depois, ela só precisaria aparar as rebarbas das notícias e tudo seria mais fácil.

-"Obrigada por me acompanhar até aqui." – Ela agradeceu quando chegaram à porta do hospital.

-"Não foi nada."

-"Certo, então. Ja ne Sasuke." – Sorriu para ele.

Com as duas mãos nos bolsos ele se aproximou dela. E a médica chegou a pensar que ele a beijaria em público, mas ele apenas de aproximou de sua orelha.

-"A noite foi ótima Sakura." – Ele se afastou olhando nos olhos dela e depois deu as costas partindo para o distrito Uchiha.

Ela permaneceu no mesmo lugar por mais alguns segundos. Ela pensava se aquilo estava acontecendo mesmo. Era muita coisa para muito pouco tempo. A cabeça girava de uma forma estranha e as mãos suavam. Ela desconfiava que essas sensações durariam por algum tempo ainda.

.o0o.

Como suspeitava, o torpor não abandonou a médica por todo o dia. Parcialmente alheia à movimentação ao seu redor, com esforço prestava atenção aos próprios pacientes.

Era felicidade demais para a kunoichi, anos de espera e sofrimento e ela finalmente sentia-se completa. Ainda assim, mesmo com toda a felicidade transbordando do coração, dúvidas conseguiam misturar-se.

Durante a tarde, cada minuto se arrastava pelo relógio, os ponteiros gemiam para Sakura a cada movimento, mesmo com tanto trabalho ela não se distraía o suficiente para que o tempo passasse com mais rapidez.

Perto do horário de ir embora, uma emergência deu entrada no hospital, que obrigou Sakura a passar algumas horas a mais na sala de cirurgia. Estava escuro quando ela saiu de seu turno.

A médica despediu-se das meninas da recepção e ela já podia sentir o vento fresco da noite pela porta, ela procurava por alguém, seu consciente não desejava procurá-lo mas não era algo que podia ser evitado, assim como não podia ser evitada a decepção, ele não a esperava. Antes, no entanto, de sair finalmente do hospital um enfermeiro correu até ela pedindo que analisasse o quadro de um paciente e desse alta a ele.

Ela mal ouvia o rapaz e deu mais um passo lento na direção da porta, talvez ele a esperasse em sua casa.

O rapaz insistiu e somente pela mão dele em seu braço é que Sakura saiu do transe.

_-Ele não está ali, não é o mundo acabando, ele apenas não está ali. _

Sacudiu a cabeça recobrando em parte a sobriedade.

-"Oi?!" – A rosada perguntou um pouco perdida.

-"Dra. Haruno, eu estou lhe falando sobre o . Posso dar alta a ele?"

-"Sr. Shiako?" – Ela franziu um pouco o cenho tentando lembrar.

-"Haruno-sama, a doutora está bem?" – O rapaz perguntou analisando o rosto da médica.

-"Sim, sim, Yuzo, claro que estou. Só... só me dê esse prontuário." – Ela respondeu um pouco irritada.

Ela encostou-se à recepção para ler o relatório, o senhor a quem o enfermeiro se referia havia feito uma cirurgia simples para tirar um cálculo na vesícula e poderia ir embora já que não houve nenhuma complicação.

-"Certo, eu vou assinar a alta dele, só verifique, por favor, se não há febre ou algum sinal de inflamação antes de liberá-lo. Peça que volte em quinze dias para a retirada dos pontos. Até amanhã Yuzo."

-"Obrigada Dra. Haruno."

Ela tentou não pensar sobre isso no caminho para casa, ela não podia esperar que ele grudasse nela em todos os momentos a partir de agora certo? Mesmo que esse pensamento fosse um desejo persistente.

A noite passou lenta e dolorosamente, com a médica pouco e constantemente nervosa, ansiosa para que algo acontecesse, mas não houve nada.

O dia seguinte foi tão sufocante quanto o anterior, salvo algumas horas de distração causadas por trabalho duro.

Quando o turno acabou, ela não quis ficar nem mesmo um minuto a mais e correu como nunca para livrar-se do jaleco, evitando qualquer emergência, ela sentia-se um pouco louca, aquele suspense a estava matando.

Foi embora com a cabeça sobrevoando o distrito Uchiha, tinha acabado desse jeito então? Ele a levou de forma cavalheira até o hospital e sumiu?

Apesar da melancolia, ela não podia negar que ainda guardava a esperança de vê-lo em frente de casa, ou em sua sacada como nas primeiras vezes em que ele apareceu. Infelizmente, não havia nada em casa.

Passou o resto da tarde e noite, como um replay sem graça do dia anterior, esperando por ele nervosamente, não quis comer nada, se sentou em seu sofá, com a casa ás escuras e esperou. Por alguém que não apareceria. Tarde da noite a esperança havia sumido e a deixado com um gosto amargo na boca, e, como há muito tempo não fazia, chorou até dormir.

Na manhã seguinte ela foi sem vontade para o hospital e agradeceu por seu trabalho a ocupar pela manhã, já que a tarde ela teria uma sessão de treino com sua shishou. Ela não se sentia animada para treinar, mas sua mestra a deixaria cansada o bastante para ter uma boa noite de sono.

Na clareira Sakura pôde avistar a loira com quem se encontraria sentada em seiza³ tomando calmamente seu sakê.

-"Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que chegará uma hora em que seu fígado não se recuperará mais, nem mesmo com chakra, não haverá o quê ser curado." – Sakura disse com voz de desistência, como se soubesse que entrava em uma batalha perdida.

-"Shizune já faz as vezes de minha mãe Sakura, sua intervenção não é necessária. Afinal, como você mesma disse, eu sei tão bem quanto você." – O tom da Hokage era de aborrecimento.

-"Sinto-me ridícula por tentar, tendo o conhecimento do quão triste é o vício. Mas você não é uma cidadã comum, você tem centenas de pessoas aos seus cuidados e é exemplo para várias delas, de muitas gerações, crianças Tsunade. Isso, mais do que qualquer coisa que eu ou Shizune falemos, deveria ser motivo de sobra para você esforçar-se para se controlar."

-"Ótimo, fico feliz. Não preciso de ninguém dizendo que sou uma líder negligente."

-"Ora, por favor! Sem dramas." – A rosada disse colocando suas luvas de combate e posicionando-se em ataque.

.o0o.

Foram horas produtivas de treino e extremamente cansativas, o que fez Sakura desejar um banho quente com todas as fibras de seu corpo.

A médica escovava seus cabelos molhados, vestindo apenas seus curtos pijamas no banheiro quando um sobressalto a fez pular e sair correndo em direção ao seu quarto, armada com sua escova de cabelos.

-"O que diabos..." – Ela rosnou.

O moreno esperava à porta de sua sacada com as mãos nos bolsos.

-"Você não foi ao hospital hoje?" – O rapaz perguntou tranqüilo.

-"Hã? – O queixo da moça caiu – O que você está pensando?"

-"Por quê? O que houve?"

-"Como assim o que houve? Você me some por dois dias depois de... Depois de... – Ela viu o sorrisinho cínico brotando no bonito rosto. Ela esforçou-se para ignorar. – Enfim, e depois aparece na minha janela como se fosse algo normal?"

-"E o que seria normal?"

A garota corou, lembrando de todas as coisas que ela imaginou durante o dia em que se passou depois do último encontro dos dois.

Qualquer coisa daquelas seria normal. Para ela. Mas, definitivamente seriam anormais para o Uchiha à sua frente. Flores, declarações, passeios, tudo muito fora do alcance quando o assunto era Sasuke.

Sasuke parecia gostar de analisar o rosto da rosada enquanto ela travava sua luta interna, ele parecia estar achando tudo muito divertido.

Ela fechou os olhos e doutrinou-se a deixar essas fantasias de lado pelo menos enquanto brigava com o dono da sua imaginação, que a deixou esperando todos esses dias, ela lembrou.

A raiva voltou.

-"Eu vou lhe dizer o que é normal, normal, era você ter aparecido no dia seguinte, e no outro. Dado notícias, ao menos.

O rosto um pouco divertido do moreno ficou sério por uns instantes.

-"Uchihas não se explicam."

Nesse ponto o sangue da médica-nin provavelmente borbulhava em suas veias.

-"Certo, - Ela disse retomando o controle, ainda que com nítida raiva na voz. – acabei de instituir que Harunos não se relacionam unilateralmente. FORA."

-"..."

-"Uchiha, sai do meu quarto."

-"Eu não estou entendendo. Você não queria que ficássemos juntos?" – A voz calma dele era de quem pergunta "o que você quer comer hoje?". Ela só podia sentir o ódio crescer dentro de si.

-"Juntos, certo, não está acontecendo."- Ela desabafou.

-"Você deve saber que isso é novo pra mim." – Ele avançou alguns passos na direção dela.

A frase baixou instantaneamente a guarda da rosada.

Alguns segundos de silêncio se passaram.

-"Não é difícil compreender se você realmente prestar atenção." – Ela argumentou sem forças.

-"Vou tentar." – Ele comprometeu-se e se aproximou ainda mais e a moça pôde recordar-se do perfume dele, que quase já havia sumido dos seus lençóis.

Ela continuou sem fala quando ele tomou seu pescoço com uma mão de forma carinhosa e prepotente. A outra mão passeou entre seu braço e colo e ela sentiu o restinho de raiva esvair-se por completo.

Como ela poderia continuar irritada quando aquele olha negro quase a fazia cair na inconsciência?

Ele continuou com seu passeio, pousando os dedos delicadamente sobre as bolsas sob os olhos dela.

-"Fiz isso, não fiz?" – Ele perguntou muito baixo.

Ela apenas olhou para ele.

-"Vocês Uchihas fazem o que querem." – Ela disse em um sussurro.

-"Certo." – Ele respondeu rouco, e a agarrou sem reservas.

..o0o.

¹ Colher feita de bambu, própria para pegar chá verde em pó.

² Espécie de vassourinha também de bambu para mexer o chá.

³ Posição em que a pessoa senta no chão, sobre os pés.

.o0o.

Ohayou minna!!

Nee... mantendo o prazo enoooorme de postagem?? Desculpem, eu descobri que só se eu pegar férias vai rolar postar mais rápido, descobri que esse é meu prazo interno. XD

Eu quero agradecer à todos os reviews que comentaram sobre o hentai, muito obrigada, foi realmente muito importante.

O capítulo veio mostrando que incompatibilidade de gênios acaba dificultando as coisas... É assim que vejo, o cara não sai "do lado negro da força" e chega mandando flores para sua eterna amada! Tentei pensar em um cenário mais realista, por favor, critiquem.

Reviews:

Shinoda: Muito obrigada! Espero que você continue por aí. Beijos

Megame Satsuky: Fico feliz se você ficar!! XD É, ele não retribuiu o "eu te amo", como será que será? Hein, hein?? Kisu

Flor de Gelo: Sakura cruel rulez!!! Obrigada pela compreensão, fiquei feliz de saber que alguém não liga de esperar um pouco mais! XD Obrigada pelo elogio do hentai.

: Muito obrigada pela sua preferência! XD Tá calor?? Banho frioooo!! Beijãozão

Titia-Ro: Rápido, rápido, gelo pra ela!!! Obrigada flor, beijo!!

Fer-chan: Obrigada por acompanhar a fic. Obrigada pelo elogio. Kisu.

Tsuhaisu: Obrigada pelos elogios, é bem importante pra mim! Então, eu imagino que não seja simples assim para um cara como ele retribuir um "eu te amo", a não ser que ele fosse leviano ele deve entender algumas coisas antes. Mas vamos aguardar, as coisas devem tomar seu rumo, aos poucos. Beijão flor.

Kune chan: Muito obrigada querida, continue por aí. Beijos.

Beijos e mais beijos a todos que favoritaram.

Até mais people!

Kisu

Shichiyou


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer:_ Naruto não me pertence.

O que machuca e cura.

"_**O amor romântico é como um traje, que, como não é eterno, dura tanto quanto dura; e, em breve, sob a veste do ideal que formamos, que se esfacela, surge o corpo real da pessoa humana, em que o vestimos. O amor romântico, portanto, é um caminho de desilusão. Só o não é quando a desilusão, aceite desde o princípio, decide variar de ideal constantemente, tecer constantemente, nas oficinas da alma, novos trajes, com que constantemente se renove o aspecto da criatura, por eles vestida."**_

Fernando Pessoa

Cap. 16

Novo

Os olhos abertos encaravam o teto como se algo fosse sair de lá.

_'Eu esperei tanto por isso, por que estou dificultando tanto as coisas agora?'_

Ela virou o rosto gentilmente para o rapaz ao seu lado.

'_Talvez... Talvez, se eu parasse de duvidar... Eu sonhei tanto com isso. Foi tudo tão difícil até aqui.'_

O barulho de alguém batendo á porta quase não foi notado pela kunoichi.

'_Perto do que ele passou na vida, eu não devo ter sofrido tanto, quer dizer, é diferente. Sou eu quem deve... Eu deveria...'_

O barulho na porta era insistente e irritante.

-"Mas que droga." – Ela sussurrou.

-"Quer que eu vá abrir?" – Ela assustou-se ao ver que o moreno já estava acordado.

-"Pode deixar, eu já acordei mesmo."

Levantou-se e espreguiçou-se, o barulho da porta ficou mais alto.

-"JÁ VOU, JÁ VOU!" – Ela irritou-se.

Ela pode ver uma risadinha se formar sob os lábios do Uchiha, mas ignorou, lançando-se escadas abaixo.

Fez sua cara mais feia antes de girar a maçaneta.

Era um gennin. A garota suspirou, sua sensei gostava mesmo de missões ás sextas e aos sábados, afinal, quem precisava de descanso?

-"O que é?" – Ela fez a voz mais compreensiva que conseguia, mas, não foi bem sucedida.

O garoto lutou contra o nervosismo ao falar com a aprendiz da Quinta.

-"Hokage-sama chama uma reunião com o time 7, Naruto-sama já está a caminho do escritório de Tsunade-sama."

-"Certo, obrigada."

O garoto não se mexeu, e ela notou o insistente olhar do gennin sobre si. Procurou o que ele podia estar olhando e se viu apenas com uma camiseta grande, cobria as partes mais importantes, mas assim mesmo era apenas uma camiseta e deixava seu colo e pernas á mostra.

-"Mais alguma coisa garoto?" – Ela levantou a voz um pouco.

-"Não, não Haruno-sama..."

Mas o ninja adolescente, obviamente hipnotizado, não mudou o olhar de direção.

-"Garoto?" – Ela acenou para o menino.

-"Hai, gomen Haruno-sama, domo arigatou. Então, eu, ehmm... – Ele estava se atrapalhando com as palavras. - Já vou, tenho que achar o Sr. Uchiha ainda." – Ele disparou de uma vez para acabar com o constrangimento.

-"Oh! – Ela ruborizou um pouco. Logicamente não falou nada. Imaginou se dissesse: 'Espere um pouco, ele está lá em cima... na minha... er... cama'.

É, não era nada apropriado.

Ela percebeu o olhar do garoto novamente, aproveitando-se dos segundos em que viajava em hipóteses.

Com uma mão na cintura ela estalou os dedos em frente aos olhos dele, irritada.

-"Hey!"

-"Hã?"

-"Kami-sama! – Ela ergueu os braços frustrada e logo se arrependeu do ato, baixando rapidamente a barra da camisa. – Tenha um bom dia garoto." – E fechou a porta na cara do gennin. Impaciente.

-"Você não devia ludibriá-los, sabe, eu não quero encrencas com crianças como aquela."

A voz grossa vinha da escada. Lá estava ele novamente bem á vontade em sua casa, de cuecas, sentado no último degrau, o rapaz divertiu-se com toda a cena.

-"Ora! - Respondeu irritada. - A culpa é sua."

-"Minha?" – Ele respondeu confuso.

Ela pensou que não queria explicar a ele que seus pensamentos estavam demais nele e era por isso que se desconcentrava com facilidade.

-"Esquece." – Ela respondeu num suspiro.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas ela não responderia.

-"Ao que parece temos uma missão de fim se semana." – Anunciou ironicamente.

-"Hn" – Ele rolou os olhos.

Sakura olhou pra ele teatralmente.

-"Eu estou vendo bem? Não é o Uchiha reclamando por ser chamado em missão? Está tudo bem?"

-"Descobri algo melhor ainda que missões." – Disse sem fazer muito caso.

É lógico que aquela constatação era um grande caso para a rosada, que arregalou os olhos.

Sasuke curvou o lado da boca em um meio sorriso e entrou na cozinha, deixando a ninja estática na sala.

o0o

-"Você já está pronta?" – O moreno perguntou em direção do banheiro.

-"Hai, hai, deixe-me apenas prender os cabelos."

-"Achei que já tivéssemos conversado sobre isso." – Ele provocou.

-"É uma missão Sasuke, não um passeio." – Ela revidou controlando o rubor.

Ele deu de ombros.

-"Podemos ir." – Ela disse momentos depois.

-"Vamos."

o0o

-"Sakura-chan!" – O loiro gritou assim que a garota entrou na sala.

-"Naruto, não berra. Ohayou Tsunade-shishou."

O ninja hiperativo ignorou a chamada, mas logo seu rosto sorridente ficou surpreso, o olhar focado nas mãos unidas discretamente.

-"Oe! Então é verdade? Sakura? Está saindo com o Teme!"

-"Cale a boca Dobe!"

-"Naruto, eu... – Sakura buscou socorro em Sasuke, mas percebeu que ele se divertia com o desespero do amigo. - Podemos conversar depois?"

O Uzumaki sugava o ar enchendo os pulmões para o berreiro que viria a seguir, mas Tsunade sabia que se ele começasse nada o faria parar.

-"Naruto, atreva-se a começar a gritaria em meu escritório eu juro por Kami que eu te tiro do time 7 e você volta a ser gennin."

O ninja, vermelho, pronto a explodir subitamente pára. A loira parecia falar sério demais. O casal achou melhor soltar as mãos e entrar no modo ninja.

Um barulho na porta capturou a atenção dos três ninjas.

-"Tsunade-sama, time 10 se apresentando."

-"Ohayou Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru."

Os três a saudaram com um aceno.

-"Vamos começar logo! – A quinta percebeu alguma animosidade, devia esperar por isso, resolveu, então, não se demorar. - A missão de vocês hoje é conseguir de volta alguns pergaminhos que foram raptados. Nosso cliente é uma vila que precisa ser mantida em sigilo, alguns documentos importantes, e, devo imaginar, provavelmente comprometedores, foram roubados. Vocês devem pegá-los de volta, a vila contratante pagou um extra pela total descrição. Os pergaminhos e seus detentores devem ser encaminhados a um grupo que os levará de volta, provavelmente se certificarão de que seu segredo morrerá com os ladrões."

Os ninjas se entreolharam, era perceptível que a decisão da Hokage em colocá-los juntos não agradou aos membros dos dois times. Ino estava eufórica em poder sair em missão com Sasuke mas irritada, pois, tê-lo junto significava, obviamente, levar Sakura junto, Sasuke sabia muito bem que Ino e Sakura em uma mesma missão neste momento não daria em boa coisa, Naruto não entendia por que precisaria de outra equipe para essa missão tão fácil, Shikamaru achava todos aqueles problemas muito problemáticos e Chouji não tinha nenhuma objeção contanto que ele pudesse continuar comendo.

Antes que qualquer um pudesse emitir opinião, a Quinta continuou.

-"Precisaremos de duas kunoichis, por isso precisamos das duas equipes. São dois os homens que precisamos prender. Os ladrões estão escondidos em uma estalagem, são espertos por se manterem sempre cercados de muita gente, a vila contratante provavelmente já tentou pegá-los, mas percebeu ser impossível fazer isso sem força bruta e escândalo, por isso nos contrataram. Ino e Sakura. – As duas deram um passo à frente. – Vocês utilizarão kisha¹ para conseguirem sair com os dois homens da estalagem, em separado de preferência, os outros integrantes de equipe devem dar apoio logo que as meninas estiverem a sós com os homens, mas somente depois que as garotas conseguirem descobrir qual dos dois está com os documentos e onde está escondendo. Não há chance para erros, o cliente pede os pergaminhos, descrição e os dois acusados presos, vivos. Aqui está a localização da estalagem e do ponto de encontro com os guardas da vila que nos contratou."

-"Tsunade-baa-chan, nós podemos pegá-los à força sem que ninguém perceba."

-"Ah, é? Conte-me como Naruto." – A loira desafiou.

-"Posso usar o sexy bushin." – Naruto estava certo que falava grande coisa.

-"Claro! Sutil como sempre, imagino." – Ela rolou os olhos.

-"Cale a boca dobe, é melhor fazermos o que a missão diz." – Sasuke estava – para variar – sem paciência com a insistência do amigo.

-"Sakura e Ino se hospedarão na estalagem e a aproximação deve ser cautelosa. Shikamaru será o líder da operação. As duas são independentes quanto à hora certa de pedir apoio dos meninos, mas devem saber que um erro no timing pode fazer a missão falhar e isso é inadmissível."

-"Hai, Tsunade-sama." – Responderam em uníssono.

-"Vocês podem partir assim que se prepararem."

-"Hai."

As duas equipes se retiraram rapidamente da sala da quinta.

o0o

Assim que saíram do prédio, Shikamaru se pronunciou.

-"Nos vemos na saída de Konoha em 4 horas. De acordo com esse mapa que Tsunade-sama nos deu, conseguiremos chegar à pousada ao amanhecer, acampamos para sondar e então aguardaremos o momento propício para as meninas se infiltrarem."

Todos acenaram.

Chouji e Shikamaru afastaram-se rapidamente.

-"Sasuke – cantou a loira – terei que levar duas bolsas nesta viagem, será que você pode ir até minha casa depois? Iremos juntos até o ponto de encontro, assim você pode me ajudar a carregar uma delas."

Sakura não acreditava no quanto Ino podia ser inconveniente e vulgar, como ninja ela mesma teria vergonha de pedir isso até para alguém bem próximo, o que não era o caso da Yamanaka.

-"Desculpe Yamanaka, não será possível, tenho a minha para carregar, e, se aceita um conselho, reduza sua bagagem, será uma longa viagem e eu acredito que todos tenham sua própria mala."

-"Oh! Sasuke, eu não acredito que você não faria essa gentileza para mim?" – Ela tentou manhosa.

-"Yamanaka eu acho que a sua falta de missões anda fazendo você esquecer de que é uma ninja e não uma donzela indefesa." – Sasuke respondeu indiferente.

-"Ninja ou não eu ainda sou uma mulher. Feminina como nenhuma outra dessa vila." – Ela olhou acusadoramente para Sakura. Ele havia conseguido algo relativamente fácil: Uma Ino irritada.

-"Que seja Yamanaka. – Ele encerrou a discussão e virou-se para a rosada. - Sakura, vou buscar minhas coisas, nos vemos depois." – O moreno avisou com a voz baixa.

-"Ha... Hai Sasuke." – Sakura corou, ao ver que alguns de seus colegas tinham conseguido ouvir as palavras do companheiro.

Ino assistiu com raiva Sasuke falar com Sakura e se despedir de Naruto com um aceno.

Logo todos estavam correndo na direção de suas casas.

o0o

Sakura carregou sua mochila mais versátil com o máximo de coisas que podia, ela não poderia carregar muito peso ou atrasaria a equipe, mas deveria levar equipamentos e roupas de missão além de roupas civis e, claro, provocantes.

Odiava ter de usar kisha, mas acostumou-se, apesar do seu desagrado, era muito boa na arte.

Equipou-se com armas pequenas que pudesse esconder na mochila, remédios, ervas, ataduras, comida e água.

A mochila não ficou pequena, mas não havia nada dispensável ali para uma missão que podia ser extensa.

Enquanto pensava se não havia esquecido nada e preparava-se para um banho a campainha tocou.

Era Sasuke, com uma mochila pequena, seus trajes escuros e a kusanagi presa à cintura.

-"Você já está pronto? Faltam ainda duas horas para o encontro."

-"Eu sei, vim ver se você precisa de alguma coisa."

Sakura sentiu o corpo esquentar com a declaração do Uchiha.

-"Minhas coisas também estão prontas. Eu estava pensando em tomar um banho antes de ir."

-"Eu acho uma boa idéia." – O sorriso maroto do moreno acabou com o fôlego da rosada.

Ela sorriu nervosa, respirou fundo e pegou na mão dele.

Ele jogou a pequena mala no sofá e a segurou pela nuca e cintura, viu a boca pequena aberta e precisou tocá-la, passou o polegar por ela antes de beijá-la com vontade, ela, precisava senti-lo em seus braços então os estreitou em torno dele com força, era quase saudade.

Ele a levantou passando os braços por suas costas e por trás de seus joelhos e ela se assustou um pouco, adorando a idéia de estar sendo levada como uma noiva para cima.

Subiram as escadas sem romper o beijo nem os toques.

Antes mesmo de conseguir abrir a ducha por completo estavam ambos embaixo da água.

Sakura tinha certeza da experiência de Sasuke, ele era um amante perfeito, conseguia deixá-la sempre entregue.

Não foi diferente dessa vez, em pouco tempo estavam nus e as pernas dela enrolavam-se na cintura dele, a barriga dura e os braços fortes tinham a total atenção da kunoichi enquanto ele beijava seu pescoço, colo e seio.

Em um breve momento ela o viu segurar firme em sua cintura e a encaixar perfeitamente nele, com um gemido alto ela sentiu ser tomada por inteiro e de uma vez só.

O rapaz girou o corpo até encontrar a parede para apoiar as costas da rosada, assim, com as mãos livres ele podia, enquanto se movimentava contra ela, acariciar o restante do corpo que pedia por atenção.

Aquilo era mais do que a garota podia pedir, ela beijava a boca dele com paixão enquanto explorava o corpo de formas bem feitas, até que as sensações ficaram demais para os dois e a única coisa que podiam fazer era agarrarem-se um ao outro bem forte, para agüentar a explosão de prazer que veio a seguir.

Sakura relaxou primeiro, mas Sasuke não queria soltá-la.

Ela o abraçou e alcançou o sabonete, passou espuma por todo o corpo dele em forma de carinhos. Depois lavou o cabelo dele com cuidado.

-"Eu espero que você goste de morango." – Ela disse sorrindo sacudindo o frasco de xampu vermelho.

-"Não imagino como seu cheiro pode ser ruim. Só espero que nenhum inimigo goste também."

-"Não acho que eles conseguirão chegar perto o suficiente para sentir."

-"Não de mim, mas chegarão de você."

Ela parou por um instante de lavar os cabelos dele, ela sabia que ele se referia à missão, ela soube que ele estava preocupado, e ficou feliz, imensamente feliz.

-"Está se preocupando á toa." – Ela tentou distraí-lo.

-"Hn."

Ele se enxaguou e saiu do box, a kunoichi não entendeu direito, teve que tomar o restante do banho sozinha e não era o que ela estava esperando.

Quando acabou de se arrumar e prendeu o hitaiate já estava quase na hora do encontro, Sasuke segurou firme na mão dela, apesar de não ter mais falado com ela depois do banho.

o0o

-"Essa missão não veio em uma boa hora." – Ele disse no meio do caminho com o cenho franzido.

A kunoichi preferiu não retrucar, concordava também, não sabia bem o porquê dessa constatação por parte dele, mas sabia bem seus próprios motivos, e tinha vários. A presença da loira iria atormentá-la a viagem toda, ter que passar a missão toda praticamente sozinha e ter de agradar outro homem também causava enjôos na rosada e o principal, a experiência com Sasuke era tão nova e tão espetacular que ela não queria sair de casa, queria estar com ele, e só com ele.

o0o

Quando chegavam próximos ao portão Sakura pode ver que Shikamaru, Chouji e Ino já os esperavam, num impulso de auto-preservação tentou largar a mão de Sasuke, que se antecedeu a esse instinto e segurou mais firme a mão da garota.

-"Estamos juntos Sakura, temos que acabar com essa palhaçada de provocação da Yamanaka."

-"Você sabe bem que não será assim tão simples com ela."

Os dois podiam sentir o olhar perverso que a florista dedicava a eles.

-"Melhor que seja de uma vez então." – Ele a incentivou.

Sakura tremeu, mas ele alisou sua mão com o polegar.

Shikamaru levantou e pediu que enquanto Naruto não chegasse eles deviam dar uma olhada no caminho que eles fariam até a pequena vila.

Chouji esticou-se e foi até ele, Sasuke fez o mesmo, Sakura tencionava chegar perto também, mas foi impedida pela loira, que segurou seu braço.

-"Vocês não desgrudam agora? O que está havendo aqui?"

-"Ino, - Sakura respirou fundo. – você resolveu falar comigo agora? Não pensei que você quisesse mais ser minha amiga."

-"E não quero!"

-"Então vamos manter isso assim." – Ela tentou desviar do caminho.

-"Não vai ser assim tão fácil garota, - Ino empurrou o ombro da rosada com um dedo, na intenção de intimidar e continuou com o dedo apontado para o rosto da rosada. – Não me importa se ele anda de mãos dadas ou dorme com você, eu decidi que vou tê-lo comigo, e eu vou."

-"Nada que eu fale irá demovê-la dessa idéia?" – A Haruno perguntou firme.

A loira sorriu maquiavélica.

-"Não, eu sinto muito queridinha." – Ela fez uma falsa expressão de pena.

-"Então por que ainda está desperdiçando meu tempo e paciência?" – Sakura perguntou firme e com o cenho franzido, em genuína curiosidade. Por dentro ela tremia, medo ou raiva, ela não sabia bem.

A loira bufou irritada e Sakura passou por ela ignorando o dedo em riste e esbarrando propositadamente em seu ombro.

Quando ela chegou à roda dos meninos, o mapa já estava riscado com a rota escolhida e Sasuke a olhou de canto, ele assentiu sorrindo de leve.

Então ela soube que ele ouvira tudo e encorajava a atitude.

Ele não sabia, apenas, que ela não estava assim tão confiante, afinal ela conhecia Ino para saber que ela considera todo tipo de arma válida para conseguir o que quer e sendo o Uchiha assim tão arredio, ela poderia conseguir que ele se afastasse, de todos. Ela já podia sentir a raiva chegando caso ela conseguisse afastá-lo de todos novamente, ela mandaria a educação às favas colocaria a loira na cama de um hospital. Mas do que o medo de Ino afastá-lo de si, ela sentia medo por ele ser afastado dos amigos e da vila, ela sabia que isso era a única coisa que o mantinha vivo.

O ninja hiperativo chegou em seguida e eles puderam partir.

Sakura colocou sua mochila e amarrou bem no corpo para que tivesse mobilidade e estabilidade, os meninos fizeram o mesmo com as deles, com ainda mais facilidade, visto que essas eram menores. Ino estava tendo muita dificuldade com suas duas grandes malas, a primeira ela colocou nas costas e a outra tinha uma alça comprida que ela passou pelo ombro.

Para todos era óbvio que com ela dessa forma, atrasaria a viajem, e muito.

-"Ino, - Chamou Shikamaru. – Você está levando coisas demais, deve se desfazer de uma dessas malas, ou atrapalhará a viajem."

-"Não é possível Shika, tudo o que levo é necessário, vocês sabem que preciso levar bagagem ninja e civil."

-"Ino, tem que haver um jeito, Sakura vai fazer o mesmo que você e leva apenas uma mala."

-"Eu não posso me comprometer com a eficácia dela com apenas uma mala, para garantir a minha devo levar tudo o que escolhi." – Ela fez sua melhor expressão arrogante e pareceu irredutível.

-"Ino, - Disse o líder do grupo de forma autoritária. – Você não vai acabar com essa missão e eu não vou mais perder tempo com você. Abra suas malas e vamos ver o que podemos fazer para eliminar uma delas."

-"Você não pode mexer em minha mala!" – A loira respondeu revoltada.

-"Você pode apostar com qualquer um, não me importo! E seu comportamento constará no relatório da missão. – Ele fez uma pausa e olhou para ela. - Bem vinda a uma missão da vila da folha." – O Nara estava firme e arrancou uma das malas das mãos de Ino.

Haviam tantas roupas que a Yamanaka poderia passar meses fora. Conjuntos e mais conjuntos de lingerie.

-"Você pretende seduzir um alvo ou casar com ele?" – Debochou Chouji.

Ino estava com o rosto vermelho, de raiva e vergonha, vendo todas suas lingeries serem retiradas da mala.

-"Escolha quatro desses. Não pretendemos ficar mais do que isso. Dessas roupas também."

Depois de conseguirem livrar-se de pelo menos uma mala, ainda restava uma mochila grande. Ela atou a mala no corpo e eles puderam partir.

o0o

Durante a viajem o grupo estava, em sua maioria, silencioso, apenas Naruto e Chouji conversavam vez ou outra.

Sakura sabia que Sasuke era calado, mas ele estava especialmente reservado durante a viagem. Eles corriam lado a lado, mas ele não a olhava com freqüência. Sakura achou que tinha ficado mal acostumada com o tratamento que andava recebendo.

Quando o grupo fez a primeira pausa para comer, Sakura aproveitou para tentar descobrir o que estava havendo, colocou uma mão no ombro para chamar a atenção dele.

-"Tem alguma coisa te incomodando?"

-"Não é nada Sakura."

-"Tem algo sobre a missão te preocupando?"

-"Você mesma disse ontem. Não temos que nos preocupar." – O tom utilizado não chegava a ser hostil, contudo ela sabia que não era o usual.

-"Você acha que eu estou subestimando a missão? Que não estou me preocupando o suficiente? Por isso está assim?"

-"Sua confiança só me mostra sua experiência, não estou questionando sua posição."

-"Experiência? Do que você está falando?" – Ela estava realmente confusa.

-"Vamos comer Sakura, daqui a pouco voltamos a andar."

Alguma coisa o estava chateando. A rosada começou a pensar se isso tinha alguma coisa a ver com Ino. A missão começava a cumprir as ameaças de ser tão ruim quanto o esperado.

Horas de caminhada depois, Naruto chegou perto do casal, e, puxando um assunto qualquer com o moreno conseguiu um lugar entre os dois durante a caminhada, Sasuke respondeu aos comentários do loiro com alguns acenos e poucas palavras e quando percebeu que o amigo olhava insistentemente para a médica-nin decidiu perguntar algo para o líder da equipe. Deixando os dois amigos a sós.

Naruto sorriu vendo como ainda podiam se acertar tão bem.

-"Posso saber por que espantou meu namorado de perto de mim?" - A ninja brincou sorrindo.

-"Namorado? Ele sabe disso?" – O amigo devolveu fingindo surpresa na voz.

-"Oh! Não! Não, por favor, não fale nada!" – A garota fingiu brincando.

O rapaz ficou sério e encarou a médica.

-"O que há Naruto?" – Perguntou sorrindo. Ela amava demais aquele bocó, sabia exatamente quando ele tinha algo entalado na 'garganta'.

-"Estou muito feliz em ver você assim, estou mesmo extremamente feliz. Mas sabe, isso não muda em nada nossa última conversa." – Ele respondeu tranqüilo.

-"Não muda?"

-"Não, seu amor próprio e a promessa de não se entregar quando a tristeza vier ainda está de pé."

-"Eu estou bem Naruto, você não precisa se preocupar..."

-"Eu sei que está, agora... Mas eu conheço aquilo ali – Ele apontou com a cabeça para o garoto falando com o Nara. – e sei que ele não tem noções quando o assunto é relacionar-se com outras pessoas. Mesmo eu e a Hinata brigamos ás vezes, sabe, nem sempre é um mar de rosas. – Ele sorriu pra ela. – Por isso eu estou te relembrando a sua promessa."

-"Pois saiba que uma Haruno nunca esquece uma promessa feita. – Ela declarou arrogante e depois sorriu segurando a mão dele. – Obrigada Naruto."

-"É pra isso que estamos aqui." – Ele colocou as duas mãos atrás da cabeça em um velho costume.

-"Você não cansa de me surpreender Uzumaki. – Ela suspirou e deu um tapa na nuca do loiro. – Hey! Desse jeito você vai mesmo ser Hokage hein?!" – Ela continuou divertida.

-"Ai ai Sakura! Eu dispenso esse tipo de felicitação e sim, vou ser mesmo Hokage." – Ela observou a confiança dele, feliz por ter amigos assim.

Os dois continuaram a conversa tranqüila por algum tempo antes que Sasuke voltasse ao grupo e participasse, com certas limitações, dos assuntos.

o0o

Já estava escuro há muito tempo quando Shikamaru finalmente decidiu parar.

Ino começou a reclamar muito antes disso e ninguém sabia se o Nara havia decidido parar por si próprio ou se também não agüentava mais o choramingo da loira.

Arrumaram o acampamento rapidamente e prepararam algo pra comer de modo que em menos de uma hora todos dormiam.

Sakura e Sasuke colocaram seus sacos de dormir próximos um do outro quase que instantaneamente e apenas a loira olhou torto para o casal, para os demais aquela era a atitude normal, era como se todos esperassem e acreditassem, que, mesmo por todos esses anos, o romance era inevitável.

Estava mais fácil do que Sakura podia imaginar, alguns olhares curiosos, algumas perguntas distraídas e outras tiradas bem humoradas dos amigos eram as únicas reações sobre o recente casal de Konoha. Isso ela podia agüentar tranquilamente, ela estava feliz.

Bem cedo na manhã seguinte Shikamaru acordou a todos e anunciou a partida.

Enquanto arrumava suas coisas ela notou Sasuke indo em direção de um córrego pequeno que eles estavam usando para pegar água e se limpar. Ela agarrou uma toalha e anunciou que estava indo se lavar para evitar que alguém fosse atrás dela.

Logo ela avistou o dono do sharingan agachado lavando o rosto.

A moça abaixou-se perto dele e começou a enxaguar seu rosto também, percebeu que ele parou de lavar-se quando percebeu a presença dela.

Ela bebeu um pouco de água e olhou para ele.

-"Aqui." – Ela estendeu uma toalha.

-"Obrigado." – Ele pegou a toalha das mãos dela e começou a secar seu rosto.

-"Eu não sei o que está te chateando, - Ela disse enquanto ele se enxugava. – mas eu gostaria de dizer que eu adoraria saber. De repente há alguma coisa em que eu possa ajudar."

-"Eu gostaria que você pudesse. E Eu gostaria de ter algum poder sobre isso."

-"É tão sério?" – A ninja tocou o rosto dele preocupada, o moreno podia ver isso nos olhos grandes.

Toda a preocupação dela, a importância que ela dava ao seu bem estar era especial para o Uchiha, sentir isso vindo dela era algo que ele não conseguia descrever nem para si mesmo.

Então, enquanto a médica-nin tentava decifrar o que passava sob os olhos negros, ele a beijou. Novamente ela foi pega num daqueles beijos-montanha-russa em que o estômago fica flutuando dentro dela.

Era confuso para a moça todas essas mudanças de humor dele, mas ela não poderia reclamar do beijo.

Como em todas as vezes, ela quase esqueceu quem era. Suas bocas dançavam uma na outra e eles ficavam presos como ímãs, era muito difícil deixar um ao outro.

-"Se eu pudesse fazer..." – Ele resmungou ao se separarem.

-"Sasuke, - ela disse quase chorosa. – Está me deixando preocupada, o que está havendo?"

Nesse instante, Shikamaru gritou por Sasuke da clareira.

-"Eu tenho que ir." – E se despediu com um beijo rápido.

E ela ficou ali, com um formigamento no corpo e totalmente sem pistas.

o0o

Horas mais tarde o grupo chegou à pequena vila em que existia a hospedaria, era algo com algumas dezenas de habitantes e que só se mantinha por ser no caminho entre algumas vilas, ainda assim o movimento só assegurava a manutenção desses estabelecimentos, incluindo a estalagem. A movimentação não era capaz de gerar muito mais recursos.

Sakura pensou que os caras eram espertos, afinal, escolheram um lugar movimentado mas não a ponto de haver a possibilidade de esbarrar em conhecidos.

Depois de olhar a vila de longe, o líder escolheu um lugar bem cercado por árvores e pedras a minutos da vila, não podiam ficar à vista, mas deviam ficar ao alcance de uma emergência e dos comunicadores.

-"Meninas, - ele disse depois que todos já haviam montado o acampamento – façam uma mala pequena, acredito que a melhor hora para que vocês entrem na pousada é ao entardecer, antes disso façam reconhecimento e se façam ver. Andem pelo centro da vila como se passeassem e tomem alguma coisa, acho que os dois não ficam trancados dentro dos quartos todo o tempo, isso é bom, e num lugar pequeno como esse as notícias correm, logo falarão que vocês estavam passeando pela vila. Quando estiver para escurecer peçam informação, perguntem onde podem passar a noite, como se não soubessem, a pousada é a única aqui, assim, a chegada de vocês será segura."

-"Que grande idéia Shikamaru. Dattebayo!"

Sasuke rolou os olhos e Sakura sorriu.

-"Daqui a pouco vocês saem."

-"Certo." – Disseram as duas.

A Médica ajeitou sua pequena mala, deixando no acampamento apenas algumas roupas ninja e as armas que não conseguiria esconder. Colocou um shorts pequeno e uma regata branca, assim ela poderia mostrar o corpo ao alvo e ainda assim pareceria com uma viajante.

Ela não podia falar o mesmo de Ino que colocou um vestido vermelho decotado e apertado, algo que ela nunca usaria em uma caminhada. A rosada rezava para que o alvo dela fosse um pouco estúpido ou achasse logo que ela era uma prostituta, isso resolveria também.

Os meninos não podiam fazer muita coisa senão rir e abanar as cabeças.

O moreno chegou perto da rosada para se despedir e lhe deu um pequeno beijo, quando todos estavam distraídos com suas próprias coisas, ou com Ino.

-"Daqui a pouco é hora de partir." – Ele disse.

-"Então podemos, por favor, desfazer essa cara emburrada?" – Ela brincou.

-"Não estou gostando que você vá." – Ele continuava sério demais, por mais que ela tentasse.

A garota suspirou.

-"Também não estou gostando de ir. Eu estarei aqui perto, quanto mais cedo eu for mais cedo eu volto."

-"É. Certo." – A resposta foi amargurada.

-"Eu não estou entendendo." – A Haruno estava ficando cada vez mais confusa e frustrada, não sabia o que dizer para fazer melhorar o humor dele. Paciência não era um dom que ela podia dizer que tinha.

-"Não é culpa sua." – Ele respondeu sem olhar pra ela.

-"É certo que não é! – Ela bufou irritada. – E eu nem sei do que você está falando. Não vamos continuar com isso, eu não quero brigar com você, muito menos aqui." – Ela apontou com o olhar a loira que encarava os dois com curiosidade.

Sasuke suspirou e colocou os dedos sobre as pálpebras tentando relaxar a face, quando ele ergueu o olhar novamente Sakura tinha saído de perto dele.

Ele observou quando ela despediu-se de Naruto e acenou a todos junto com Ino.

Ela estava em missão agora, longe dele e não havia mais nada que ele pudesse fazer sobre isso.

1 – Kisha - Sedução. Mulheres ninja eram treinadas na arte da sedução para utilizar-se disso contra seus oponentes.

Ohayou minna!

Gomen ne?

Desculpa a todos que aguardavam novos capítulos, eu não "abandonei" a fic sobre todo e qualquer indício disso. O que aconteceu tem quatro nomes: faculdade, trabalho, cansaço e desânimo. Todo tempo livre que eu tinha nesses últimos seis meses eu acho que passei dormindo, então, pela minha preguiça e falta de vontade, milhões de desculpas.

Tem umas horas em que essa fic me deixa tão triste... Sabe quando a coisa podia ser melhor, você acha que pode fazer melhor, mas simplesmente não rola? Deprimente né? Também acho.

Vamos ver no que dá, qualquer coisa, quando acabar eu volto editando tuuudo de novo. XD

Obrigada a todas as guerreiras que acompanham a história, às novas leitoras, que têm aparecido mesmo com a fic por atualizar e a todos que aparecem mesmo sem mandar recados. Obrigada de coração, conto com vocês para me ajudar a melhorar, eu sei que há ainda um longo caminho para mim.

Kisumeliga!!


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer:_ Naruto não me pertence.

O que machuca e cura.

"_**Eu sinto ciúmes quando alguém te abraça, porque por um segundo essa pessoa está segurando meu mundo inteiro."**_

Caio Fernando Abreu

Cap. 17

Nojo

Durante horas, os meninos ouviram a conversa fingida de duas amigas passeando por uma vila qualquer. Prestando atenção em todos os dados que as kunoichi passavam aos colegas sob forma de amenidades.

- "Olhe Ino, vamos parar neste restaurante, está cheio, deve ser muito boa a comida!" – Sakura disse fingindo amizade na voz.

- "Tem razão, deve ser por conta de tantos viajantes." – A loira respondeu sem tanta animação.

- "As meninas podem achar problemas para se hospedar caso a pousada esteja cheia!" – Shikamaru estava preocupado com a missão. - "Teremos que pensar em um plano B caso isso aconteça."

- "Teremos que acabar com isso hoje."– Sasuke ameaçou.

- "É isso aí datebayo!"

- "Você sabe que isso é perigoso demais, podemos colocar toda a missão a perder. Se nós os pegarmos antes de acharmos os pergaminhos eles sabem que morrerão então, para quê eles nos entregariam o ouro?"

- "Talvez para evitar o sofrimento." – O tom de Sasuke era sombrio.

- "Talvez eles sejam covardes, talvez sejam burros, talvez sejam teimosos, você quer pagar pra ver?"

O moreno calou-se, ele mesmo achava que estava sendo idiota, levado por um sentimento.

- "Está entardecendo, talvez agora seja a hora para vocês procurarem um lugar para ficar." – O Nara instruiu pelo fone.

- "OK." -

Havia uma pequena mercearia a um quarteirão da pousada em que os alvos estavam, ali era o melhor e mais displicente lugar para pedir informações. Caso alguém quisesse saber, a simpática senhora diria que duas jovens que não conheciam direito a vila haviam estado aqui e ela mesma havia indicado o lugar, álibi perfeito.

- "Boa noite senhora. – Sakura disse simpática e tentou fingir um sotaque diferente arrastando os erres. – Pode nos indicar um lugar para passar a noite? Estamos de passagem na vila, mas está muito tarde para continuarmos sozinhas por essa estrada." – Ela finalizou com um sorriso infantil.

- "Claro queridas. A hospedaria no final dessa rua é muito boa, mas está cheia de homens nessa época. Muitos caixeiros viajantes. Melhor vocês moças irem à outra pousada, ela fica um pouco longe, mas vocês estarão mais confortáveis."

-"Não nos importamos." – Yamanaka esqueceu o sotaque que Sakura fingia e seu tom assustou a velha senhora.

Ouviu-se um praguejar pelo comunicador.

-"Não entenda mal minha amiga, é que ela machucou o pé na viajem e quer chegar logo em um quarto para descansar os pés, ela precisa de cuidados."

-"Oh! Me desculpe mocinha. Não sabia que estava com dor. Talvez vocês prefiram que eu dê uma olhada em seu pé."

A loira fez uma careta esquisita.

-"Não será necessário senhora. – Sakura apressou-se em consertar a confusão. – Iremos até essa pousada aqui perto mesmo, pegaremos um quarto e não haverá problemas, tenho certeza."

-"Por favor, tomem cuidado então. Depois que bebem, esses homens viram uns porcos. Fiquem no quarto."

-"Não se preocupe senhora, faremos isso."

Ao sair Ino fingiu mancar um pouco.

-"Yamanaka, você quer me explicar por que se esforça tanto em estragar a missão?" – A voz de Shikamaru estava irritada como poucas vezes era possível de se ouvir.

-"Do que você está falando?"

-"Nara, - Sakura interferiu. – estamos chegando à hospedaria, vamos interromper a comunicação até chegarmos aos quartos."

Para a rosada a missão estava sendo um inferno, mas, por mais que ouvir a loira levar uma bela bronca pudesse alegrá-la isso não faria a missão ser mais rápida, pelo contrário, ainda podia atrapalhar.

O lugar era antigo e cheirava a naftalina assim como o senhor que as atendeu no balcão.

Ino fez questão de quartos separados, e Sakura não discutiu, talvez, ela pensou, fosse benéfico de alguma forma, para a missão e para sua dor de cabeça.

O senhor avisou que estava quase lotado e que os quartos seriam distantes um do outro. Mais uma vez a médica não reclamou, cheia demais da colega.

Ao subir as escadas, as duas se concentraram em notar qualquer um que pudesse ser suspeito. Os alvos provavelmente estariam em dupla, ainda assim a informação não era precisa o bastante.

Depois de instaladas, Sakura ligou o comunicador novamente.

-"Nara, na escuta?" – Ela cochichou, as paredes pareciam finas demais para falar casualmente.

-"Na escuta Sakura, onde está Ino?"

-"No quarto dela." – A rosada não gostava de parecer babá da outra.

Fez-se silêncio na linha e Sakura quase podia tocar o desgosto do colega.

-"Por que pegaram quartos separados?"

-"Foi ela quem quis, eu resolvi não discutir na frente do dono da pousada, as coisas já estão difíceis sem isso pra atrapalhar. Talvez seja bom pegarmos os dois alvos separadamente."

-"Isso não vai salvá-la do meu relatório."

-"Você é o líder Shika, só, por favor, deixe para discutir depois, ela não está facilitando as coisas pra mim. Ou então vou preferir fazer isso sozinha."

-"Eu não posso deixá-la arruinar a missão Sakura. Sinto muito, não se preocupe, ela estará sobre controle."

Sakura soltou um suspiro, ela queria acabar com aquilo, e logo.

Demorou muito ainda para Ino finalmente se dignar a ligar o rádio.

-"Ino." - Shikamaru chamou.

-"Na escuta."

-"Onde você está?"

-"Em meu quarto, me arrumando."

-"Eu não sei se você se deu conta, mas nós não estamos em uma colônia de férias, sua implicância com Sakura está causando problemas para todos nós, ou você foca em sua missão ou eu mesmo lhe tirarei daí e você voltará para Konoha sozinha, com um grande bilhete para Hokage. Eu decididamente não quero dar uma de professor da escolinha enviando bilhetinhos aos pais, mas eu juro que farei isso caso você continue se comportando como uma criança idiota."

-"Eu não a queria me atrapalhando."

-"Não seja estúpida e não nos tome por idiotas, todos sabemos, inclusive você sabe muito bem, que Sakura é uma das melhores, e ela decididamente é melhor que você, logo, ela não poderia lhe atrapalhar, provavelmente seria você fazendo isso. Foco na missão, faça seu trabalho."

-"O que você..." – Ino estava raivosa do outro lado do fone.

-"Ino, isso não é uma discussão da qual você poderá participar. - O líder a interpelou com a voz firme – Sakura já está no bar à procura dos caras, seja útil e faça o que você veio fazer. Agora."

Assim, o Nara encerrou a conversa.

Ela teve que lidar com isso sozinha, e antes que pudesse sair realmente embaraçada daquela missão, ela sabia do que o Nara era capaz, resolveu fazer um esforço para acabar com aquilo, mostrar ao Uchiha que ela podia ser florista, mas era ótima kunoichi também.

Ino desceu e avistou a rosada no balcão, com um vestidinho curto e justo e um lenço em volta do pescoço, ela conversava animadamente com alguns rapazes claramente interessados, ela fazia-se de ingênua e entrava em uma batalha de virar todo o conteúdo dos copos várias vezes. Ela fingia que perdia.

Algum tempo depois, a kunoichi loira estava com eles em uma animada mesa, ainda não haviam avistado ninguém com ar suspeito.

Ela também havia entrado na brincadeira e fingia-se de bêbada, quando desceu pelas escadas uma dupla esquisita.

Eram dois homens baixos e com o corpo esguio demais para serem trabalhadores braçais com os outros da pousada.

Sakura encontrou o olhar da Yamanaka e fez um leve sinal. A rosada estava muito no centro das atenções para se levantar e ir atrás dos caras, mas Ino estava em uma posição confortável para sair discretamente.

A ninja andou devagar até o balcão onde a dupla sentou, ela não parou muito perto, ajeitou-se em uma cadeira uns dois metros longe deles e passou a olhar o salão cheio de homens, trabalhadores brutos em sua maioria, sem nenhum tato ou educação.

Os rapazes perceberam a divertida mesa de Sakura e comentavam sobre a garota e sobre estar rodeada de homens.

Ino ficou enciumada e decidiu que era hora de agir.

Pediu uma bebida ao barman.

-"Rapazes. – Ela sussurrou pelo microfone. - Acho que encontrei nossos alvos."

A loira jogou os cabelos para trás e fez sua melhor cara.

-"Bando de idiotas, aquela garota é chave de cadeia, eles acham mesmo que conseguirão algo com ela?" – A loira cutucou, sem olhar na direção da dupla, esperando que eles caíssem em sua rede.

-"Você a conhece?" Um dos rapazes perguntou à loira.

-"Estamos juntas em uma viajem, ela trabalha para mim."

-"O que, exatamente, ela faz para você?" – Ele estava claramente interessado quando levou um cutucão do cotovelo e um olhar feio do amigo. Ao que parece o outro era bem mais prudente e não queria papo com estranhos.

-"Ora, Yashi, a mocinha parece sozinha."

-"Não se preocupe, - Ino fingiu que não entendia o que o outro quis dizer com a cotovelada. – Ele não está me incomodando."

A loira fez-se de tímida e baixou um pouco o rosto. Ela quase corou.

-"Eu gostaria de andar por algumas vilas que eu gostaria de conhecer, mas minha mãe fez questão que eu contratasse uma dama de companhia, eu não gosto muito dela e achei a idéia antiquada, mas era o único jeito de ela me deixar em paz enquanto eu viajo, assim, eu não preciso mandar mensagens regularmente." – Ela deu de ombros e continuou bebendo.

-"Você está certa em conhecer outras vilas, existe muito mais no mundo do que nossas vilas, apesar de nossos governantes preferirem a ignorância."

A loira sorriu.

-"Mas eu não concordo que sua amiga seja chave de cadeia, na verdade é ela quem está se metendo em apuros sabe? Estamos na pousada há vários dias e aqueles ali somente em dois já arrumaram bastante confusão."

A ninja bufou.

-"O que posso fazer? Os amigos dela é ela quem escolhe."

-"Ela está certa – O rapaz quieto finalmente falou. – Não se meta na vida das senhoritas." – O tom dele era rude com o amigo, não que o outro perecesse se importar.

No rádio, os garotos tinham quase certeza que eram os alvos, pelo modo como agiam.

-"Não os perca agora Ino, essa é uma chance de ouro, um deles parece muito arredio." – O Nara alertou.

-"Hey, eu tenho uma ideia. – A loira ignorou o desejo do rapaz de acabar com o assunto e contornou. – E se nós realmente a metêssemos em confusão?"

A loira piscou para os dois.

-"Do que você está falando moça?" – O sujeito reservado pareceu intrigado com a ideia dela.

-"Sabe, minha ideia de passear livre pelos lugares esbarra naquela garota dedurando tudo o que eu faço para minha mãe. Se ela se meter em encrenca eu posso sumir das vistas dela por essa noite e então amanhã eu posso usar isso contra ela, dizer que ela pode perder esse incrível emprego caso ela não faça as coisas do meu jeito. Isso será ainda mais fácil com ela bêbada daquela forma."

-"Garota, você é cruel hã? – O mais assanhadinho comentou e sorriu com gosto. – Mas é óbvio que adorei a ideia, queremos alguma diversão não é cara?"

-"Hunf, não há diversão nenhuma em arranjar encrenca com aqueles caras. Você sabe disso!" – A repreensão do rapaz não parecia fazer efeito nenhum no companheiro, ligeiramente menor em tamanho.

-"Não se preocupem com eles, eu trarei ela até aqui sem problemas com os brutamontes, eu só quero que um de vocês dê um 'jeito' nela essa noite, não quero chamar atenção desses homens também."

-"Que seja garota, mas se conseguir confusão nós não te conhecemos."

Yashi, o homem mais quieto, consentiu com o plano, agora sim ela queria ver Shikamaru dizer quem foi a melhor na missão. Ino sorriu e seguiu até a mesa de Sakura.

-"Muito bom Yamanaka." – A loira sorriu orgulhosa com a aprovação do líder.

Pegou o copo de um dos rapazes e bebeu num gole só fazendo uma careta e todos da roda rirem dela. Começou uma conversa muito animada dos rapazes e quando todos estavam ocupados com gargalhadas altas disse aos garotos que queria ir ao toalete, o que fez todos rirem ainda mais, ninguém ali sabia muito bem o que era toalete.

Ela segurou a mão de Sakura firme e a puxou para fora da roda aproveitando que a atenção estava na piada de momentos atrás. Um dos rapazes segurou a outra mão da rosada e quis que ela sentasse em seu colo, mas Ino disse que queria que ela a ajudasse com seu cabelo no banheiro. O rapaz não entendeu o porquê e enquanto imaginava o sentido, as duas saiam de fininho.

-"Cabelo?" – Sakura perguntou.

Ela deu de ombros.

-"Eu não queria fazer sentido, confundi-los bêbados é tão fácil."

Antes de chegarem perto dos rapazes, ela sussurrou à Haruno.

-"Você está bêbada."

-"Oh!" - Disse a garota, já mudando seu comportamento.

-"Hey, rapazes. Essa é Sakura, de quem eu havia falado."

-"Olá. – O rapaz que ainda estava sem nome aproximou-se e beijou demoradamente o rosto de Sakura. – Você não nos disse que ela era tão linda de perto. – A garota sorriu depois do beijo, fazendo entender que havia gostado. - Sou Misoto."

-"É um prazer Misoto." – Ela mexeu nos cabelos com graça.

-"O prazer será todo meu garota, com certeza." – Ela riu ainda mais da horrível cantada.

Ino fez uma cara de nojo e aproximou-se do outro.

-"Você também gostou? Você sabe, quanto mais encrenca pra ela, melhor pra mim."

- "Ino. – O transmissor reagiu. – Eu só vou lhe dizer isso uma vez: Se você pensar em deixar Sakura sozinha com os dois alvos, eu mesmo vou entrar aí e te arrancar da missão pelos cabelos, e você não saberá por onde eu entrei."

Sasuke quase rosnou à menção da idéia da loira.

Ela não ficou feliz e viu que Sakura lhe dedicava um olhar de puro desprezo.

-"Vamos subir antes que os caras daquela mesa vejam que estamos no salão."- A loira pediu.

Ao chegarem à porta do quarto de Sakura, que ficava pouco antes do de Ino, os quatro pararam.

-"Acho que eu devo entrar... – Fingiu a rosada com uma voz embaralhada. – Eu estou um pouco tonta, não acho que eu responderia por mim." – E sorriu com sensualidade, praticamente convidando o rapaz para algo mais.

-"Acho que nós não devemos atrapalhar aos dois. – disse a loira com uma mão no peito do outro rapaz. – Vamos?"

O homem não parecia tão empolgado quanto o amigo, mas seguiu Ino, já que estava sozinho no corredor.

O menor que estava com Sakura se aproveitava da garota que fingia que não conseguia abrir a porta com sua chave para ter certeza de que Ino levaria o outro para seu quarto, ele passava a mão pelo corpo dela e erguia sua saia com a mão quando subia pela sua coxa. O objetivo era claro.

Sakura, como sempre quando usava kisha, sentia-se enojada, mas não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer que não fingir que adorava as carícias, como se aquilo estivesse a excitando.

Ino por sua vez percebeu uma oportunidade única para estragar o clima romântico que havia se instalado entre ela e o Uchiha, demorava-se no corredor mesmo sabendo que a rosada a ia esperar ter certeza de que entraria no quarto com o outro pela segurança das duas e da missão e então aproveitaria o radio aberto para detalhar com cuidado o que o rapaz fazia com a Haruno.

Isso não faria Sasuke feliz, e ela sabia disso.

-"Hummm... Você vê Yashi, seu amigo está muito animado com minha colega. – A voz da loira era de luxúria, enquanto tentava deixar o outro rapaz, mais relutante, tão entregue quanto o parceiro dele. – Vê como ele quase arranca a roupa dela aqui mesmo no corredor? Ele está apertando tanto a bunda e as coxas dela que está deixando marcas. Você quer passar sua língua em mim assim como ele está fazendo com ela? Quer Yashi?..." – As mãos dela passavam pelo corpo dele e iam até sua virilha e então subiam novamente.

No acampamento Naruto percebeu, com pouca dificuldade, que o amigo quase não respirava desde que Ino apresentou Sakura aos dois alvos. Ele rangia os dentes e rosnou quando Ino quase deixou a rosada sozinha com os dois, rosnou exatamente como fazia agora. Com a diferença, sutil diferença, de que agora ele segurava com força sua Kusanagi. Os outros também haviam percebido que os detalhes da ninja loira haviam afetado o rapaz, ele estava pronto para atacar. Nara não podia deixar.

Neste ponto é óbvio que o homem que estava com a florista estava pronto para o que ela indicava que desejava, ela não precisou de esforço ao colocá-lo dentro do quarto.

A rosada odiou ainda mais a loira pela vergonha que ela estava fazendo passar quando todos os garotos, principalmente o Uchiha estavam ouvindo. Os pensamentos dela demoraram um pouco mais no moreno, imaginando o que ele estava pensando sobre a cena que estava sendo passada para eles. Ele já estava esquisito, aquilo não poderia melhorar as coisas.

Enquanto isso ela entrava no quarto com o outro. Deixou ser empurrada para a cama com ele por cima, gemia vez ou outra para atiçar ainda mais os hormônios de Misoto.

Sasuke apertou ainda mais sua espada e Shikamaru armou o corpo para impedir caso ele decidisse agir.

-"Misoto-san... – A Haruno tentou ofegante. – Você não é um ladrão é? – Ela sentiu o rapaz enrijecer os músculos, tenso pela pergunta inesperada. – Veja, - Ela continuou. Sem acabar com as carícias ou a voz melosa. – eu tenho coisas de valor aqui em meu quarto, tenho medo que você seja apenas um aproveitador, que depois que eu dormir roube minha carteira..."

O jeito engraçado e sem sentido como ela colocou o seu 'medo' relaxou o rapaz, exatamente como ela previa que faria se acreditasse que ela fosse mesmo uma mocinha bêbada.

-"Claro que não princesa, quem devia estar preocupado era eu. Levo coisa muito mais preciosa do que o que pode estar levando consigo. Relaxe e vamos nos divertir."

Ela deu uma risadinha baixa, que aumentou quando ele começou a beijar seu pescoço.

-"Sasuke, se controle! – O alerta era de Shikamaru que por alguma razão teve que chamar atenção do Uchiha em voz alta. Pareceu distraído por parte do Nara que não se preocupou que todos ouvissem. – Nós não gostamos disso mais do que você."

Sakura se sobresaltou.

Naquele momento algumas coisas fizeram sentido na cabeça cor de rosa que tentava se fingir de bêbada e deliciando-se com as carícias de um magrelo esquisito. Sasuke parecia querer mudar alguma coisa na missão, mas ele nunca reclamou de missões, ele dizia saber que eu sabia me virar muito bem e que missões faziam parte de meu dia a dia, ele disse que acreditava que eu era experiente.

'_Ciúmes!'_

Ela quase disse em voz alta quando juntou os blocos em sua mente.

'_Cacete! O idiota está com ciúmes!'_

Ela sentiu vontade de rir; e de chorar; e de bater nele. Bem forte.

Em segundos ela procurou o foco novamente.

O teatro precisava continuar e ela teria que resolver aquilo depois.

-"Você leva o quê com você? Ouro? – Era uma descrença boba, provocando o homem. – Não pode ser, ouro é muito pesado, ocupa muito espaço, você está mentindo." – Era uma dessas bêbadas chatas. Mas ela não podia deixar-se aproveitar sem tentar nem uma pista sobre os pergaminhos.

Ele estava ficando sem paciência para conversas quando ele queria a ação prometida.

-"Não garota boba, coisas valiosas não precisam ser grandes ou pesadas. Podem caber em qualquer lugar."

-"Fiquei curiosa agora, você leva essa 'coisa valiosa' com você? – Ela falou debochada. E começou revistar seus bolsos."

-"Ei, garota, pare com isso! Não está comigo."

-"Mas eu queria ver..." – E fez beicinho, ignorando a impaciência dele.

-"Não está comigo, está com Yashi, ele é ciumento. Agora chega de conversa. Eu não vim aqui pra isso."

Ele tirou rápido sua camisa e desabotoou as calças, Sakura fingiu que gostou do que viu e agarrou o pescoço do homem, fazendo ele perder a pouca compostura que tinha, ele apertou forte a cintura da rosada e seu próximo passo era consumar o ato. Neste momento ela levou suas mãos ao cabelo dele como um ato de carinho, mas ao passar pela têmpora, ela fez uma leve pressão com chakra em um determinado ponto, e o rapaz apagou por completo no mesmo instante. Ela fez mais alguns pontos de chakra sobre o corpo dele assegurando-se de que ele não acordaria cedo demais.

-"Nara, vocês ouviram? Como está Ino?"

-"Quase lá, você sabe que ela vai precisar dar um golpe certeiro nele. Ela não sabe usar o chakra como você."

Sakura sorriu, ia ser mais difícil pra loira.

Antes de acabar esse pensamento Sasuke já estava entrando pela sua janela.

-"Foi difícil segurar ele por tanto tempo. Acho bom você fazer ele se comportar até pegarmos o outro." – Shikamaru disse aborrecido pelo transmissor.

Ela desligou o microfone, deixando apenas o fone. Ele fez o mesmo.

-"Acho que você está enferrujado nessa coisa de missão..." – Ela fez graça.

-"Hn."

-"Por favor Sasuke, antigamente você não se preocupava com o que estava acontecendo do outro lado do transmissor se a missão estivesse indo bem."

-"As coisas não são como antigamente Sakura. Você nunca usou kisha nas missões antigas."

Ela congelou um pouco, sem saber o que falar.

-"Eu era pequena para usar kisha, mas eu achei que você soubesse. Todas as kunoichis devem saber."

-"Uma coisa é saber, sempre andei com homens Sakura. Na Akatsuki não usávamos kisha, você deve imaginar isso. Se fosse Hinata aqui, Naruto também não gostaria."

-"Nenhum dos rapazes gosta de acompanhar suas amigas fazendo isso, mas eu não imaginei que você-"

Ela parou a frase no meio.

-"Eu sou o cara que não importa não é?"

O moreno decidiu sair do quarto, aborrecido. Mas Sakura não o deixaria sair assim, ela segurou seu braço e entrou em sua frente.

-"Eu vejo que te chateei, falei coisas que não devia. Mas, por favor, entenda que assim como você eu não estou acostumada a isso. Os rapazes se incomodam, mas não a esse ponto. Eu não posso te pedir desculpas por estar aqui e por ter feito isso. É meu trabalho e se você acredita que está chateado imagine como eu estou. Fui eu quem tive que me deitar com esse porco e deixá-lo me lamber. – Sasuke virou o rosto diante da cena que se formou em sua mente. – Então por favor pare de agir como se você fosse o maior afetado odeio kisha mais do que todos vocês que ficaram apenas observando, eu estava aqui, eu estou sempre aqui acompanhando a coisa toda, deste lado do rádio, e já é suficientemente horrível sem ninguém me julgando."

Ela largou o braço dele e começou a ajeitar suas roupas e cabelo que estavam desarrumados. Logo ela se viu envolvida pelos braços fortes do Uchiha, junto disso aquele cheiro que só ele podia ter. Depois de ter que estar abraçada com um outro cara aquilo era uma benção, ela não desejava sair dali, de perto daquele cheiro e daquela pele, nunca mais. Ela deixou escapar um suspiro e uma lágrima.

-"Eu não queria. - Ele sussurrou. – Eu não pensei em você agora a pouco é verdade, eu sinto por isso, mas eu estava realmente preocupado por você, eu estava meio louco lá fora, eu estava-"

-"Com ciúmes Sasuke? É isso?"

Ele se calou e apertou a rosada mais forte. Ela não podia ver o rosto dele do jeito que estavam abraçados, mas ela podia jurar que a feição dele era confusa.

-"Eu acho. – Ele disse por fim. Quase como se tivesse sido torturado até confessar. - Eu preferia você arrancando a cabeça dele."

-"Uau. – Ela disse confusa. – Isso foi diferente. Achei que a ciumenta aqui era eu!"

Ele desfez um pouco o abraço para olhá-la irritado.

Ela sorriu.

-"Por favor Sasuke, facilite as coisas pra mim. Eu estou feliz por não ser a única neste barco."

Ele não relaxou a expressão, claramente contrariado por não conseguir esconder esse sentimento.

Ela o abraçou novamente.

-"Só... Não desconte em mim. Fique com raiva, eu também fico, mas não de mim. Eu odeio isso também."

-"Não seja boba." – Foi a única coisa que ela ouviu dele.

-"Sakura, Sasuke. Vamos entrar no quarto de Ino." - Shikamaru intenrrompeu a conversa.

Eles ligaram novamente o transmissor e saíram pela janela para alcançar o quarto por fora.

Os dois foram os primeiros a entrar, logo depois Naruto e Shikamaru chegaram.

Ino estava com um conjunto de lingerie vermelha e quase posava ao lado do homem inconsciente.

-"Chouji ficou no acampamento. – Disse o Nara. – Vamos depressa com isso, não sabemos quanto tempo esse vai ficar desmaiado."

Sasuke e Shikamaru procuraram em todos os bolsos e na carteira que ele levava.

-"Será que o outro mentiu para mim?"

-"É possível Sakura, - Shikamaru respondeu. - ele pode ter falado apenas para fazer você para de perguntar."

-"Que droga!" – A rosada praguejou.

Ela achou estranho que o rapaz estivesse com toda a roupa enquanto Ino estava quase nua.

-"Ino, por que ele ainda está de roupa?"

-"O cara era estranho, não quis tirar, por mais que eu tentasse."

Os rapazes olharam para Sakura e depois para loira.

Todos giraram os olhos impacientes.

-"O quê?" – Perguntou Yamanaka.

-"Vamos pessoal, - a rosada disse aos dois que revistavam o alvo. – vocês vão ter que tirar a roupa dele."

Os dois fizeram caretas antes de começar.

O homem da cama já estava quase sem roupas e ainda não haviam achado nada.

-"Estas devem ser as chaves do quarto onde eles estão, - A médica alcançou algo no meio das roupas do homem. – talvez devêssemos dar uma olhada lá também."

Ela jogou o objeto para Naruto.

-"Está frio Ino, por que diabos você ainda não se vestiu mesmo?" – Naruto, que se manteve bem longe do trabalho sujo, provocou.

-"Humpf." – Mesmo a contragosto ela começou a se vestir quando ela viu que todos olharam quando o loiro perguntou.

-"Não há nada nas roupas dele. – Shikamaru estava realmente irritado. – Que problemático."

-"Vocês ainda não tiraram toda a roupa dele." – Lembrou Sakura olhando para o par de meias e para a cueca no corpo.

Sasuke largou imediatamente a tarefa, recusando-se a tirar a cueca do homem.

Sakura riu e deu um passo a frente. O Uchiha se ajustou a isso, dando um passo na direção dela quase que instantaneamente.

-"Oê Sakura, acho melhor você ficar longe dos caras." – Naruto estava achando muita graça no comportamento do amigo.

-"Nós não temos a noite toda. – Respondeu ela. – Eu só ia tirar as meias dele."

Ela se aproximou maneando a cabeça e Sasuke manteve-se parado analisando o que ela faria a seguir. Ela puxou uma meia e depois outra, na segunda vez algo caiu quando ela puxou.

Era um papel escuro dobrado várias vezes. Eles haviam tirado o pergaminho de sua embalagem usual para poder escondê-lo.

-"Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, tirem o outro cara do prédio. Com cuidado para que ninguém veja. Nós levaremos este aqui."

-"Hai." – E saíram.

Minutos depois o grupo se reunia no acampamento com os alvos desacordados. Sakura preparou cordas com chakra para amarrar os dois. Amarrou o menor, Misoto, e amarrava o maior quando ele acordou.

-"O quê?" – Ele ainda estava meio tonto pela pancada, mas logo percebeu que havia sido pego, ele ainda estava desamarrado e tentou um soco no rosto de Sakura que estava bem próxima.

Ela esquivou-se sem problemas, e ele não teve tempo de outro soco, a ponta da Kusanagi estava bem embaixo de seu queixo, apontada para sua garganta.

-"Me provoque novamente." – Sasuke disse entre os dentes.

Sakura amarrou o segundo, bem rápido e forte.

Ele ameaçou gritar.

Sasuke apertou mais a kusanagi em seu pescoço. Eles sabiam que teriam que manter os dois vivos, então Sakura pressionou chakra na têmpora dele, como fez com o outro, só que mais rápido causando dor profunda e só então inconsciência.

-"Você está bem?" – O moreno perguntou.

-"Estou sim, obrigada." – Ela sorriu.

Shikamaru logo deu novas ordens.

-"Precisamos sair daqui sem suspeitas. Vamos ter que voltar ao hotel e ocupar os dois quartos. Naruto e Sasuke, vocês vão disfarçados com as meninas."

Ino pensou em Sasuke sendo sua dupla e passando a noite com ela, mas foi um breve pensamento. Antes que ela pudesse convidar o Uchiha, ele entrava pela janela do quarto de Sakura.

Suas esperanças de que haveria uma briga ainda não tinham se esgotado, ela ouviu quando Nara teve de chamar a atenção dele, e quando ele saiu antes dos outros do acampamento. Ele ficou irritado, ela sabia disso. Desejava que o final de noite servisse então para acabar de vez com a paz do casal.

As duplas já estavam em seus quartos quando Nara deu suas últimas instruções antes de encerrar as comunicações pela noite.

-"Pela manhã fechem as contas dos quartos, inclusive o dos rapazes e saiam como as duplas chegaram, as garotas antes, os rapazes depois. Deixarei o fone ligado caso precisem chamar, boa noite."

-"Hai. Boa noite." - Todos responderam e fizeram como ele: desligaram seus microfones, atentos apenas em seus fones.

Sasuke percebeu que Sakura não estava confortável, ela procurava alguma coisa em sua mala e olhava para a cama constantemente. Ela achou o que necessitava e avisou que iria tomar banho.

-"Quero ir com você." - O moreno demandou, sério.

-"Sasuke, me desculpe, por favor, mas eu gostaria de tomar banho sozinha."

O moreno não entendeu, eles haviam tido aquela conversa mais cedo, mas não achou que a havia chateado tanto.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando a mão dela alcançou seu queixo.

-"Eu só... Preciso tirar esse cheiro de mim. Você entende?"

Ele entendeu logo o que se passava, ela estava se sentindo suja, ele percebeu também porque ela estava desconfortável com a cama, de algum modo.

O Uchiha fez que sim com um leve aceno e Sakura guardou um beijo simples em seus lábios antes de se trancar no banheiro.

Assim que ela entrou ele fez alguns selos e disfarçou-se como o homem que havia subido com a rosada, saindo pela porta rapidamente.

Quando a moça saiu do banho havia algo diferente, Sasuke estava na janela e não havia mais a bagunça na cama.

Ele alcançou suas coisas e foi em direção ao banheiro. Quando passou por ela ele parou.

-"Eu arranjei roupas de cama limpas, você pode descansar agora." – Ao lado dela ele percebeu uma leve surpresa e depois satisfação quando contou o que havia feito. E então, seguiu seu caminho.

Enxergava a cama pronta com a visão um pouco embaçada. Ela não sabia direito como aquelas lágrimas foram parar ali, mas ela sabia que Naruto não ficaria preocupado com essas.

Ohayou minna!

Gomen ne.

Essa fic já podia ser considerada em hiatus, mas eu nunca pensei nela dessa forma. Eu não vou deixa-la sem acabar, não se preocupem, é que as vezes eu não consigo fazer tudo o que eu gostaria.

Quero pedir sinceras desculpas a todas que acompanham (ou acompanhavam) a fic, me sinto sacaneando a todas e eu odeio isso.

Obrigada à Paty Selenita que betou esse capítulo para mim. Valeu honey.

Agradecimentos também a:

Lilianpotterwish

Bela21

Paloma

Brumcr

Sasukelover2

Taty – Obrigada pelas palavras.

Isis – Ótimo sexto sentido flor... Obrigada pela força.

Nick Granger Potter

Nissin-san

Vou trabalhar para colocar o cap.18 no ar o mais rápido possível.

Beijos peoples.

PS.: Pessoal, estou chocada, tive que escrever ideia sem acento! Onde esse mundo vai parar?


End file.
